


Ho lasciato la finestra aperta

by Angie1995



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Jealous Derek Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, The non-consensual is not sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie1995/pseuds/Angie1995
Summary: Stiles non sapeva come fosse successo, sapeva solo che Derek lo faceva sentire al sicuro... come amico ovviamente![la storia é ambientata dopo la quinta stagione, tutti gli avvenimenti anteriori alla quinta sono quindi avvenuti, come quelli della quinta stagione stessa. Non saranno fatti cenni di avvenimenti della sesta stagione][I diretti sui personaggi coinvolti nella storia non appartengo a me bensì a Jeff Davis e MTV; la storia invece in se per se é di mia invenzione]PRIMO CAPITOLO EDITATO IL 13-10-2020, MI ERO ACCORTA CHE ALCUNI DIALOGHI ERANO STATI CANCELLATI
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 34





	1. Alpha

Stiles non sapeva bene come fosse successo... cioè ricordava la prima volta che avevano dormito insieme, abbracciati, ma non sapeva come mai quella fosse divenuta un'abitudine.

Era successo dopo il Nogitsune, dopo aver sconfitto la Bestia del Gévaudan, dopo Theo, dopo aver ucciso Donovan, dopo che suo padre era quasi morto, dopo aver perso la fiducia del suo migliore amico ingiustamente.  
Certo le cose con Scott si erano risolte, il suo migliore amico si era scusato, ed era tornato tutto normale.  
O almeno era tornato tutto normale per gli altri.

Non per Stiles, lui si sentiva morto dentro, si sentiva insicuro e non capiva perché.  
Da quando la sua vita era stata invasa dal soprannaturale a causa del morso "donato" a Scott da Peter Hale, Stiles aveva scoperto di essere più forte di quanto credesse. Aveva aiutato il suo migliore amico a controllare la trasformazione, aveva salvato Derek e il resto del branco più di una volta, aveva aiutato almeno in parte a sconfiggere il Kanima, si era sacrificato al posto del padre, si era guadagnato un posto nel branco e non perché gli spettasse di diritto come a molti altri componenti. Loro erano parte del branco perché erano stati morsi o perché erano creature soprannaturali dagli strani poteri, ma non lui...no... Stiles si era guadagnato da solo il suo posto, si era preso quello che gli spettava, aveva dimostrato la sua forza nonostante fosse solamente umano, aveva dimostrato quanto il branco avesse bisogno di lui. E quando Scott era diventato l'alpha aveva occupato il posto che gli spettava: il secondo in comando. E ne era fiero.

Per questo non accettava quella debolezza che sentiva rodergli il cuore, i polmoni, le interiora.  
Gli attacchi di panico, che erano spariti dopo il Nogitsune, erano inevitabilmente tornati, la paura di non essere in grado di affrontare il mondo da solo lo attanagliava ancora, l'ansia di non essere abbastanza, di essere d'intralcio si era impadronita di lui nuovamente. E lui non sapeva cosa fare.

Così essendo lui un grande sostenitore della tattica "ignoro i problemi fino a quando non spariscono", aveva deciso di indossare la maschera del giovane sarcastico, e ormai anche cazzuto, Stiles e aveva continuato la sua vita insieme al branco. 

Aveva iniziato il suo ultimo anno di liceo con il suo gruppo, il suo branco, i suoi amici, convinto che il problema prima o poi si sarebbe risolto e gli attacchi di panico, le insicurezze, la costante paura, sarebbero presto scomparse.

Fu però un paio di giorni dopo il primo giorno di scuola, che si rese conto che il problema non si sarebbe risolto da solo, perché a Stiles mancava qualcosa, qualcosa che lui era convinto di avere, ma che inevitabilmente aveva deciso di lasciare per strada, senza neanche accorgersene: a Stiles mancava un Alpha. 

L'avrebbe capito solo più tardi, ma nonostante avesse perdonato Scott come amico, non lo aveva perdonato come Alpha, non dopo Theo, non dopo che il suo Alpha, o meglio ex-Alpha, aveva preferito credere alla parola della chimera e non del suo secondo in comando, della persona di cui si sarebbe dovuto fidare di più in assoluto, e soprattutto non dopo che quella scelta era quasi costata la vita al padre.

Stiles non lo sapeva, ma quel giorno qualcosa si era spezzato: Stiles aveva smesso di guardare Scott come il suo Alpha nonostante si considerasse ancora parte del branco, ma di un branco senza Alpha per l’appunto.

Lo capì quando, un paio di giorni dopo scuola, dopo un'amichevole di Lacrosse, da cui la loro squadra ne era uscita vincitrice anche per merito suo, si ritrovò da solo negli spogliatoi. Aveva perso tempo come al solito, Scott se ne era andato perché la madre lo aspettava per cenare, e Stiles ormai da solo se l'era presa con calma, anche perché il padre aveva il turno di notte. E quindi non c'era nessuno ad aspettarlo a casa.

Era stato così preso dal rimettere la divisa sporca nel borsone, che non aveva sentito la porta degli spogliatoi aprirsi, non aveva sentito l'energumeno della squadra avversaria entrare, non lo aveva sentito avvicinarsi, aveva solo sentito un pugno che lo colpiva in piena faccia.

La forza dell'attacco lo aveva fatto cadere, Stiles aveva alzato gli occhi per capire da dove fosse arrivato quel pugno e la vista della rabbia del suo aggressore, lo aveva fatto rabbrividire.

Non sapeva perché quel ragazzo lo stesse attaccando, non gli aveva fatto niente di male se non segnare qualche punto durante la partita, ma era un'amichevole e a Stiles sembrava assurdo che lui se la stesse prendendo per quello.

Non sapeva perché ma non aveva reagito, non si era alzato, aveva solo sentito un calcio arrivare;Stiles sapeva che, se avesse deciso di reagire, avrebbe potuto sferrare un pugno al suo aggressore, sapeva di poterlo almeno eguagliare in forza, almeno da non uscirne totalmente messo male da quello scontro, ma non riusciva a muoversi.

Era paralizzato. Paralizzato dalla paura e dall'ansia. E non capiva il perché. In fondo era abituato ad affrontare serpenti giganti e branchi di Alpha, un ragazzo umano della sua età non sarebbe dovuto essere un problema.

Dicono che la forza dell'Alpha dipenda dal branco, ma da cosa dipende la forza di un membro del branco? Dal branco stesso o dal suo Alpha?

Prima che il secondo calcio potesse arrivare, Stiles aveva sentito un ruggito. Il giovane Stilinski aveva alzato lo sguardo convinto di ritrovarsi Scott di fronte, o anche Liam o Malia, ma due occhi rossi rubino si erano avvicinati inesorabilmente al suo aggressore.

Ma Stiles lo sapeva che quegli occhi non appartenevano a Scott, erano più brillanti, più accattivanti e nonostante Stiles non conoscesse nessun altro Alpha oltre a Scott, allo stesso tempo quegli occhi gli sembrava di conoscerli anche fin troppo bene.

L'alpha era rimasto a lungo nell'ombra, ombra che impediva a Stiles di riconoscere il suo Salvatore, ma la voce che aveva parlato subito dopo aver scaraventato il suo aggressore lontano da lui, l'aveva riconosciuta all'istante. “Non ti azzardare ad avvicinarti di nuovo a lui o la prossima volta ti uccido”- erano state quelle le parole che Derek Hale aveva riservato al ragazzo che aveva picchiato Stiles.

Mentre l'aggressore, spaventato a morte, se l'era data a gambe, Derek si era avvicinato a Stiles, ancora sdraiato a terra dolorante e lo aveva preso tra le sue braccia. “Derek?”-aveva detto Stiles con la voce rotta per il dolore, la paura e l'imbarazzo.  
Sì, imbarazzo per essersi fatto vedere debole ed indifeso non da qualcuno in generale, ma proprio da Derek Hale, lo stesso Derek Hale a cui Stiles aveva impiegato mesi, se non anni, a dimostrare quanto valesse come membro di un branco, che fosse degno di essere parte del branco benché umano.

“Si sono io Stiles, ora ti porto a casa. Tranquillo ci sono io”- le parole erano risultate così tranquillizzanti che Stiles aveva capito solo allora cosa gli fosse mancato per tutto quel tempo.  
“Alpha” aveva semplicemente detto.

Derek a sentire quelle parole aveva erroneamente pensato che Stiles gli stesse chiedendo come avesse fatto a ritornare un Alpha.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che in quel momento Stiles lo avesse riconosciuto come suo nuovo Alpha. Derek non lo avrebbe mai creduto possibile, sapendo del legame che esisteva tra i due amici, era convinto che per Stiles esistesse un solo Alpha: Scott McCall.

Così senza rispondere alla domanda che era convinto Stiles gli avesse posto, lo aveva riportato a casa.  
Lo sceriffo doveva essere stato a lavoro, perché la casa era buoia, nonostante fossero solo le dieci di sera.  
Derek si era girato per capire come mai Stiles non fosse ancora sceso dalla sua macchina, quando lo aveva visto addormentato sul sedile del passeggero; lo aveva quindi preso in braccio, aveva recuperato le chiavi dalla tasca di Stiles e lo aveva portato nella sua camera.

Derek aveva sdraiato Stiles sul letto, e aveva fatto per andarsene, ma non appena il ragazzino aveva sentito quel calore confortevole abbandonarlo, aveva iniziato ad agitarsi nel sonno.  
Derek quindi aveva tolto le scarpe sia a lui che a Stiles e si era sdraiato accanto a quel ragazzino, che si era raggomitolato vicino a lui, deciso a vegliare sui sogni dell'umano.

Derek e Stiles avevano dormito sonni tranquilli quella notte e il giorno dopo, senza parlare dell'accaduto, Derek lo aveva salutato e se ne era andato uscendo dalla finestra.

Stiles non aveva trovato il suo comportamento strano:in fondo si trattava di Derek Hale.  
Quello che aveva trovato strano era stato il messaggio che gli era arrivato qualche minuto dopo da un numero sconosciuto

'Se hai bisogno chiamami.  
Derek'

Era stato un messaggio conciso, breve come era Derek in fondo, ma che aveva lasciato un sorriso sulle labbra di Stiles che, più sicuro quel giorno, era andato a scuola.

Fortunatamente l'attacco del giorno prima non aveva lasciato molti segni evidenti, se non un leggero graffio sullo zigomo, che poteva essere facilmente spiegato; meglio così, questo avrebbe evitato a Stiles di dover dare spiegazioni, spiegazioni che non voleva dare soprattutto se comprendevano il dover spiegare il ritorno di Derek. Ritorno di cui non aveva nessuna informazione precisa in realtà. 

Arrivato a scuola Scott gli era letteralmente saltato sopra e , senza neanche notare il graffio di Stiles, gli aveva detto:  
“ Amico non ci crederai mai a cosa é successo” 

Stiles aveva alzato le sopracciglia, chiedendo tacitamente al suo migliore amico di continuare. Scott, capendo prontamente la sua richiesta aveva ripreso a parlare: “Derek Hale é tornato in città, mi ha chiesto di portare il branco al suo loft oggi pomeriggio dopo scuola per parlare” 

Stiles aveva solamente accennato con il capo in segno di assenso “Amico non sei contento?”- aveva chiesto Scott.  
“Scott non ti esaltare troppo, probabilmente é solo di passaggio”- aveva detto Stiles sicuro delle sue parole.

Ma non era così; alla riunione quel pomeriggio dopo che Scott, Malia, Lydia, Liam, Mason e Cory avevano salutato calorosamente Derek, e Stiles gli aveva riservato un sorriso grato, Derek aveva fatto vedere i suoi nuovi occhi al branco di Beacon Hills.

Scott aveva inconsciamente ringhiato sentendosi minacciato dalla presenza di un altro Alpha nel suo territorio, ma Derek aveva prontamente detto- “Tranquillo Scott non sono qui per formare un branco”- e lì quelle parole avevano ferito Stiles, ma non lo aveva dato a vedere, in fondo avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.  
“Però sono tornato per restare, se per te va bene”- e se prima le parole di Derek avevano ferito Stiles, la sua decisione di restare gli aveva fatto tirare inconsciamente un sospiro di sollievo.

Scott aveva fatto solo un cenno di assenso e, nonostante avesse provato a chiedere a Derek cosa avesse fatto per ritornare un Alpha, l'altro aveva deciso di non rispondere.  
E tutti saggiamente avevano deciso di non insistere.

Il branco aveva lasciato il loft per tornare alla rispettive case.  
Quella notte Stiles, trovando difficoltà nel riaddormentarsi, aveva riaperto la chat con Derek che contava quell'unico messaggio 'Se hai bisogno chiamami' e dopo aver salvato il contatto in rubrica, senza pensarci, aveva mandato un messaggio.

A Sourwolf:  
'Ho lasciato la finestra aperta'

Stiles non sapeva bene cosa volesse dire o chiedere con quel messaggio: voleva che Derek venisse? Voleva che Derek sapesse che anche lui ci sarebbe sempre stato per l'alpha?  
Stiles non lo sapeva, ma aveva deciso di lasciare l'interpretazione al maggiore.

Derek aveva avuto gli stessi dubbi nel leggere quel messaggio, ma forse facendo affidamento sul suo lupo interiore, si era recato a casa Stilinski.  
Era passato dalla finestra, che aveva trovato aperta come Stiles gli aveva scritto nel messaggio, e, dopo essersi chiuso la finestra alle spalle, senza dire niente si era infilato nel letto del più piccolo abbracciandolo.

Quella situazione si era ripetuta tutte le notti nei due mesi precedenti, tanto che Stiles aveva smesso di mandare il solito messaggio a Derek, che trovando tutte le sere la finestra aperta, continuava a tornare per dormire con il ragazzino logorroico che più volte gli aveva salvato la vita.

Perché dormire era l'unica cosa che facevano insieme, non parlavano neanche, se non per salutarsi il mattino dopo sicuri che di lì a qualche ora si sarebbero rivisti.  
Non si raccontavano la loro giornata, non si chiedevano neanche il perché: Derek arrivava, si toglieva la giacca, le scarpe e i pantaloni rimanendo in boxer e maglietta, entrava nel letto e, dopo aver abbracciato Stiles, dormivano.


	2. Routine

Erano passati due mesi dalla prima volta che avevano dormito abbracciati, due mesi di nottate tranquille per entrambi.  
Due mesi in cui Stiles non aveva avuto incubi in cui uccideva Allison, in cui Donavan, salvatosi dall'incidente, uccideva suo padre, in cui Scott gli voltava le spalle per non guardarsi indietro, se non per dirgli quanto lo avesse profondamente deluso.

Stiles aveva smesso di sognare, le sue nottate erano prive di sogni così come erano prive di incubi, e a lui andava bene così.  
Il suono della sveglia fece sobbalzare Stiles che si apprestò a spegnarla prima che il padre la sentisse: da quando lui e Derek avevano iniziato a dormire insieme, Stiles aveva preso l'abitudine di mettere la sveglia una decina di minuti prima, in modo tale che il lupo potesse rivestirsi e uscire dalla finestra da cui era entrato ore prima.  
Lo sceriffo era solito aprire la porta della camera per assicurarsi che il figlio si svegliasse in tempo per la scuola e con questo metodo non gli aveva mai trovati insieme.

Insomma spiegare al padre perché dormisse con Derek Hale sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile, anche perché Stiles se lo chiedeva tutt'ora: perché dormivano insieme? Certo Stiles dormiva meglio con le braccia di Derek ad avvolgerlo quasi possessivamente, ma questa non era una spiegazione sufficiente, vero?

Notando che Derek non aveva sentito la sveglia, come al solito d'altronde, Stiles tirò un pizzicotto sul braccio del più grande che gli circondava la vita  
“Derek svegliati”  
“Mhh”  
Si lamentò il licantropo, che iniziò a strusciare la testa tra le scapole del più piccolo, ma con un altro pizzicotto, aprì gli occhi.  
“Sai se continui a svegliarmi così, smetterò di venire”  
“Come ti pare Hale, ora alzati e vattene”

Loro erano così, si provocano, ma Stiles sapeva che nonostante tutto Derek sarebbe tornato la notte successiva.

Glielo aveva confessato, l'unica notte in cui avevano scambiato qualche parola prima di addormentarsi, "Sai il tuo letto è più comodo del mio, potrei quasi farci l'abitudine a dormire qui", gli aveva detto Derek.  
Erano le prime volte che dormivano insieme e quindi quella non era ancora un'abitudine, non era ancora una routine, un bisogno.  
Stiles aveva risposto che gli sarebbe bastato comprare un letto uguale al suo, non c'era bisogno di dormire con lui.  
Derek aveva accennato solo un "ci penserò", ma la notte successiva era tornato, e anche la notte dopo ancora e quella dopo ancora.

“Cinque minuti e mi alzo, promesso”  
Disse Derek, ancora mezzo assopito nonostante gli occhi aperti.  
“No Derek tu ti alzi ora, mi stai di nuovo sudando addosso. Fa schifo”  
“Non é colpa mia se sono caloroso e sudo la notte”  
“Beh nessuno ti ha detto che devi dormire con la maglia Sourwolf.”

Derek fece una faccia stupita, ma non tanto per il soprannome che Stiles gli aveva affibbiato oramai da anni, a quello si era abituato e, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso mai ad alta voce, quel soprannome non gli dispiaceva al contrario di quanto dava a vedere.

“E non fare quella faccia, dormiamo già insieme che tu dorma con la maglia o meno a me non cambia nulla. Se ti evita di sudare tanto meglio”  
Aggiunse Stiles alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Buono a sapersi”

Derek si alzò dal letto, provocando a Stiles un brivido di freddo per la mancanza di quel calore che il lupo gli forniva ogni notte, si vestì e dopo aver fatto un cenno di saluto col capo, uscì dalla finestra.

Due minuti dopo lo sceriffo aprì la porta della camera di Stiles per assicurarsi che il figlio fosse sveglio e così la giornata del giovane Stilinski iniziò.

A scuola, ad aspettarlo davanti al cancello, si trovava il branco come sempre: Malia e Lydia ridevano adocchiando le nuove matricole, Scott parlava con Liam probabilmente di Lacrosse e Mason e Corey si sbaciucchiavano... sdolcinati.

Stiles si avvicinò al gruppo salutandoli con un caloroso sorriso.  
“Stiles la tua pelle sta diventando più bella della mia , mi devi dire come fai a svegliarti sempre così riposato. Studi scientifici hanno dimostrato che riposare bene é benefico per la pelle, quindi dimmi: che cuscino usi? In che posizione dormi?”  
Come sempre da due mesi a quella parte, Stiles rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo e si recò nell'aula di storia prima che Lydia potesse opprimerlo con le sue domande.

In fondo cosa poteva dire? Che la metà della notti il suo cuscino era Derek e che l'altra metà, quando non dormiva con la testa poggiata sui pettorali dell'Alpha, era perché si ritrovava ad essere il cucchiaio più piccolo mentre lui lo abbracciava?

Il branco non sapeva delle abitudini notturne di Stiles perché anche in quel caso la situazione sarebbe stata difficile da spiegare, ancora più difficile che spiegarla al padre visto che i licantropi del gruppo avrebbero facilmente sentito i battiti del suo cuore.   
Non che ci fosse niente su cui mentire, era ovvio, però era meglio non rischiare. 

La giornata era passata tranquillamente, le cose a scuola andavano moderatamente bene: nessuno lo infastidiva più, un po' perché Jackson non frequentava più con loro, un po' perché erano la classe dell'ultimo anno, esclusi Mason, Liam e Corey che erano più piccoli, un po' perché da quando Lydia era diventata parte del gruppo ristretto di amicizie, loro erano diventati il gruppo popolare per transizione. Non che questo gli importasse, ma di certo aiutava.

L'unico momento di cui Stiles avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno era stata la conversazione con Scott avvenuta in biblioteca, mentre studiavano avendo un'ora buco.

Stiles aveva alzato gli occhi e aveva trovato l'amico ad osservalo con una faccia contrita, come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa.  
“Che c'é?”- aveva bisbigliato Stiles, un po' perché il lupo l'avrebbe sentito ugualmente, un po' perché erano comunque in biblioteca e lui si sarebbe felicemente evitata la ramanzina della bibliotecaria.  
“Perché hai l'odore di Derek addosso?”

Quella domanda aveva spiazzato Stiles, che aveva subito iniziato a pensare ad una risposta che non fosse la verità ovviamente, ma che non lo spingesse proprio a mentire.  
“Beh credo che tutto il branco abbia il suo odore addosso, visto che è tornato no?”  
Scott non sembrò sospettare nulla visto che disse  
“Si ma su di te é più forte”  
“Non lo so amico, sarà perché ci siamo visti ieri e stamattina non ho avuto il tempo di farmi la doccia”  
“Perché vi siete visti ieri?”- aveva continuato ad indagare Scott.

Era stato però salvato in calcio d'angolo prima dalla bibliotecaria, che era rimasta ferma a guardargli per cinque minuti assicurandosi che non riprendessero a parlare e poi dalla campanella, che aveva impedito a Scott di riprendere il discorso. Almeno momentaneamente.

Senza neanche rendersene conto il pomeriggio era arrivato e Stiles si ritrovò ad essere inevitabilmente in ansia.  
Era nello spogliatoio, aspettando che il coach facesse il suo discorso prima di mandarli in campo, e la sua ansia non faceva che salire.

“Stai bene?”-gli chiese Scott  
“Certo”  
“Stiles puzzi di ansia e il tuo battito cardiaco mi sta letteralmente martellando nelle orecchie” continuò Scott, cercando di convincere l'amico a parlare.  
“É la prima partita di campionato, sono solo agitato. Tutto qua”

Scott non chiese altro, non fiutando nessuno bugia sia perché, dato il battito già alterato di Stiles sarebbe stato difficile, sia perchè quella non era propriamente una bugia.  
Stiles era in ansia per la partita, ma non perché fosse ricominciato il campionato bensì perché la prima partita era proprio contro la squadra con cui avevano giocato l'amichevole due mesi prima.  
La squadra di cui faceva parte quel ragazzo che, senza nessun motivo apparente, lo aveva aggredito.

Stiles uscì dagli spogliatoi e si diresse vicino agli spalti per salutare almeno con la mano il branco e suo padre, che come sempre venivano a guardare lui, Scott e Liam giocare  
Rivolse lo sguardo alla panchina avversaria e lo vide: il ragazzo che lo aveva aggredito, lo stava fulminando con lo sguardo. Un brivido di paura gli corse lungo la schiena.

Mentre i suoi occhi si intrecciavano con quelli poco amichevoli del suo aggressore, Stiles si sentì osservato; ruppe quel contatto di sguardi per guardarsi intorno e li vide: due occhi rosso rubino lo stavano guardando. Il suo battito rallentò immediatamente, una piacevole sensazione di protezione inebriò Stiles.

A Scott non era sfuggito quel repentino cambiamento di umore dell'amico, ma non indagò, anche perché Derek Hale li stava raggiungendo sul campo.  
“Che ci fai qui?”  
Chiese Scott evidentemente sorpreso  
“Credevo che gli amici si supportassero o cose del genere”- rispose il maggiore   
“Tu odi il Lacrosse”- disse allora Stiles, anche lui confuso sul perché Derek fosse lì, nonostante fosse più che contento della sua presenza.  
“Appunto, vedete di vincere, almeno ne sarà valsa la pena”

Derek lasciò il campo, per recarsi sugli spalti e sedersi vicino al branco, solo dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo truce a un determinato ragazzo della squadra avversaria.

“Avete visto come Derek ha guardato il numero 14? Lo ha praticamente incenerito con lo sguardo”  
Chiese Liam raggiungendo Scott e Stiles.  
“Derek guarda male tutti”  
Rispose Stiles, ma allontanatosi dai suoi amici, si girò verso gli spalti e, assicuratosi che nessun altro lo stesse guardando, sorrise a Derek.

La squadra di Beacon Hills vinse la partita non soltanto per merito dei giocatori, ma anche perché ogni volta che Stiles si avvicinava alla porta della squadra avversaria, il difensore con la maglia 14 semplicemente si scansava lasciandolo passare, non provando neanche a fermarlo.

Nessuno ne capì il perché, tranne Derek e Stiles ovviamente.

Quella notte, quando Derek entrò dalla finestra, mentre si toglieva le scarpe, Stiles ruppe il silenzio  
“Grazie”- disse semplicemente, sapeva di non dover aggiungere altro. Stiles sapeva che Derek avrebbe capito il resto.  
Derek non rispose continuando a spogliarsi e una volta rimasto solo con i boxer entrò nel letto e abbracciò Stiles come al solito.

Se Stiles credeva che dormire con un Derek con o senza maglia non gli avrebbe cambiato nulla, si sbagliava. Non appena il petto del lupo privo di qualsiasi indumento toccò la sua schiena, benché quest'ultima fosse coperta, un brivido percorse la schiena di Stiles e il suo cuore cominciò a battere più velocemente.

“Che succede?”  
Chiese Derek evidentemente preoccupato  
“Niente”- rispose schivo Stiles   
“Stiles...”  
“Dormiamo e basta ok? Noi non parliamo, noi dormiamo e basta”

Nonostante la durezza nelle parole di Stiles, Derek capì cosa il minore volesse dire e dopo avergli circondato la vita e avergli fatto un leggera carezza sul fianco, aspettò che il cuore di Stiles si calmasse così da potersi addormentare anche lui.

Quella carezza inaspettata, che presto sarebbe diventata parte della loro routine, calmò inspiegabilmente Stiles che, coccolato dal calore che il lupo gli trasmetteva, si fece accogliere dalle braccia di Morfeo.


	3. Attacchi di panico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo avviso: Stiles ha un attacco di panico in questo capitolo

Stiles era a mensa con il resto del branco a parlare del più e del meno, c'erano tutti tranne Scott che si era trattenuto nel cortile per rispondere a una chiamata. Mentre il gruppo rideva per una delle solite uscite assurde di Malia, Stiles vide Scott aprire la porta della mensa e raggiungerli al tavolo.

“Ehi chi era al telefono prima?”- chiese Stiles curioso visto che quella chiamata era durata più di cinque minuti. La cosa non era strana di per se, ma era strana quando si trattava di Scott: all'alpha infatti non piaceva intrattenersi a parlare al telefono, generalmente chiamava solo per mettersi d'accordo su dove e a che ora vedersi e poi ti chiudeva inesorabilmente il telefono in faccia.   
“Derek”- rispose Scott.

Stiles per poco non si strozzò, quella mattina Derek non gli aveva accennato a niente, cosa poteva mai essere successo? Certo, il fatto che Derek non gli avesse detto niente, non aveva granché significato, non erano certo tipi da confidarsi sentimenti e problemi; ma se Derek avesse avuto bisogno di una mano, glielo avrebbe detto, no? Si ritrovò a pensare Stiles.

“Che voleva?”- chiese allora Liam.  
“Vorrebbe che ci allenassimo tutti insieme oggi al loft, chissà come ha capito che io non vi faccio allenare in quanto Alpha e blah blah blah. Le solite cose di Derek, del tipo siamo sempre a Beacon Hills e non sai mai quando arriverà la prossima minaccia, dobbiamo essere pronti.”- rispose Scott.  
“Beh ha ragione”- si trovò Stiles a difenderlo. 

Scott gli lanciò un'occhiataccia aspettandosi che l'amico prendesse le sue parti, ma Stiles era profondamente convinto che Derek avesse ragione. Cavolo erano davvero a Beacon Hills, che era letteralmente un faro per creature soprannaturali e psicopatici omicidi, non avrebbero dovuto abbassare la guarda.

“Ti prego dimmi che hai detto di sì e che anche gli umani sono ammessi ad assistere. Ho sempre sognato vedere Derek in canottiera sudato per lo sforzo”- intervenne allora Mason, che si beccò un'occhiataccia da tutti, in particolare dal suo ragazzo Corey.  
“Anche se devo ammettere che non ha tutti i torti”- disse allora Lydia.  
“Si ho detto di sì e si Derek parlava di tutto il branco, quindi siete inclusi anche voi”- chiuse il discorso Scott.  
Dopo poco suonò la campanella che li costrinse a tornare in classe.

Stiles ebbe la mente altrove per tutti il resto delle lezioni: pensava all'allenamento, a cosa sarebbe successo, se il resto del branco avesse notato qualcosa di diverso tra lui e Derek. Anche se in fondo non molto era cambiato: quando il sole sorgeva l'alpha tornava ad essere il solito lupo acido e scorbutico con lui, in particolare se qualcuno li guardava, per poi trasformarsi in un lupetto da coccolare e abbracciare dopo il tramonto per dormire serenamente.

Finite le lezioni, il branco si recò direttamente al loft di Derek, dove, con sommo piacere di Mason, l'alpha li accolse con una canottiera grigia e un pantalone di tuta nero.   
Il branco notò la mascella di Mason aprirsi inevitabilmente quando Derek aprì la porta del loft, comportamento che non era sfuggito di certo al padrone di casa anche se decise di non darlo a vedere.

Stiles, vedendo la reazione di Mason, si soffermò un attimo ad osservare Derek: ben piazzato come sempre, le spalle larghe, i bicipiti ben definiti per non parlare dei pettorali, a completare quel fisico mozzafiato, l'uomo aveva due occhi smeraldo che erano capaci di incantarti in un minuto. Per non parlare degli altri occhi di Derek, quelli rosso fuoco, caldi e rassicuranti, ma che erano anche in grado di trasmettere fierezza e letalità.  
Stiles si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, prima che un odore di eccitazione facesse attirare l'attenzione del branco su di lui.

Stiles, Mason e Lydia si sistemarono sul divano a godersi lo spettacolo.   
“Quando volete”- disse Derek, ricevendo in risposta degli sguardi confusi.  
“Quando volete cosa?”- chiese Malia al cugino.  
“Quando siete pronti, attaccatemi”- rispose il maggiore 

“Vorresti dire che siamo noi quattro contro di te?”- chiese Liam indicando prima lui, Corey, Malia e Scott e poi Derek.  
“Si, fatemi vedere che sapete fare”  
“Derek, non puoi farcela se tutti e quattro ti attacchiamo contemporaneamente” - disse Scott sicuro.  
“Beh dimostratelo.”- disse Derek in tono di sfida.

“Sarà l'allenamento più corto della storia”- disse Mason tra il divertito e il deluso.  
“Non hai mai visto combattere Derek”- gli rispose Stiles,

“In che senso? Credi davvero che possa resistere più di 5 minuti da solo contro 3 mannari, di cui un Alpha, ed una chimera?”- gli chiese perplesso il ragazzo di colore.  
“Non solo, sono sicuro che se l'allenamento finirà sarà perché loro non ce la faranno più e non perché Derek si sarà stancato”- rispose sicuro Stiles.

Mason lo guardò stupito, ma Stiles era troppo preso dal sorrisetto sul volto di Derek: il maggiore lo aveva sentito e probabilmente anche gli altri a questo punto, ma a lui non interessava, aveva detto solo quello che pensava.

Derek rimase ancora qualche secondo fermo al centro del loft con le braccia incrociate sul petto; il primo ad attaccare fu Liam, che venne preso per il collo da Derek senza un attimo di esitazione. L'alpha sollevò il ragazzo con una sola mano, come se stesse sollevando un bicchiere d'acqua, ma Stiles notò che l'uomo stava evitando di stringere eccessivamente per non fare del male al Beta. Malia approfittò di quel momento per attaccare il cugino, ma il maggiore lanciò Liam sulla coyote facendo cadere entrambi a terra.

Stiles si era accorto già da un po' che Corey era sparito, usando il suo potere per nascondersi ad occhi umani e mannari, si chiese inevitabilmente se anche Derek lo avesse notato. Ricevette la sua riposta poco dopo quando l'alpha si voltò di scatto, riuscendo a prendere Corey, nonostante non riuscisse a vederlo, e a scaraventarlo a terra, bloccandolo con una mano sul petto. Nel momento in cui la sua schiena toccò terra, Corey tornò ad essere visibile facendo uscire un gemito di dolore dalla bocca, ma Derek non infierì oltre lasciandolo lì sdraiato.

“Ok magari puoi battere loro, ma sono un Alpha anche io Derek. Sono forte tanto quanto te, se non di più visto che io ho un branco diversamente da te. I tuoi occhi saranno anche rossi, ma lo sappiamo tutti che sei un omega; un Alpha senza un branco non é nulla”- disse Scott alle spalle di Derek facendo brillare i suoi occhi rossi.

Derek si voltò a guardarlo, era chiaro che Scott stesse cercando di far innervosire l'altro Alpha, ma il maggiore non sembrò mostrare segni di cedimento o di nervosismo.  
Al contrario di Stiles che, sempre seduto sul divano, nel sentire quelle parole uscire dalla bocca del suo migliore amico, sentì la rabbia montare dentro di lui, facendolo muovere sul divano cercando di calmarsi. Lydia si voltò a guardarlo confusa, per poi riportare lo sguardo sui due lupi che si stavano ancora guardando torvi.

“Che fai non rispondi?”- ricominciò Scott -“Beh in effetti fai bene a non avere un branco, l'ultima volta non é finita bene per loro vero? Hai solo dimostrato che pessimo Alpha tu sia”

Stiles non ce la faceva più, la rabbia continuava ad aumentare, Derek doveva averlo percepito, perché si voltò a guardarlo; Scott approfittò di quel momento di distrazione per attaccare il maggiore, ma Derek, ripresosi dal momento di distrazione, bloccò il suo attacco. Continuarono così per venti minuti: Scott che provava a colpire Derek e Derek che lo fermava ogni volta, senza mai contrattaccare.  
Alla fine Derek bloccò il minore contro il muro minacciandolo con i suoi occhi rosso fuoco, senza dire una parola, per poi lasciarlo cadere a terra. Voltandosi e tornando al centro del loft, aspettando sempre a braccia conserte, nel caso qualcuno volesse riprovare ad attaccarlo.

Tutti rimasero in silenzio fino a quando non sentirono Mason dire dal divano  
“É stato dannatamente sexy ed eccitante”  
“Che ti avevo detto?”- disse semplicemente Stiles, con una punto di orgoglio nella voce, beccandosi semplicemente un'altra occhiata stranita da Lydia.  
“É carino da parte tua supportare il tuo migliore amico e il tuo branco, davvero”- disse Scott sarcastico, ma tutti notarono del risentimento nella sua voce.  
“Ehi sarei stato contento di sbagliarmi, ma che posso dire... io punto sul cavallo vincete”- disse Stiles cercando di smorzare la tensione facendo l'occhiolino al suo migliore amico.

“Come hai fatto?”- chiese Liam guardando Derek con profonda ammirazione.   
A Stiles scappò una leggera risata nel vedere come il più piccolo guardasse il maggiore.

“Avete tutti dei punti deboli, ma quello é normale. Tu Liam non usi la tua rabbia, per paura di perdere il controllo, quando è proprio di quella che ti dovresti servire. Se davvero perdi ancora il controllo, vuol dire che hai molto su cui lavorare. Corey solo perché qualcuno non ti vede, non vuol dire che non possa sentirti con tutti gli altri sensi, sei troppo rumoroso ; e anche se non ti avessi sentito muovere per tutto il tempo, le tue emozioni ti avrebbero comunque tradito, impara a controllarle. Malia tu hai il problema opposto a Liam, punti solo sulla rabbia e benché questa ti renda sicuramente forte, ti acceca; devi imparare a prevedere le mosse del tuo avversario, devi imparare a pianificare un attacco”- disse Derek.

Tutti aspettarono, convinti che arrivasse anche il commento per Scott, ma Derek non riprese a parlare limitandosi a fissarlo.  
“Beh a me non dici niente, dopo tutto quello che ho detto io a te?”- disse Scott in tono di sfida.  
“Benché cercare di farmi perdere la lucidità sia stata un'ottima tattica, sei ancora acerbo negli attacchi Scott. E comunque il vero problema é che non lottate come un branco”- quella risposta di Derek colpì tutti.

Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio, minuto che Stiles usò per osservare una goccia di sudore che nasceva dalla fronte di Derek, per andare a delineare la sua guancia, scendere fino alla mascella squadrata, fino al mento, per poi percorrere il collo dell'Alpha per arrivare alla clavicola e perdersi poi sotto alla maglia. Stiles, anche non potendola vedere, immaginò il percorso di quella goccia di sudore: la vide scendere lungo i pettorali delineati dell'uomo, la vide arrivare agli addominali per poi perdersi a livello dell'elastico dei pantaloni.  
Stiles stava già immaginando quella gocciolina di sudore oltrepassare i boxer dell'uomo, quando una nuova gomitata di Lydia lo riscosse; la ragazza lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto malizioso, Stiles si rese conto solo allora di aver fissato l'alpha per tutto quel tempo. Sperò che solo la Banshee se ne fosse accorta.

“continuerai ad allenarci?”- chiese Liam speranzoso.  
“Non é una mia scelta”- disse Derek, come se volesse ricordare al ragazzo che non era lui l'alpha che doveva decidere.

Liam si voltò a guardare Scott in cerca di una risposta.  
“A giorni alterni dopo scuola se per te va bene”- disse allora Scott.

Derek fece solo un cenno positivo con la testa, per poi aggiungere   
“Ma sarò io a decidere come avverrà l'allenamento”- Scott lo guardò accigliato, essendo un Alpha non era facile per lui prendere ordini e lasciare ad un altro il controllo, ma Derek aveva dimostrato di essere ancora superiore a lui nel combattimento, quindi alla fine acconsentì.  
“E loro tre”- disse indicando i tre umani sul divano- “Si alleneranno anche loro”- disse Derek  
“Cosa? Perché?”- chiese Lydia, evidentemente contraria all'idea.

Derek si limitò a guardarla, Lydia lo fissava di rimando, come se si stessero sfidando a chi crollasse per primo; ma Stiles, che sapeva quanto fossero testardi i due, decise di rispondere per Derek, anche perché era chiaro il motivo della decisione dell'Alpha.

“Perché in caso di pericolo, dobbiamo essere in grado di difenderci, altrimenti il resto del branco sarebbe troppo distratto da noi per lottare al pieno della concentrazione”  
“Neanche con tutto l'allenamento del mondo riusciremmo a battere un licantropo”- disse Lydia

“forse, ma potete sicuramente sopravvivere fino a quando un altro membro del branco non verrà in vostro soccorso. E poi ricordo che Allison non avesse problemi ad affrontare un licantropo”- disse Derek  
“Chi é Allison?”- chiese Mason curioso.  
“Un'amica”- rispose semplicemente Lydia.

Quell'argomento stava mettendo a disagio tutti, in particolare Stiles.  
“Come mai non l'abbiamo mai conosciuta?”- questa volta era stato Corey a parlare.  
“É morta a causa mia”- disse Stiles che iniziava a sentire l'aria mancare.

Il cuore aveva aumentato la frequenza dei suoi battiti, non riusciva a respirare, Stiles si alzò dal divano a fatica, con l'intento di uscire dal loft per prendere aria... aveva bisogno di aria.  
Ma cadde a terra prima di raggiungere la porta del loft, sentiva il branco chiamarlo, dirgli di respirare. 

Vide Lydia chinarsi di fronte a lui, la ragazza poggiò le labbra sulle sue; ma non funzionava, anzi Stiles sentiva il panico aumentare, continuava a vedere Allison che veniva trafitta da una spada, spada che era lui ad impugnare. Sapeva che non era andata così, ma quella era l'immagine che continuava a vedere ancora e ancora nella sua testa: lui che pugnalava Allison e il suo migliore amico che piangeva mentre stringeva tra le braccia il corpo dell'amata, urlandogli di avergli rovinato la vita.

Sentì in lontananza le voci degli amici  
"Non capisco, l'ultima volta ha funzionato"- gli sembrò avesse detto Lydia.  
Sentì la voce del suo migliore amico chiedergli di contare le sue dita insieme a lui, ma non funzionava: Stiles sapeva che non era un sogno, lo sapeva anche fin troppo bene.

“Non.... non”- Stiles non sapeva cosa fare, sapeva che doveva solo aspettare che passasse, ma non riusciva a respirare.  
Si sentì sollevare da terra, sentì delle braccia che lo stringevano, sentì il profumo di Derek.  
“Ora passa, lo prometto. Ora passa”- disse semplicemente Derek mentre strofinava il naso sul collo di Stiles.

Il battito di Stiles iniziò a rallentare, iniziò a respirare e l'odore di Derek lo colpì ancora una volta, calmandolo.  
Stiles rimase tra le braccia di Derek ancora qualche minuto nonostante l'attacco di panico fosse passato, non era pronto a lasciare quel posto sicuro che era il corpo del maggiore, non gli importava che fosse giorno e non notte, non gli importava che tutti li stessero guardando e che avrebbero avuto delle domande, a lui semplicemente non importava.  
Dopo qualche minuto sentì Derek spostare entrambi vicino al divano, il lupo fece sedere l'umano, ma sentendo il cuore del ragazzo perdere un battito alla mancanza del contatto, si sedette vicino a lui facendo in modo che le loro ginocchia si toccassero.

“Scusate”- disse alla fine Stiles.  
“Non hai niente di cui scusarti. Pensavo gli attacchi di panico fossero passati”- disse Scott  
“Lo pensavo anche io”- rispose Stiles.

“Non é stata colpa tua e lo sai”- disse Lydia con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Se non vi dispiace vorrei andare a casa”- Stiles voleva almeno per il momento evitare le domande, sapeva che sarebbero arrivate prima o poi, ma in quel momento non aveva la forza di rispondere.

“Ti accompagno”- si offrì subito Scott.  
“Ho la Jeep, non ti preoccupare”  
“Va bene vengo con te nella Jeep e poi torno a casa a piedi”- gli propose l'amico.  
“Ti può accompagnare Lydia”- e prima che il giovane Alpha potesse ribattere aggiunse -“Scusami ho bisogno di stare da solo”  
E detto questo uscì dalla porta del loft.

Arrivato a casa si mise nel letto, dopo essere stato dieci minuti a fissare la finestra per decidere se lasciarla aperta o meno; voleva vedere Derek o voleva stare solo si era chiesto. Alla fine l'aveva lasciata aperta: sapeva che aveva bisogno di lui per dormire.

Derek arrivò poco dopo che Stiles si era messo sotto le coperte, come al solito si spogliò, si mise sotto le coperte e lo abbracciò.  
A Stiles una lacrima, scappata senza il suo permesso, rigò la guancia; Derek doveva aver percepito le sue emozioni perché disse  
“Shhh ci sono io Stiles, va tutto bene”

Derek gli accarezzò il fianco come aveva fatto qualche sera prima, per poi strofinare il naso nel solco del suo collo.  
“Vuoi parlarne?”- chiese Derek vedendo che il più piccolo non si addormentava.  
“Non c'é niente di cui parlare”- rispose Stiles.

“Sai che non é stata colpa tua vero? Eravate tutti d'accordo di sacrificarvi al posto dei vostri genitori, sapevate le possibili conseguenze, se fosse successo a Scott o ad Allison li avresti incolpati?”- cercò di farlo ragionare l'alpha.  
“Ma non è successo a loro, é successo a me. Loro sono stati abbastanza forti da chiudere quella dannata porta nella loro mente, io invece l'ho lasciato entrare solo perché sono debole.”- disse il più piccolo con voce rotta.

“Stiles tu sei una delle persone più forti che io conosca; non devi sentirti in colpa. Non hai ucciso tu Allison, non comandavi tu gli Oni, non impugnavi tu la spada, non eri tu, era il Nogitsune”- lo rassicurò Derek.  
“Diciamo che hai ragione; neanche l'incendio era colpa tua, tu hai smesso di sentirti in colpa?”- Stiles si rese un secondo troppo tardi delle parole che erano uscite dalla sua bocca.

“Derek... io non volevo...”- provò a rimediare.  
“Non fa niente, prova a dormire”- rispose brusco l'alpha.  
“Derek... Mi dispiace... davvero.. io”- balbettò Stiles mentre più lacrime gli bagnavano le guance.  
“Dormi Stiles”

Derek non smise di abbracciarlo, ma Stiles lo sentì allentare la presa e mai come allora lo sentì distante.  
Stiles non si addormentò subito, a tenerlo sveglio era la paura di perdere, a causa della sua dannata boccaccia, quella routine con l'alpha che, pur non essendone a conoscenza, notte dopo notte, lo stava salvando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In teoria non si può fermare un attacco di panico.  
> Non ho mai condiviso il bacio di Lydia e Stiles nella terza stagione durante l’attacco di panico:  
> 1) perché come ho detto prima non si può fermare un attacco di panico, se di vero e proprio attacco di panico si tratta  
> 2) perché un attacco di panico é un momento di profonda fragilità psicologica ed essere improvvisamente baciati da qualcuno, anche una persona cara, la reputo in qualche modo una violazione della persona   
> Detto questo... ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo


	4. Mancanze

Stiles aveva già gli occhi aperti quando il padre aprì la porta per svegliarlo, Stiles aveva gli occhi aperti non perché la sveglia l'avesse svegliato, ma perché non aveva chiuso occhio.  
Stiles non aveva dormito perché Derek non si era presentato quella notte, così come non si era presentato la notte precedente.

Due sere prima gli aveva mandato un messaggio

Da Derek   
Non credo di farcela, devo risolvere una cosa con Peter.

Già allora Stiles aveva avuto i suoi dubbi: punto primo da quando Peter era di nuovo a Beacon Hills? Punto secondo da quando Derek si preoccupava di aiutare quello psicopatico dello zio?  
Comunque gli aveva concesso il beneficio del dubbio, poi però la sera precedente gli era arrivato un altro messaggio

Da Derek  
Scusa, non ce la faccio neanche stasera.

Stiles aveva capito: Derek non sarebbe più tornato a dormire con lui, prima o poi avrebbe anche smesso di mandargli un messaggio per avvisarlo, come d'altronde Stiles aveva smesso di avvisarlo che la finestra era aperta, dopo che avevano preso l'abitudine di dormire insieme.

Stiles scese a preparare la colazione per lui e il padre, non aveva senso rimanere ancora nel letto.

“Stiles”- non rispose  
“Stiles!”- alzò la voce il padre.  
“Che c'è? Chi é morto? Quale branco di Alpha?”- scattò all'improvviso lambendo il mestolo come se fosse un'arma.

“Figliolo stai dormendo in piedi e stai bruciando il bacon. Non puoi bruciarmi il bacon quando mi concedi di mangiarlo una sola volta a settimana”- gli disse il padre, guardando prima il figlio e poi il bacon come se fosse in lutto... per il bacon ovviamente.  
“Scusa, te lo rifaccio”- disse Stiles buttando il bacon abbrustolito e prendendone dell'altro dal frigo.

“Che ti succede figliolo?”- chiese il padre preoccupato  
“Sono solo stanco papà, stanotte non ho dormito granché”  
“C'é qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”- Noah Stilinski era entrato in modalità sceriffo  
“No, non riuscivo a trovare la posizione giusta tutto qui”

Già perché la posizione giusta era accoccolato a un certo Sourwolf che aveva deciso di interrompere la loro routine. 

Stiles era furioso: Derek non avrebbe dovuto farlo abituare alla sua presenza per poi abbandonarlo alla sua sorte. Stiles era ormai diventato dipendente da quei dannati bicipiti, da quel dannato calore, da quelle dannate gambe che si incastravano con le sue alla perfezione, Stiles era diventato dipendente da quel dannato naso che il lupo strusciava ogni notte sul suo collo prima di dormire. Ora Stiles era in astinenza e non sapeva se mai sarebbe riuscito a dormire senza Derek.

A Stiles era chiaro che il lupo non si sarebbe ripresentato, ma aveva anche capito che era solo colpa sua: era convinto Derek non sarebbe tornato dopo quel commento infelice che aveva fatto sull'incendio. Ma insomma, era uscito da poco da un attacco di panico non intendeva fare quel commento infelice: lui era profondamente convinto che Derek non avesse colpe, era solo stanco.  
Ma Derek aveva preso la sua decisione ed era liberissimo di farlo, Stiles non lo avrebbe pregato di tornare, piuttosto sarebbe morto di insonnia.

Sentiva lo sguardo del padre che lo scrutava, poteva sentire anche gli ingranaggi del cervello dello sceriffo ipotizzare i possibili motivi, studiare le domande da porre.  
Stiles però mise il bacon di fronte al padre, distraendolo dal suo intento.

Dopo aver fatto colazione, il giovane Stilinski si vestì e andò a scuola, pronto ad evitare ancora una volta le domande di Scott e soprattutto Lydia.  
Il giorno prima per evitare le domande degli amici si era anche fatto mettere in punizione da Harris, ma almeno era riuscito nel suo intento: nessuna domanda gli era stata posto sugli attacchi di panico recentemente tornati.

Ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito ancora per molto, anche perché già prima Scott era stato molto insistente con le sue domande "Perché pensi ancora che la morte de Allison sia colpa tua?", "Come mai Derek é riuscito a calmarti?", "Da quando tu e Derek non vi odiate a morte", "Derek Hale che ti abbraccia? Che succede?".  
Stiles sapeva che il suo migliore amico sarebbe tornato presto all'attacco, per non parlare di Lydia, la bionda fragola lo spaventava più di Scott, visto che lo guardava con sguardo malizioso a dire "Tu credi che io non sappia, ma io so". Anche se non c'era granché da sapere.

Sarebbe riuscito ad evitare quelle domande anche oggi, anche a costo di fingere un attacco di diarrea talmente urgente da scappare a casa. Riflettendoci non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea visto che dopo gli allenamenti di Lacrosse, sarebbero dovuti andare al loft per gli allenamenti con Derek. Di bene in meglio proprio.

Contro ogni sua aspettativa Stiles riuscì ad arrivare agli allenamenti di Lacrosse senza domande da parte di Scott e Lydia che , stranamente, non avevano neanche provato a chiedere.  
Il giovane Stilinski iniziava quasi a pensare che sarebbe arrivato a fine giornata senza una crisi nervosa, certo il coach lo aveva messo a dura prova ma li aveva finalmente liberati, concedendogli di tornare a casa.

Stiles si era intrattenuto con Scott e Liam a parlare; Lydia, Malia, Mason e Corey, che avevano assistito agli allenamenti dagli spalti in modo tale da andare insieme da Derek, li avevano raggiunti sul campo, quando Garrett, uno dei componenti della squadra, tra l'altro uno di quelli con cui Stiles non aveva proprio un ottimo rapporto, decise di dare aria alla bocca

“Ehi Stilinski quando ti deciderai a lasciare la squadra?”- gli urlò alle spalle  
“Sta zitto Garrett”- gli aveva risposto Stiles senza voltarsi e tornando a parlare con i suoi amici. Ma il ragazzo continuò 

“Che c'é Stilinski? Ti sei offeso, andiamo lo sanno tutti che il coach ti tiene in squadra solo perché sei il migliore amico del capitano. Beh questo o perché gli fai pena perché persino tua madre ha preferito morire piuttosto che avere ancora a che fare con te”

A quelle parole di Garrett, Stiles non ci vide più, la rabbia gli aveva annebbiato la mente, l'unica cosa che voleva fare era prendere a pugni quel verme che aveva osato parlare della madre. E così fece.

Stiles fu addosso a Garrett in un secondo, gli tirò il primo pugno  
“Non ti azzardare a nominare mia madre un'altra volta”- gli disse tirandogli un altro cazzotto.  
“Io ti spacco la faccia, mi hai capito?”- continuò dopo un altro pugno.  
“Che c'é ?ora non parli più?”- un pugno, e un altro e un altro ancora.  
“Basta Stiles, ha capito”- sentì dire Scott alle sue spalle.

Ma Stiles non si fermò

“Rimangiati quello che hai detto”- continuò guardando torvo Garrett, che lo guardava ancora con sfida nonostante avesse il labbro rotto e un occhio gonfio.  
“Stiles HO DETTO BASTA”- disse ancora Scott provando ad usare il suo potere da Alpha.

Ma stiles tirò un altro pugno al compagno di squadra.

“STILES ADESSO BASTA”- tuonò la voce da Alpha di Derek alle sue spalle.  
La mano di Stiles, già pronta a sferrare l'ennesimo colpo, si fermò a mezz'aria, Stiles rimase fermo, immobile.

Sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, non aveva bisogno di guardare, sapeva che era Derek.  
“Coraggio alzati Stiles”- disse ancora con forza il maggiore.

Stiles, prima a cavalcioni sul compagno di squadra, si alzò  
“Io... io... mi dispiace”- ora che la rabbia era sfumata, si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto: Garrett aveva il labbro spaccato, un livido sullo zigomo e l'occhio sinistro leggermente gonfio. Non aveva niente di rotto, ma c'era mancato poco.

Scott intimò a Garrett di andare via, mentre Stiles era ancora immobile che balbettava un "Mi dispiace", nonostante il ragazzo che aveva picchiato non fosse più lì ad ascoltarlo.

“Io... non so che mi é preso... quando... quando ha nominato... mia madre.,io... io non ci ho visto più... mi dispiace... mi dispiace”- continuò traumatizzato Stiles.

“Stiles, ehi guardami”- disse Derek voltando il ragazzo in modo tale che potessero guardarsi negli occhi- “Lo sappiamo che non volevi, é tutto ok, ti sei fermato in tempo”  
“Se tu non mi avessi fermato...“- Stiles era paralizzato, terrorizzato; non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe potuto picchiare qualcuno.  
“Ti saresti fermato da solo”- provò a rassicurarlo Derek  
“Non puoi saperlo”- disse Stiles mentre una lacrima gli rigava la guancia.  
“Invece lo so, ti saresti fermato anche da solo. Tranquillo”- disse il maggiore abbracciandolo per poi rivolgersi agli altri, mentre teneva ancora Stiles tra le sue braccia- “ ci vediamo al loft, io porto Stiles con la Jeep”

Derek vide Scott pronto a chiedere qualcosa ma, fulminandolo con lo sguardo, disse “Al loft” facendo intendere che il discorso era chiuso.

Derek era al volante, mentre Stiles, sul sedile del passeggero, aveva la testa appoggiata sul finestrino e lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, ma il maggiore sapeva che il giovane Stilinski era immerso nei suoi pensieri. 

Il ragazzo era rammaricato e spaventato, Derek lo capiva dal suo odore.  
“Mi vuoi dire cosa é successo?”- provò ad iniziare l'alpha  
“Mi ha iniziato ad insultare sul fatto che non meritassi di stare in squadra, che il coach mi teneva solo per pietà o perché sono amico di Scott. Quello l'ho digerito, mi aveva fatto innervosire ma sono abituato alla stronzaggine, voglio dire mi sono allenato con te.... scusa non volevo”- si ritrovò ad aggiungere Stiles.

“Tranquillo, e allora cosa ti ha fatto scattare”  
“Ha nominato mia madre e non ci ho visto più”  
“Capisco”- disse allora Derek.

“Ogni tanto vorrei che ci fosse ancora il Nogitsune da incolpare, ma questa volta ero solo me stesso”- disse Stiles in un sussurro, conscio che il licantropo l'avrebbe sentito lo stesso.  
‘Se fosse stata colpa del Nogitsune, conoscendoti sono sicuro che ti saresti comunque preso la colpa”- gli fece notare il lupo.  
“Vero”

“Sembri stanco”- disse dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Derek.  
“Non ho dormito stanotte... e neanche la notte prima”- disse Stiles

Derek non rispose e allora Stiles mandò l'orgoglio a farsi benedire.  
“Non riesco a dormire se non ci sei, non so perché, so solo che non ci riesco”- disse il più piccolo continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
“Allora ci sarò, e se Peter dovesse avere bisogno di nuovo di me di notte, lo manderò a quel paese. In fondo é Peter”- rispose Derek.  
Stiles rise leggermente

“Mi dispiace per l'altra sera, lo so che tu non hai colpa... per l'incendio intendo. Io ero solo stanco... io davvero... ascolta il mio battito non penso che tu ti dovresti sentire in colpa per nulla. Non dirò mai più nulla, mai più, tu però torna”- disse Stiles con la voce rotta.  
“Ehi”- disse l'alpha mentre spostava una mano dal volante al ginocchio del ragazzo -“Non ti devi scusare, lo so che non lo pensi.”  
“E allora perché non sei venuto in questi due giorni?”  
“Stiles, Peter aveva davvero bisogno di me, non c'entra niente quello che hai detto l'altra sera. Non pensavo non riuscissi a dormire senza di me, altrimenti sarei venuto. Stanotte ci sarò, te lo prometto”- lo rassicurò Derek  
Stiles non rispose, anche perché non c'era più niente da dire, l'importante era che Derek quella notte ci sarebbe stato.

Derek parcheggiò la Jeep di fronte al loft e Stiles, dopo aver respirato profondamente, scese dalla machina.

Il resto del branco era già dentro ad aspettarli e con sommo dispiacere di tutti c'era anche Peter.  
“Eccolo il nuovo Rocky”- disse Peter vedendolo, beccandosi così un'occhiataccia da Derek e dal branco.

“Ok ora mi spiegate cosa cazzo succede”- sbottò Scott dopo pochi minuti in cui nessuno aveva parlato.  
“In che senso?”- chiese Stiles, sperando che l'amico capisse che lui avrebbe preferito parlare in privato.

“Non fare il finto tonto: che hai ultimamente? Gli attacchi di panico ti tornano e non ci dici niente? E da quando in qua Derek sa come farteli passare? Ma soprattutto che ti é preso oggi? E perché se ti dico io di fermarti neanche mi ascolti, ma quando lo fa lui sei subito pronto ad ascoltare? Che succede fra voi due? State insieme? Perché a me non importa Stiles, buon per te se ti rende felice. Voglio solo sapere che ti succede”- sbottò Scott.

“non esiste un modo per bloccare un attacco di panico Scott, devi solo aspettare che passi. Quella volta tu ci riuscisti solo perché io ero convinto di star sognando e per quanto riguarda Lydia.. beh ero sorpreso dal bacio ma credo sia una cosa che funzioni solo una volta. Ma soprattutto io e Derek non stiamo insieme”- rispose Stiles, sperando che quelle risposte accontentassero almeno in parte il suo amico.

“E allora perché hai sempre il suo odore addosso?”- evidentemente si era sbagliato, visto che scott aveva continuato con le domande.  
“Perché dormiamo insieme”- Stiles decise di dire la verità un po' perché era stanco, un po' perché c'erano troppe orecchie che avrebbero potuto percepire ogni minima bugia.  
“Cosa?”- chiesero insieme Malia, Mason e Scott. Mentre Lydia lo guardava soddisfatta, probabilmente perché credeva di aver sempre saputo tutto

“Non nel senso di andare a letto insieme, nel senso letterale del termine. Noi dormiamo nello stesso letto, dormiamo e basta”- Stiles rispose, chiedendosi perché Derek rimanesse in silenzio senza intervenire.  
“E perché?”  
“Non lo so Scott, semplicemente perché dormo meglio quando c'é lui. Mi fa sentire al sicuro”- disse Stiles cercando di non dare peso alla cosa.

“Perché dormi con lui?”- Scott si rivolse a Derek questa volta.  
“Non ti riguarda”- disse semplicemente il maggiore. Stiles si chiese internamente se Derek ci provasse gusto a peggiorare la situazione.

“Certo che mi riguarda visto che é il MIO migliore amico, nonché membro del MIO branco.”- a Stiles quelle parole di Scott dettero un po' fastidio ma non disse niente.

“Come é successo?”- riprese a chiedere il giovane Alpha  
“Com'é successo cosa?”- si ritrovò a chiedere spiegazioni Stiles   
“Come siete finiti a dormire insieme?”  
“Un paio di mesi fa, il giorno dell'amichevole, quando sono rimasto da solo nello spogliatoio a fine partita, un ragazzo della squadra avversaria é entrato e ha iniziato a picchiarmi. Io ero troppo sorpreso per difendermi, Derek lo ha fermato, mi ha riaccompagnato a casa e si é fermato a dormire. E da lì é diventata un abitudine”- raccontò il giovane Stilinski.

“Perché non me lo hai detto?”- la voce del suo migliore amico si era ormai calmata, mostrando solamente un po' di tristezza.  
“Non é che sia qualcosa di semplice da spiegare, é strano anche per me ma é quello che è“- cavolo Stiles si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe stato più semplice dire a scott che lui e Derek stavano insieme, e non cercare di fargli capire perché dormissero semplicemente insieme.

Scott fece solo un accenno con il capo, facendo capire che le domande per il momento erano finite.  
“Direi di saltare l'allenamento per oggi”- disse Derek, beccandosi un sospiro di sollievo da parte di tutti, tranne da parte di Mason che evidentemente era seccato di non poter vedere ancora l'alpha all'opera.

Tutti lasciarono il loft, Stiles si trattenne ancora qualche minuto per poi essere accompagnato alla macchina da Derek  
“Mi dispiace aver detto al branco che dormiamo insieme, so che probabilmente non volevi che si sapesse”- si ritrovò a dire il più piccolo.  
“Non mi importa se qualcuno lo sa”- gli rispose Derek, rivelandosi ancora una volta lo stesso uomo sicuro di se che era sempre stato.  
“Ok bene... io allora vado... ci... beh ciao, ci vediamo”- disse Stiles giocando con le chiavi della Jeep per il nervosismo.  
“Ci vediamo più tardi, lascia la finestra aperta”- disse l'alpha.  
“Sempre”

Per tutto il tragitto fino a casa Stiles borbottò su quanto fosse suonato sdolcinato e fuori luogo quel "sempre": loro non avrebbero dormito sempre insieme, prima o poi sarebbe tutto finito, Stiles lo sapeva e si diede dello stupido per aver pensato, anche solo per un minuto, che le cose potessero andare diversamente.

Ma se Stiles pensava che quella giornata avesse già raggiunto il picco con la conversazione con Scott, si sbagliava perché ad aspettarlo in soggiorno, seduto dalla poltrona, c'era il padre. Anzi, Stiles guardandolo negli occhi capì che quello non era solo il padre, era soprattutto lo sceriffo.

“Ora mi devi spiegare perché sono stato chiamato dal coach della tua scuola per essere informato che mio figlio ha quasi spaccato la faccia a un compagno di squadra”- gli chiese arrabbiato il padre.  
“Ha detto una cosa su mamma e io ho perso la testa. Lo so che non é una scusa, non succederà più lo prometto”  
“Sei sospeso dalla squadra per 2 settimane e sei in detenzione dopo scuola per tutto il resto del mese. E ovviamente il mese di punizione vale anche a casa”- disse il padre, ma la voce si era già addolcita probabilmente a causa della moglie.  
“Ok vado in camera, non ho molta fame”

Arrivato in camera Stiles vi trovò Derek appoggiato all'anta dell'armadio.  
“Come mai sei qui così presto?”- chiese assicurandosi di aver chiuso la porta.  
“Peter non la smetteva di punzecchiarmi”- rispose il lupo evidentemente scocciato.

“ok”- disse semplicemente Stiles, chiedendosi perché Derek fosse venuto da lui e non avesse fatto una corsa per sbollire la rabbia, per esempio. Deciso però ad non esternare i suoi dubbi, più per paura che Derek potesse andarsene nuovamente che per altro, si mise semplicemente alla scrivania a studiare.  
“Ti dò fastidio?”- chiese il maggiore.  
“No, però devo studiare”  
Derek fece un cenno di assenso, mettendosi seduto sul letto dopo aver preso un libro di Stiles che iniziò a leggere.

Stiles chiuse i libri dopo un paio d'ore, voltandosi a guardare Derek, rimanendo, però, seduto alla scrivania  
“Devi mangiare? Posso scendere a prenderti qualcosa se vuoi?”

Derek negò con il capo, prima di alzarsi dal letto e uscire dalla finestra. Il cuore di Stiles iniziò a battere velocemente, maledicendosi internamente e chiedendosi che cosa avesse fatto questa volta da far scappare l'Alpha.

Ma dopo pochi secondi il padre aprì la porta della sua camera, fermando i pensieri del giovane.  
“Figliolo io vado a letto”  
“Ok buonanotte papà”

Il tempo di sentire lo sceriffo chiudere la porta della sua camera, che Derek rientrò.  
“Ti sei agitato quando sono uscito dalla finestra”- affermò l'alpha- “Perché?”  
“Pensavo te ne stessi andando”- disse Stiles alzando le spalle.  
“Stiles ti ho detto che ci sarei stato”

Stiles si alzò dalla sedia e iniziò a spogliarsi per la prima volta sotto gli occhi di Derek. Nonostante dormissero insieme, infatti, il lupo era solito arrivare quando l'umano era ormai sotto le coperte.   
A Stiles sembrò di sentire lo sguardo di Derek indugiare un secondo di più su di lui mentre si sfilava i jeans per mettere i pantaloni del pigiama, ma catalogò il tutto come allucinazione dovuta alla stanchezza accumulata e si mise a letto.  
Derek lo raggiunse senza dire altro.

“Buona notte”- disse Derek dopo averlo abbracciato, accarezzato leggermente sul fianco e aver strusciato il naso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
“Buona notte”-disse Stiles tirando un sospiro di sollievo, perché magari erano state due notti ma a Stiles era sembrata un'eternità.


	5. Obbligo o Verità?

Contro ogni aspettativa il giorno dopo il branco non aveva fatto altre domande su lui e Derek, neanche Lydia; l'assenza di domande da parte dell'amica preoccupava però Stiles, lui era convinto che la bionda fragola stesse aspettando solo il momento giusto per attaccare e qualora quel momento fosse arrivato, niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto salvare quei 66 chili di pelle chiara e ossa fragili che portavano il nome di Stiles Stilinski. Neanche la sua fedele arma di difesa, ovvero il suo sarcasmo, lo avrebbe potuto aiutare contro Lydia Martin.

L'unico che aveva tirato fuori il discorso era stato Mason  
“Davvero dormi con quel tipo, cioè tu con quello schianto nel letto dormi e basta?”- aveva chiesto il ragazzo scandalizzato- “Neanche una strusciatina o una palpatina?”  
“No Mason, niente”- aveva risposto sbuffando Stiles.  
“Che spreco”- aveva detto Mason per poi entrare in classe.

Stiles capiva il punto di vista di Mason, era inutile negare che Derek fosse il tipo di ragazzo che faceva sognare le ragazze, eccitare i ragazzi gay, dubitare gli eterosessuali che finivano inesorabilmente o per avere un'epifania a casa sua o per odiarlo visto che loro non sarebbero mai potuti essere come lui. Quindi sì, Stiles capiva il disappunto di Mason, davvero lo capiva.

La giornata passò in fretta e tranquillamente, certo Stiles si era accorto di qualche occhiata da parte di Scott: l'amico lo fissava per poi spostare lo sguardo quando con i suoi sensi lupini percepivano l'umano voltarsi. Stiles non leggeva disappunto nello sguardo del giovane Alpha, Stiles sapeva cosa stava succedendo nella mente dell'amico: a lui non dava fastidio che il suo migliore amico dormisse con Derek Hale, a lui dava fastidio che Stiles non fosse andato da lui per parlarne, che non gli avesse detto dell'aggressione, gli dava fastidio che Derek Hale sembrasse essere il nuovo punto di riferimento del suo migliore amico quando fino a qualche mese prima quello era stato il suo compito. A Scott mancava lo Stiles che correva da lui a parlargli di Lydia, mancava lo Stiles che gli chiedeva aiuto per il Lacrosse, gli mancava lo Stiles che gli aveva parlato degli attacchi di panico quando sua madre era morta, gli mancava lo Stiles che, nel momento in cui aveva iniziato a dubitare della sua eterosessualità, gli aveva chiesto se secondo lui potesse essere attraente per i ragazzi gay. A Scott mancava Stiles, ma Scott capiva anche che in quel momento lui doveva semplicemente lasciare che gli eventi seguissero il loro decorso naturale. Così quando Stiles alla fine beccò l'alpha a fissarlo, quest'ultimo gli sorrise per poi tornare a concentrarsi sulla lezione di matematica. 

Nel pomeriggio il branco si recò da Derek per recuperare gli allenamenti che erano saltati il giorno prima.   
Stiles ebbe problemi a convincere il padre visto che tecnicamente lui era in punizione, ma lo sceriffo sarebbe stato fuori città fino a sera tarda per lavoro, quindi pur di non fare stare da solo il figlio tutta la notte, aveva acconsentito a farlo stare con gli amici, a patto che non tardasse visto che comunque era in punizione.

Gli allenamenti furono altamente stressanti visto che Derek mise tutti ai lavori forzati calibrando, a suo avviso, la quantità di lavoro a seconda della resistenza dei singoli membri: se i mannari e la chimera fecero 20 giri dell'isolato correndo, gli umani ne fecero solo 5....beh a Stiles ne toccarono 8 visto che, a detta di Derek, Stiles doveva essere più allenato dato che giocava a Lacrosse; se i mannari fecero 50 serie di addominali, gli umani ne fecero 20 esclusa Lydia che ne fece 10, se i mannari fecero 50 flessioni, Mason e Stiles ne fecero 25. Lydia a quel punto si era già rifiutata e si era messa a sedere sul divano, a guardarli allenarsi mentre lei si limava le unghie.

Alla fine tutti finirono di allenarsi e nonostante non avessero provato a combattere corpo a corpo era tutti distrutti.   
Mentre il branco riprendeva fiato chi sul divano, chi sdraiato a terra, Derek, che non si riteneva poi un essere così insensibile, ordinò della pizza per tutti.  
Mangiarono pressoché in silenzio, tutti troppo affamati per sprecare tempo prezioso che sarebbe potuto essere utilizzato per riempire lo stomaco.

Stavano discutendo su quale film vedere insieme prima di tornare ognuno a casa propria quando Malia aveva proposto  
“Mi è venuta un'idea, che ne dite se facciamo un giro ad obbligo o verità?”  
Il volto di Lydia e Mason si era illuminato, mentre Derek non era sembrava molto contento della proposta della cugina  
“Sono troppo grande per questo gioco e lo siete anche voi”- disse infatti l'alpha.

“Che c'é Derek? Hai qualcosa da nascondere?”- disse Lydia, sfidando il maggiore con lo sguardo.  
Lasciando così sbigottito Stiles che non riusciva davvero a capire che problema avessero quei due; certo Derek era sempre stato un tipo difficile, ma Lydia aveva riservato quella strafottenza a poche persone e Stiles si chiedeva perché l'alpha rientrasse in quel gruppo.

Il moro fulminò la biondo-fragola senza rispondere verbalmente, lasciando che fosse il suo sguardo a parlare, così fu Lydia a continuare   
“E poi nessuno ti obbliga a giocare puoi sempre andartene”  
“Siete a casa mia”- disse Derek e in effetti aveva ragione, lui se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente sbatterli fuori di casa e passare il mercoledì sera come meglio credeva.  
“Allora zitto e gioca”- si limitò a dire Malia, che si beccò un ringhio dall'alpha a cui di certo non piaceva essere comandato come stavano facendo quelle due ragazze.

“Allora chi inzia?”- disse Mason, spezzando la tensione che si era creata con la sua voce squillante ed evidentemente trepidante all'idea di giocare.  
“Inizio io perché ho proposto il gioco. Derek obbligo o verità?”- cinguettò la coyote sorridendo al cugino.  
“Verità”-disse mezzo sbuffando Derek che si era arreso a lasciar fare al gruppo. Prima avrebbero iniziato a giocare e prima si sarebbero stancati e se ne sarebbero andati.  
“Allora cugino caro, sei mai stato a letto con un ragazzo”  
“Si”- rispose semplicemente il padrone di casa.

Il cuore di Stiles perse un battito, era convinto che la risposta a quella domanda sarebbe stata no, visto che, da che ne aveva memoria, Derek aveva frequentato sempre donne, certo psicopatiche assassine o mercenarie, però sempre donne. Ma era anche vero che l'umano non aveva visto il lupo per anni, chissà cosa aveva fatto o meglio chi si era fatto in quel periodo. 

Stiles però decise di non proseguire con quei pensieri; non gli importava neanche sapere perché il suo cuore avesse perso un battito nel sentire la risposta del moro, ne tantomeno voleva cercare di capire perché la sua mente si fosse istintivamente chiesta se quella di Derek fosse stata un'esperienza una tantum o meno.

Tutti aspettavano che l'alpha parlasse visto che era il suo turno, ma Derek non sembrava intenzionato a continuare il gioco.  
“Derek? Stiamo aspettando te, su é il tuo turno”- lo esortò Stiles.  
“Ok Liam obbligo o verità”  
“verità”- decise il giovane Beta dopo un momento di esitazione.  
“Se potessi andare a letto con qualcuno del branco chi sceglieresti”- chiese Derek, lasciando stupito Stiles che non si aspettava di certo quel tipo di domande dall'alpha.  
“Te”- disse Liam senza esitazione questa volta, ma con un leggero rossore sulle gote.  
“Io tecnicamente non faccio parte del branco, però...“- Derek non terminò la frase limitandosi a fare un occhiolino al più piccolo, che arrossì ulteriormente.

Cosa era appena successo? Si chiese Stiles mentre sentiva un moto di gelosia invaderlo: Liam che voleva andare a letto con Derek? Derek che non sembrava per nulla infastidito dall'idea? Ma anzi faceva un'occhiolino al più piccolo? E che significava quell'occhiolino? 

Stiles lo aveva già visto fare così anni prima, alla stazione di polizia quando aveva sorriso e flirtato con Tara per distrarla, mentre Stiles andava a liberare Isaac.   
Ma almeno allora aveva avuto un motivo, perché adesso aveva deciso di usare quel tono del tutto equivoco con Liam?   
Stiles però non disse nulla, anzi cercò di ricacciare indietro le sue emozioni prima che il naso sopraffino e invadente di uno dei mannari potesse avvertire la sua gelosia.

Dopo poco però, il giovane Stilinski sentì la mano di Derek poggiarci sulla sua schiena, iniziando a disegnare dei cerchi con l'indice; Stiles abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi piedi, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione di nessuno, ma non riuscì a fermare un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Non si chiese nemmeno se Derek lo stesse facendo perché aveva fiutato la sua gelosia... semplicemente al momento non gli importava.

“Ok Lydia, obbligo o verità?”- chiese Liam visto che era il suo turno  
“Rendiamo tutto un po' più interessate... obbligo”- rispose la ragazza   
“Ti obbligo a baciare Malia”- disse il biondino aspettandosi qualche lamentela dalla biondo-fragola, che invece si girò semplicemente e stampò un bacio sulle labbra dell'amica.  
“Wow”- disse semplicemente Liam.

Nonostante non fosse un lupo, Stiles notò una certa eccitazione nella voce di Liam dopo aver guardato le due ragazze baciarsi. Ma che gli prendeva a quel ragazzo, si chiese Stiles, prima Derek ora le ragazze; sembrava quasi fosse in calore, ma Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che quella non fosse una cosa che succedeva ai mannari nella realtà.

“Ok ora tocca me, Stiles obbligo o verità”- gli chiese la sua migliore amica.   
Stiles ci meditò su, ma alla fine decise che probabilmente, visto che si trattava di Lydia, la verità avrebbe fatto meno male... quanto si sbagliava.  
“ Verità”- il sorrisetto che si diffuse sulle labbra della ragazza non prometteva niente di buono.  
“è mai successo qualcosa di fisico tra te e Scott: da un bacio a qualcosa di più?”

Stiles sentì il cuore salirgli in gola, che si fece immediatamente secca; non aveva visto arrivare quella domanda.  
“Scott è etero”- provò a sfuggire così alla domanda il giovane Stilinski.  
“Non era quella la domanda e lo sai bene”- ribattè Lydia.  
“Preferirei cambiare in obbligo”  
“Oh mio dio.... é successo qualcosa... lo sapevo, lo sapevo. Devi rispondere Stiles”-lo incitò la ragazza.  
“Ok ok va bene. Si c'è stato qualcosa di fisico tra me e Scott. Ora tocca a me”  
“No no devi dirci cosa”- lo interruppe Lydia prima che lui potesse andare avanti con il gioco.  
“No non devo; la tua domanda era se ci fosse mai stato qualcosa, non cosa. Quindi tocca a me”

Stiles rifletté seriamente su chi chiamare in causa, doveva evitare che la palla ritornasse nelle mani della sua migliore amica che in quel momento gli stava lanciando uno sguardo di sfida.  
“Allora Mason obbligo o verità?”- decise Stiles alla fine.

I ragazzi continuarono così per un po', fino a quando non fu di nuovo il turno di Lydia; Stiles sapeva che sarebbe successo prima o poi, sperava solo che la ragazza avesse dimenticato di lui e Scott.  
“Allora Scott obbligo o verità”- chiese Lydia 

Stiles sperò vivamente che il suo migliore amico dicesse obbligo, ma ovviamente ...  
“Verità”- rispose sicuro Scott, come se non avesse appena firmato per una domanda più che imbarazzante.  
“Allora cosa c'é stato tra te e Stiles?”- chiese evidentemente fiera di se la ragazza.  
“Andiamo Lydia ancora con questa storia? Nessuno é interessato”- Stiles provò a spingere l'amica a cambiare domanda.

Tutti però risposero con un "io si" ... tutti... compreso Derek. Stiles si voltò a guardarlo, ma l'alpha aveva lo sguardo puntato verso Scott come a voler essere sicuro di non perdersi nemmeno una delle parole che stavano per uscire dalla bocca del ragazzo,  
“Allora Scott?”- lo esortò Lydia   
“Ci siamo baciati una volta”  
“ E?”- Lydia fece cenno di continuare.  
“Chi ti dice che ci sia dell'altro?”- le chiese perplesso Scott.  
“La tua faccia. Quindi?”- rispose sicura la ragazza.  
“Ci siamo fatti un pompino a vicenda...e basta.”Aggiunse Scott alla fine come se quell' "e basta" ora servisse a qualcosa.

Stiles fece un verso rassegnato, sentì Derek fermare la mano che gli aveva accarezzato la schiena ininterrottamente da quando avevano iniziato a giocare. Dopo pochi minuti, che a Stiles sembrarono eterni, Derek riprese a tracciare forme geometriche sulla sua schiena e Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

“Beh com'è stato baciare il tuo migliore amico?”- chiese Lydia che non sembrava ancora appagata dalle risposte che aveva ricevuto.  
“Lydia punto primo non é più il tuo turno e poi basta davvero stai diventando assillante”- perché la sua amica non sembrava voler capire che quella conversazione gli stesse dando altamente fastidio?

“Andiamo Stiles non bisogna avere segreti con il branco”  
“Vuoi sapere se mi é piaciuto baciare Scott? Punto primo mettiamo in chiaro che il pompino ce lo siamo fatti da ubriachi. Quindi la mattina dopo, quando eravamo più lucidi, ci siamo baciati solo per capire se quello che era successo la sera prima significasse qualcosa o fosse stato solo l'alcol. E, non offenderti Scott, ma é stato il bacio più strano e imbarazzante della mia vita visto che stavo baciando mio fratello praticamente. Sono convinto che le ragazze impazziscano per i tuoi baci e lo faranno anche i ragazzi se mai deciderai di intraprendere quella strada, ma per me é stato un grande no. Ora spero che la tua curiosità si sia placata Lydia e se proprio non dobbiamo avere segreti nel branco, forse tu dovresti dire anche agli altri cosa sta succedendo tra te e Jordan, che ne dici?”- Stiles fece una pausa, prendendo un respiro dopo aver parlato senza fermarsi neanche per un secondo- “Io mi sono stancato vado a casa”

Stiles si alzò e uscì dal loft, tutti rimasero un secondo in silenzio fino a che anche Derek non si alzò e dopo aver raccomandato di chiudere prima di andare via, corse giù per le scale nel tentativo di raggiungere Stiles prima che se ne andasse.

“Dai, guido io”- disse Derek aprendo lo sportello del guidatore della Jeep, fermando il ragazzino prima che potesse mettere in moto.  
“Non c'é bisogno sono perfettamente in grado di guidare”- disse Stiles palesando il suo nervosismo con il tono della voce.  
“Ok, posso almeno venire con te senza dover tornare più tardi?”- Derek cercò di cambiare tattica capendo che il ragazzino avrebbe respinto anche lui se avesse calcato troppo la mano.  
Stiles si limitò a fare un cenno di assenso con il capo.

Erano da qualche minuto in macchina entrambi in silenzio, ma Stiles sentiva una domanda aleggiare nell'aria  
“Che c'é?” chiese allora  
“Non ho detto niente”- disse Derek, guardando il ragazzino con un sopracciglio alzato  
“Non ce n'era bisogno, lo capisco che vuoi dirmi qualcosa, quindi dilla invece di stare in silenzio”  
“Generalmente sei tu quello che se sta in silenzio ha qualcosa che non va. Non il contrario, ma comunque vuoi dirmi perché ti sei alterato così tanto prima?”- chiese con calma il lupo.  
“Non mi sono alterato”  
“Certo perché urlare in faccia a Lydia senza alcun motivo vuol dire essere calmo”  
“Senza alcun motivo? Quella ragazza non sa mai quando fermarsi e poi diciamo la verità, sapeva di essere dalla parte del torto, altrimenti Lydia mi avrebbe risposto a tono. Non sei in grado di spaventarla tu, figurati se si spaventa per colpa mia.”- disse sulla difensiva Stiles

“Mmmhhh... perché non volevi rispondere alle domande comunque?”  
“Perché ti interessa?”- rimbeccò Stiles  
“Non si risponde ad una domanda con un'altra domanda Stiles”- ma Derek non avrebbe ricevuto risposta  
“Siamo arrivati, io entro. Ci vediamo in camera, se vuoi, se no buonanotte”  
“Lo sai che ci sarò”

Stiles senza dire altro entrò in casa dalla porta, mentre Derek entrava nella stanza del ragazzino dalla finestra come sempre.

La risposta dell'Alpha gli aveva inevitabilmente scaldato il cuore.


	6. Presa di coscienza

Erano sotto le coperte già da un po', ma Stiles non riusciva a dormire nonostante le braccia di Derek lo circondassero. Avrebbe voluto girarsi nel letto ma non voleva svegliare l'Alpha, che in realtà non dormiva proprio come Stiles.   
Il lupo era tenuto sveglio dal nervosismo del ragazzino, che riempiva la stanza con un odore acre e dalle tinte salate

“Ok mi spieghi cosa hai? Sento i tuoi neuroni girare forsennati, e l'aria è satura del tuo nervosismo, che lasciami dire non è il mio odore preferito”- disse alla fine l'alpha   
“Beh se puzzo allora vattene”- Stiles non voleva riversare su Derek e chi lo circondava il suo nervosismo e le sue insicurezze, ma ultimamente era l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare.

“Stiles”- riprovò l'alpha  
“CHE C'É?”- alzò la voce l'umano  
“Non urlare che svegli tuo padre. Non capisco perché te la stia prendendo tanto, va bene che Lydia sia stata un po' oppressiva ma... oh”- Derek sembrava essere appena arrivato ad una conclusione.

“Oh cosa?”- chiese Stiles  
“È per Lydia vero? Sono convinto che non le importi se hai baciato Scott, voglio dire hai detto che non ti è piaciuto e abbiamo tutti potuto notare che dicevi la verità quindi”  
“Ok non capisco dove vuoi arrivare”- Stiles era evidentemente perplesso dal ragionamento del maggiore.  
“Sono convinto che se le chiedi di uscire lei dirà di sì”-disse alla fine Derek sperando che quelle parole riuscissero a calmare l'umano tanto da farlo dormire e di conseguenza far dormire anche lui. Anche se poi l'alpha non era tanto sicuro che l'idea del suo umano con la rossa lo convincesse più di tanto.

“ Aspetta cosa?”- chiese Stiles mettendosi a sedere con la schiena poggiata alla testiera del letto, anche perché quella conversazione sembrava necessitare di tutta la sua attenzione, data la svolta che aveva preso- “perché mai dovrei chiedere a Lydia di uscire?”  
“Beh perché è evidente che sei turbato dal fatto che a lei possa importare che hai baciato Scott”- cercò di spiegare l'alpha, evidentemente a disagio visto che fare conversazione non era il suo forte.

“A me non importa se a Lydia importa che io abbia baciato Scott. Quella nave è salpata tempo fa, Lydia è la mia migliore amica e se ha qualche problema con quell'imbarazzante bacio che mi sono scambiato con Scott, a me non importa. Dannazione a me non importa se a qualcuno importa... aspetta... a te importa?”- Stiles iniziò parlare a vanvera incerto su dove stesse portando quella conversazione.  
“Stiles mi hai perso al secondo importa... non ho capito un accidente... ora dormiamo ok?”- disse Derek facendo una faccia confusa. 

La verità era che il lupo aveva capito benissimo quanto chiesto dal ragazzino, sapeva anche cosa Stiles volesse sentirsi dire, ma Derek non sapeva se a lui importasse che Stiles avesse baciato Scott. Certo quando aveva sentito che c'era stato qualcosa tra i due amici, era stato investito da un moto di gelosia che lo aveva anche spinto a smettere di accarezzare l'umano. Almeno fino a quando non aveva sentito il cuore di Stiles iniziare a battere sempre più velocemente, evidentemente colpito dalla perdita di contatto, che Derek aveva quindi deciso di riprendere immediatamente perché, anche se non capiva bene come ci fosse arrivato, a lui ormai importava solo che il ragazzino stesse bene. 

Certo loro avevano sempre avuto la tendenza a salvarsi a vicenda, Derek questo non lo poteva di certo negare, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso: a Derek non bastava più che Stiles fosse semplicemente in vita, lui aveva bisogno di saperlo al sicuro, felice, senza gli attacchi di panico a rovinargli le giornate, magari senza quell'ansia che Derek poteva sentire assillare il ragazzo ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro. E anche se l'alpha non era sicuro di poter essere la persona giusta per aiutarlo, era dannatamente sicuro che come minimo ci avrebbe provato.

Derek non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo, ma quella relazione con Stiles lo faceva stare bene, ma allo stesso tempo lo metteva in agitazione perché non era sicuro di essere pronto, non era sicuro di volerci riprovare. Non perché Stiles non fosse ciò che cercava, semplicemente perché si era messo in testa che lui per certe cose non era portato. Aveva deciso di andare avanti, di chiudere quella porta tanto tempo fa, ma aveva paura che presto il fragile, ma allo stesso tempo forte umano, che ogni notte stringeva tra le sue braccia, avrebbe trovato il modo di entrare, sempre se non lo avesse già fatto così silenziosamente e in punta di piedi che Derek semplicemente non se ne era reso conto. E a quel punto Derek sarebbe stato fregato, perché cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Lasciare che Stiles si rovinasse la vita standogli accanto? O spingerlo ad andare via?

Stiles si era quasi addormentato, Derek poteva sentire il suo respiro farsi sempre più lento e profondo quando il cellulare dell'Alpha squillò.  
“Dannazione oggi”- borbottò Derek mentre Stiles gli passava il telefono

“Che c'è?” - il moro rispose bruscamente a chiunque si trovasse dall'altro capo della linea -“no ti ho già detto che non posso... No Peter ci proveremo domani mattina”  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre suo zio gli blaterava che domani mattina sarebbe stato inutile

“Se devi andare vai”- gli disse Stiles vedendo il lupo evidentemente combattuto tra rimanere con lui, mantenendo così la promessa fattagli, e andare da Peter.  
“Ti richiamo tra un minuto”- disse Derek.  
E senza aspettare la risposta chiuse la chiamata; Peter dall'altro capo della linea lo mandò a quel paese, ma questo Derek non lo poteva sapere

“Non c'è bisogno, ti ho promesso che ci sarei stato e ci sarò. Peter può aspettare”  
“Non sembrava così dal tono della sua voce. Vai tranquillo”- disse Stiles con voce sicura e calma allo stesso tempo.  
“Stiles...”  
“Derek va tutto bene, posso sopravvivere una notte”- disse Stiles anche se sapeva che ciò avrebbe voluto dire non chiudere occhio.  
“Torno il prima possibile, te lo prometto”- disse semplicemente Derek alzandosi dal letto e vestendosi mentre chiamava Peter dicendogli che in 5 minuti sarebbe stato da lui.

E poi accadde qualcosa di insignificante, ma che nessuno dei due aveva visto arrivare: prima di uscire, invece di fargli il solito cenno con la testa, Derek si riavvicinò al letto dell'umano e, chinandosi, baciò dolcemente la fronte di Stiles che rimase pietrificato.  
“Torno il prima possibile”- disse Derek uscendo dalla finestra con un balzo, ma soprattutto, come se niente fosse successo.

Stiles rimase lì a pensare, non che il bacio fosse stato qualcosa di passionale o cosa, era quel tipo di bacio che ti dà un amico quando ti vuole consolare o peggio quel tipo di bacio che ti dà un padre... santo cielo Derek vedeva Stiles come il cucciolo che doveva essere salvato, come un fratello minore. E la consapevolezza colpì solo allora Stiles: lui non voleva essere il fratellino minore di Derek, lui voleva essere il ragazzo che Derek baciava passionalmente per poi sbatterselo su tutte le pareti. 

Dannazione se prima Stiles avesse avuto qualche remota possibilità di riuscire ad addormentarsi nonostante Derek non fosse lì, ora era praticamente impossibile, visto che il pensiero del moro che lo sbatteva sulla porta per poi baciargli la mandibola e scendere con la lingua lungo tutto il suo corpo, non sembrava voler uscire dalla sua testa.

Stiles pensò a come potesse essere leccare i pettorali di Derek, che sapore avrebbero avuto i muscoli dell'uomo che lo abbracciava ogni notte, e da quel momento Stiles si perse completamente, una vistosa erezione spuntava tra le sue gambe. 

Stiles si alzò a fatica dal letto e andò verso il bagno; se mai Derek fosse davvero tornato come aveva promesso, il giovane Stilinski non aveva alcuna intenzione di far intendere al lupo quello che era successo in sua assenza. 

Stiles si abbassò i boxer e invece di pensare a qualche video visto in precedenza come faceva di solito, immaginò Derek nel bagno con lui, inginocchiato di fronte a lui mentre, dopo avergli baciato avidamente gli addominali, gli prendeva il suo membro in bocca.   
Stiles inziò ad ansimare sempre più forte, continuando a massaggiarsi l'erezione mentre nella sua mente si riproduceva l'immagine del suo membro che entrava e usciva dalla bocca del lupo, la cui lingua gli accarezza lentamente e letalmente la punta per poi tornare a divorarlo. E con il pensiero degli occhi verdi e profondi del maggiore che lo guardavano avidi, mentre la bocca circondava ancora il suo membro, Stiles venne sentendo improvvisamente un senso di colpa montargli in gola. Si era appena mastubato pensando a Derek Hale, come avrebbe fatto a dormire con lui d'ora in poi? 

Stiles si ripulì e si rinfrescò il viso sentendosi stranamente sporco, e non perché si fosse appena masturbato, era una cosa fisiologica lo sapeva, ma masturbarsi pensando all'alpha gli sembrava semplicemente sbagliato.

Stiles si rimise a letto, augurandosi di chiudere occhio, sperando per un momento che gli incubi tornassero, così che lui non avrebbe dovuto rimuginare su quanto era appena avvenuto in bagno. Ma ovviamente la sua mente non fu clemente. 

Derek tornò come promesso, erano passate un paio d'ore e Stiles era sul letto poggiato di schiena con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Il maggiore non disse niente, si inzió semplicemente a spogliare e non appena fu nel letto, Stiles si girò verso di lui poggiando la testa sui pettorali del più grande, cercando di non far capire a Derek quanto quel contatto gli facesse bene.

Sentì l'alpha annusare l'aria per poi dire divertito  
“Noto che ti sei tenuto impegnato”  
“Dormi”- disse semplicemente Stiles girandosi e dando le spalle al lupo, che si affrettò ad avvolgere i fianchi del ragazzo e, come sempre, strofinò il naso nell'incavo del collo del più piccolo prima di augurargli la buonanotte.

Stiles sospirò e giunse alla conclusione che se Derek poteva dargli solo quello, lui se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. Quel calore, quell'affetto che l'uomo gli dimostrava venendo a dormire tutte le notti con lui nonostante avrebbe dormito molto meglio a casa sua, quel senso di protezione che la presenza di Derek inevitabilmente gli faceva sentire, a Stiles bastava quello. Sì, gli bastava, si convinse.

Ma cosa sarebbe successo quando qualcuno fosse entrato nella vita di Derek, qualcuno a cui Derek sarebbe stato disposto a dare di più? Qualcuno non così problematico come Stiles  
Stiles lo sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, era inevitabile: Derek avrebbe smesso di dargli anche quello.

E cosa avrebbe dovuto fare Stiles allora: aspettare che quel momento arrivasse, sperando che fosse il più tardi possibile? O rompere quello strano legame che si era creato tra di loro e provare a vivere la sua vita e le sue notti senza Derek come aveva fatto per anni?


	7. Relazione senza benefici

Stiles e Derek erano sdraiati come sempre nel letto, entrambi svegli, in attesa che Morfeo gli accogliesse tra le sue braccia per porre fine alla loro giornata. Il lupo abbracciava l'umano da dietro, il naso nell'incavo tra le scapole del minore, quando quest'ultimo iniziò a muoversi strusciando il suo fondo schiena sul bacino dell'altro.  
Derek, preso alla sprovvista da quel movimento, trattenne il respiro, permettendosi di godere di quella piacevole sensazione soltanto per un minuto.  
“Stiles cosa stai facendo?”- disse dopo essersi ripreso l'alpha, nonostante la voce ancora lo tradisse.  
“Mio padre ha il turno di notte”- disse semplicemente il ragazzino continuando quel movimento sinuoso, che stava già creando un afflusso di sangue sospetto nei pantaloni del maggiore.

Stiles non sapeva da dove venisse tutto quel coraggio, ma, a quanto pare, in qualche angolo remoto della sua mente aveva deciso che se Derek si fosse rifiutato, avrebbe semplicemente incolpato i suoi ormoni impazziti e gli avrebbe chiesto di metterci una pietra sopra, trovando il modo di combattere l'imbarazzo che si sarebbe sicuramente creato tra loro. Ma se non altro Stiles aveva bisogno di provarci, almeno se l'alpha lo avesse rifiutato, forse lui avrebbe smesso di immaginarselo nudo a tutte le ore del mattino. E diciamo la verità, ritrovarsi un'erezione durante l'ora di chimica, con il tuo migliore amico pronto ad annusare l'aria e a fare domande imbarazzanti, con Harris che non ti manderebbe in bagno neanche se lo pregassi, non era proprio l'ideale.

Derek prese in maniera più salda i fianchi del ragazzino, fermando quel movimento sinuoso che lo stava facendo impazzire.  
“Stiles...”- disse semplicemente con voce roca, cercando di riprendere l'auto controllo.   
L'umano non lo poteva vedere, ma Derek aveva gli occhi rossi, il lupo dentro di lui cercava di prendere il sopravvento, di venire in superficie, cercava di prendere il controllo della situazione così da poter prendere quel ragazzino dalla pelle chiara all'istante.  
“Che c'è? Ti faccio così schifo?”- chiese Stiles un po' amareggiato dal rifiuto. Certo se l'era aspettato, ma per un attimo, solo per un attimo, ci aveva sperato.  
“No, assolutamente no”- rispose l'alpha.  
“E allora che c'é? Sei già stato con altri ragazzi, quindi... andiamo ragazzone solo per questa notte. E poi ormai dovrai fartela passare quell'erezione in un modo o nell'altro,o sbaglio? Perché allora non ricorrere al metodo più piacevole?”- disse Stiles, cercando di ricorrere al tono di voce più sensuale di cui fosse capace.

L'umano non era mai stato bravo a flirtare ma con Derek... Stiles sapeva che con Derek avrebbe dovuto provare il tutto per tutto, senza esclusione di colpi, se voleva avere anche solo la minima possibilità di convincerlo.  
Derek dal canto suo sentì il respiro mancare a quelle parole di Stiles, gli occhi ancora rossi, il suo lupo che ancora scalpitava dentro di lui pur di convincerlo ad accettare quell'offerta.  
Derek fece un respiro profondo e strinse ancora di più la presa sui fianchi di Stiles; il ragazzo sbuffò convinto che quello fosse solo il modo dell'Alpha di sottolineare il suo rifiuto, ma con sua sorpresa, sempre tenendo salda la presa sui fianchi del minore, Derek iniziò a muovere i fianchi dell'umano, facendogli riprendere il movimento sinuoso che questi aveva iniziato per primo.  
Stiles si lasciò scappare un gemito, dovuto sia all'erezione di Derek che premeva tra le sue natiche, sia all'idea di quello che stava per succedere.

Derek iniziò a lasciare dei soffici baci sul collo del ragazzino, baci che presto divennero leggeri morsi che divennero lappate sensuali;il cuore di Stiles batteva all'impazzata, il suo sangue ormai tutto confluito nella parte bassa del suo corpo a far si che una vistosa erezione spuntasse attraverso i pantaloni del pigiama.

Derek rallentò la presa sui fianchi dell'umano, che ne approfittò per girarsi e mettersi a cavalcioni sul bacino del più grande riprendendo a muovere i fianchi, lasciando che questa volta fossero le loro erezioni a strusciare l'una contro l'altra attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni che ancora entrambi indossavano.  
Stiles sospirò appagato, spostando la testa leggermente all'indietro per il piacere, le mani poggiate sul petto di Derek, mentre continuava a far scontrare le loro erezioni;l'alpha decise di godersi lo spettacolo per qualche secondo, mentre faceva scivolare le sue mani sotto la maglietta del più piccolo, andando ad accarezzargli il petto fino ad arrivare a stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli. Un gemito uscì dalla bocca di Stiles, al contatto delle mani del maggiore sul suo corpo, e Derek non poté che trovare quel suono dannatamente eccitante.

L'alpha sollevò gli angoli della maglietta dell'umano, maglietta che subito finì per terra, per poi portare le sue mani sulle guance del più piccolo, avendo così la possibilità di avvicinare i loro volti in modo che le loro bocche si potessero trovare. Il bacio che si scambiarono fu pieno di aspettativa, pieno di passione, di desidero; Derek portò una mano sulla natica destra di Stiles, stringendo con forza; un gemito uscì dalla bocca dell'umano e il lupo approfittò di quel momento per invadere la bocca del più piccolo con la sua lingua .

Mentre la sua lingua si impossessava della bocca del ragazzino, la sua mano si insinuò sotto il suo pantalone e i suoi boxer andando ad accarezzare la pelle del suo sedere.  
“Derek”- ansimò Stiles interrompendo il bacio  
“Mmhhh”- disse Derek passando a baciare il suo collo  
“Di più”- fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire l'umano.  
Derek gli tolse allora i pantaloni, lasciandolo solo in boxer, per poi riprendere a baciarlo, ma Stiles interruppe nuovamente il bacio.  
“Anche i tuoi”- ansimò nuovemete il minore.  
“Mi sembra giusto”- disse Derek ribaltando le loro posizioni per togliersi i pantaloni e posizionarsi poi sopra all'umano.

Derek iniziò a baciare l'angolo della mandibola di Stiles, scendendo verso il suo pomo d'Adamo e rimando qualche secondo lì a leccare ad uno ad uno i nei del ragazzino; una sua mano scese a torturare uno dei capezzoli del ragazzo, mano che venne subito seguita dalla bocca che incominciò a leccare l'altro capezzolo.  
Stiles era completamente alla sua mercè, Derek lo poteva vedere: era sotto di lui, ansimante, con il volto rosso a chiazze; l'alpha decise allora di scendere con la sua lingua lungo gli addominali leggermente pronunciati del ragazzino, fino ad arrivare ai boxer. Il maggiore baciò l'erezione del minore attraverso il tessuto dei boxer, e Stiles singhiozzò leggermente; il lupo decise allora che era arrivato il momento di togliere anche quelli.

Stiles era ormai nudo sotto di lui con gli occhi chiusi, completamente preso dal piacere, Derek gli prese il membro duro e completamente eretto in bocca e Stiles aprì gli occhi all'istante per assicurarsi che le sue emozioni non lo stessero tradendo facendogli immaginare il calore della bocca di Derek.

Derek tra le sue gambe, con addosso solo i boxer e il suo pene in bocca era la cosa più bella che Stiles avesse mai visto. Si fece forza per non chiudere gli occhi e godersi quella scena che era convinto non avrebbe mai più rivisto. Derek continuava a donargli piacere con la sua lingua, i suoi denti, la sua bocca e Stiles sapeva che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto.  
“Di più”- disse ancora una volta Stiles.  
“Cosa vuoi? Dimmelo Stiles, dimmi cosa vuoi e te lo darò.”- disse Derek continuando a massaggiare l'erezione di Stiles con una mano.  
Ma il ragazzino non parlò così Derek riprese a leccargli il glande, prima di riprenderlo in bocca.  
“Te...”- Derek lo guardò accigliato , senza mai togliere la bocca dal suo membro. Stiles decise di essere più chiaro.  
“Voglio te dentro di me... te...”- continuò ad ansimare Stiles, per poi raggiungere il suo picco, liberando così il suo seme nella bocca di Derek.

Stiles aprì gli occhi di colpo, tornando alla realtà dal sogno più bagnato e realistico che avesse mai fatto. Aveva appena sognato Derek fargli un pompino, mentre il vero Derek dormiva nel letto con lui. Stiles si maledii mentalmente per essersi svegliato prima che l'alpha lo potesse penetrare... beh almeno nel sogno.  
Stiles deglutì rumorosamente, accorgendosi solo allora che qualcosa premeva sul suo di dietro: era l'erezione mattutina di Derek. Stiles si maledii nuovamente, perché adesso si stava eccitando anche lui... dannazione.

Derek sentì il ragazzo agitarsi e,stando il più fermò possibile, cercò di fingersi ancora addormentato anche se era sveglio da un po' ormai.   
Si era svegliato nel corso nella notte perché aveva sentito Stiles ansimare, aveva temuto fosse un incubo, ma aprendo gli occhi aveva capito che il ragazzino stesse in realtà sognando qualcosa di...piacevole.   
Aveva provato a girarsi nel letto, ma un suo braccio era sotto la testa dell'umano e Derek non lo voleva svegliare, così aveva deciso di allontanarsi il più possibile, almeno per quanto gli permettesse il braccio intrappolato sotto la testa di Stiles.  
Aveva allontanato il suo bacino dal sedere del più piccolo, cercando di prendere respiri profondi, ma il ragazzino aveva tirato il sedere indietro iniziando a strusciarsi sul suo inguine e lì, il corpo di Derek non ci aveva visto più, ed aveva risposto.   
Derek si era maledetto ma non sapeva che fare, Stiles continuava ad ansimare e a strusciarsi su di lui che adesso aveva un'erezione dolorosa tra le gambe.  
“Di più”- aveva ansimato il ragazzino nel sonno e Derek aveva ansimato con lui, chiedendosi alla stesso tempo chi era che stesse facendo godere il suo ragazzino nel sogno. Gli era venuta in mente la rossa ma aveva scacciato l'idea, tornando a guardare Stiles: era bellissimo con il respiro affannato, gli occhi chiusi e le gote rosse e lui si era sentito un pervertito ma non sapeva che altro fare.  
Sentendo Stiles dire “Te... voglio te dentro di me.. te”- il lupo aveva sperato per un momento che il ragazzino stesse sognando lui ma aveva scacciato nuovamente l'idea dalla testa.

Ed ora eccolo lì che pretendeva di dormire, Stiles si mosse nel letto, cercando di trovare una posizione più comoda, finendo solo per strusciare nuovamente sull'inguine di Derek che, benché provandoci, non riuscì a trattenere un gemito.  
Stiles si fermò all'improvviso: Derek stava ancora dormendo e quello era stato solo un riflesso,vero?

Furono entrambi salvati dal suono della sveglia, come sempre Stiles tirò un pizzicotto sul braccio di Derek  
“Svegliati”- disse cercando di non far trasparire imbarazzo nella sua voce.  
Derek decise di fingere che niente fosse successo e, come sempre, strusciò il naso tra le scapole del ragazzo  
“Ancora cinque minuti”- disse il lupo cercando di sembrare il più possibile assonnato, anche se in realtà era più che sveglio da un po' ormai.  
Stiles si ritrovò inevitabilmente deluso, era ovvio che Derek stesse dormendo  
“No! Ora Derek!”- l'umano risultò più amareggiato di quanto avrebbe voluto e Derek, pur accorgendosene, decise di non dire nulla.   
Si alzò, si vestì ed uscì dalla finestra; Stiles si era quasi aspettato un tenero bacio come la sera prima ma anche questa volta si era sbagliato.

A scuola tutti notarono il suo nervosismo e mentre lui, Scott e Lydia erano seduti sul prato a mangiare decisi ad approfittare delle belle giornate fino a che fossero durate, i suoi amici decisero di indagare.  
“Senti se é ancora per le domande che ho fatto ad obbligo o verità mi dispiace ok? So che ho insistito e probabilmente non avrei dovuto”- Stiles fulminò Lydia con lo sguardo -“ok sicuramente non avrei dovuto, mi dispiace ok?”  
“Scuse accettate, ma non ti preoccupare era già tutto passato, scusami anche tu comunque. Non avrei dovuto urlarti addosso”- rispose Stiles all'amica  
“Stai scherzando? Eri così sexy in quel momento”- gli disse la biondo-fragola facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Con Lydia era sempre così, loro si capivano, si stuzzicavano, si spronavano a volte anche oltre i propri limiti ma alla fine tornava sempre tutto come prima, e a Stiles piaceva immensamente.

“Allora cos'hai che non va.”- gli chiese Scott.  
“Niente”  
“Bugiardo, é successo qualcosa con Derek?”  
“No”- disse Stiles... 'magari fosse successo qualcosa con quel lupastro', pensò il ragazzo, Stiles sapeva che Scott non intendeva quello ma il suo pensiero era andato inevitabilmente al sogno e al risveglio di quella mattina.

“Ma tu volevi che succedesse qualcosa?”- chiese Scott che ovviamente aveva inteso la strada che i pensieri dell'amico avevano intrapreso.  
“Cosa? Non so di cosa tu stia parlando”  
“Stiles...”- gli disse il giovane Alpha, mentre Lydia lo guardava saputa, perché nonostante l'assenza di olfatto sopraffino anche lei aveva capito che piega avesse preso la conversazione.  
“Non é niente ok? Mi passerà”-

“Sai che ti appoggeremo qualsiasi decisione tu prenda. Ma sei sicuro che questa relazione sia sana?”- era stata Lydia a parlare.  
“Non é una relazione”-disse semplicemente Stiles

“Certo che é una relazione: dormite insieme, tu sembri calmarti solo quando c'è lui, lui che ti accarezza durante le riunioni o gli sguardi che vi scambiate durante gli allenamenti... sì, ce ne siamo accorti tutti. Beh forse tutti eccetto Corey e Liam troppo impegnati a fissare altro... sai Corey tiene d'occhio Mason, e Liam beh Liam sbava dietro a Derek”- continuò la biondo-fragola.  
“Gelosia”- disse Scott.  
“Cosa?”- fece il finto tonto Stiles,  
“Puzzi di gelosia, così come puzzi di gelosia tutte le volte che becchi Liam a fissare Derek, come puzzavi di gelosia quando Liam ha detto di voler andare a letto con lui e lui non ne è sembrato poi tanto dispiaciuto”- spiegò Scott.  
“Ok sono geloso di Derek, ma la nostra non é una relazione”  
“Certo che lo è, é una relazione senza benefici, sai benefici sessuali”- ci tenne a precisare Lydia, anche se non ce n'era poi tanto bisogno

“Mi sta bene così”- disse loro Stiles.  
“No, non é vero”- lo guardò dolcemente Scott  
“Me lo farò andare bene, mi posso accontentare”  
“E ti sembra giusto?”- gli chiesero i suoi amici evidentemente preoccupati per lui.  
“Stiles non vuoi avere una relazione normale? Non dico solo per il sesso ma in generale: gli appuntamenti, le uscite con gli amici, le confidenze. Non senti che c'é qualcosa che non va?”-disse Lydia.  
“Non posso chiedere a Derek una relazione normale, lui finirebbe solo per chiudere anche questa sorta di pseudo relazione che abbiamo”- Stiles ammise alla fine più a se stesso che agli amici.  
“So che hai avuto sempre un debole per lui anche se non l'hai mai ammesso. Ma Stiles se lui non può darti quello di cui hai bisogno, quello che vuoi, non sarebbe il caso di provare anche solo a cercare altrove?”- gli propose Scott.  
La campanella però in quel momento suonò e i ragazzi si recarono tutti e tre in classi diverse.

Da Scott:  
Non voglio forzarti a prendere una decisone, voglio solo saperti felice. Qualsiasi cosa tu decida, ricordati che noi siamo dalla tua parte. Sempre.   
Comunque domani sera c'é una festa a casa di Brett, potremmo andarci, che ne dici?

Stiles rilesse più volte il messaggio di Scott e ripensò alla conversazione avuta poco prima con i suoi migliori amici.  
Non era il fatto che Derek non potesse dargli tutto quello che voleva a spaventarlo, e Stiles lo sapeva; era l'idea di perderlo per qualcun'altro che lo spaventava. E Stiles sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo... andiamo quell'uomo era un Dio greco, avrebbe trovato qualcuno presto e Stiles non voleva essere lasciato indietro.  
E allora si chiese: se fosse stato lui a lasciare indietro Derek, pur non volendo, avrebbe fatto meno male? 

A Scott:  
Brett dicevi eh? ;)

Sì, quella era la scelta più sana.

Spazio autrice  
Scusatemi per avervi illuso con il sogno.  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate , se volete.


	8. Brett

Stiles si schiarì la voce per attirare l'attenzione del lupo che si stava spogliando davanti a lui.  
“Si?”- disse Derek mentre si toglieva la maglietta, mostrando a Stiles quei suoi scolpiti pettorali. 

L'umano deglutì rumorosamente prima di parlare 

“Domani sera potrei tornare tardi a casa, te lo facevo solo per dire”  
“Ok. Non vuoi che venga?”-chiese l'alpha mentre saliva sul letto abbracciandolo. 

Stiles avrebbe preferito poter guardare il moro negli occhi, per cercare di capire se ci fosse una benché minima incertezza, se per caso Derek volesse tornare e tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era solo di essere rassicurato; Stiles aveva bisogno di sapere che l'Alpha non lo stava chiedendo solo per il ragazzino, ma anche e soprattutto per se stesso, perché anche lui voleva essere lì. Ma Derek era stato più furbo.

Stiles ci pensò su prima di rispondere, cercando di trovare la risposta più adeguata.

“Decidi tu, non penso di portare qualcuno a casa dalla festa, quindi se decidessi di venire, non dovresti trovare nessuna scena imbarazzante.”- disse sarcasticamente “Però decidi tu, insomma lo capisco se non vieni, in fondo non so neanche a che ora tornerò”  
“Ok”- rispose l'alpha.

Ok un corno, pensò Stiles, ok cosa? Ok verrò? Ok non verrò? Lui aveva bisogno di sapere, sgridò mentalmente Derek per la sua cripticitá.

“Che festa”- gli chiese Derek distraendolo dai suoi pensieri  
“Una festa a casa di Brett”  
“Brett?”- dannazione al fatto che dormissero a cucchiaio, Stiles aveva bisogno di vedere la faccia di Derek in quel momento.  
“Si, ti ricordi il lupo biondino, che fa parte del branco di Satomi? Sai quello alto, occhi chiari, gran fico”- disse il giovane Stilinski, sperando che l'Hale mostrasse un minimo di gelosia. 

Perché Stiles aveva promesso a Scott che alla festa si sarebbe divertito senza pensare a Derek, cercando di trovare un modo per diminuire quel bisogno che provava nei confronti del l'alpha, ma Stiles lo sapeva se Derek avesse dimostrato anche solo un briciolo di gelosia a sentirlo parlare di un altro ragazzo, l'umano avrebbe mandato tutto a quel paese.

“Si me lo ricordo, sembra un bravo ragazzo”- disse Derek.  
No, questo non era per niente quello che Stiles voleva sentirsi dire.

Derek fiutò una leggera delusione provenire dall'umano ma era troppo stanco per indagare. Aveva passato tutto il giorno a fare la ronda con Peter nella preserva, sperando di trovare gli intrusi, e non aveva le forze per sentire Stiles parlare di quanto gli piacesse quel lupo. 

Entrambi chiusero gli occhi, tante parole non dette aleggiarono nell'aria

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La giornata di Stiles era passata tranquillamente, certo con il pensiero di Derek che andava e veniva, ma il giovane Stilinski ormai a quello ci era abituato. Sentiva ancora una punta di delusione se pensava alla conversazione della sera prima, durante la quale Derek non aveva mostrato un minimo di gelosia.  
Non sapeva cosa pensare: lui sapeva che Derek non avrebbe mai voluto quello che voleva anche Stiles, però l'umano si chiedeva come mai l'alpha fosse così ben disposto nel dormire con lui.   
Nonostante si rodesse le meningi non riusciva a trovare risposta.

Trovare cosa mettere alla festa non fu facile: voleva sembrare un minimo attraente ma non voleva esagerare.  
Optò allora per un pantalone color kaki e un semplice maglione color nero; stranamente, e fortunatamente, quando passò a prendere Lydia la ragazza approvò il suo look, ringraziando il cielo che per una volta il suo migliore amico non avesse indossato le solite camice a quadri di flanella.

Passarono a prendere anche Malia, Liam e Scott; non appena entrato in macchina il giovane Beta chiese  
“Ci sarà tutto il branco?”  
“Si”- rispose Malia.  
“Ah bene quindi Corey, Mason e Derek ci raggiungono li?” -chiese ancora Liam.

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo, per poi fulminare il minore con lo sguardo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

“Liam, Derek non verrà e poi lui non fa tecnicamente parte del branco.”- gli rispose Scott che percepiva una leggera rabbia montare nel suo migliore amico.  
“E poi ci spieghi perché hai questa ossessione verso Derek?”- chiese Lydia  
“Non lo so, mi piace, sembra una brava persona”  
“Lui potrà piacere a te, ma rasseganti: a Derek non piacciono le persone, a meno che queste non provino ad ucciderlo”- veleno... Stiles ultimamente sembrava lanciare solo veleno  
“Stiles”- lo ammonì Scott.  
“Ok mi dispiace, ma io lo dicevo solo per lui”- disse con una alzata di spalle l'umano  
“Certo”- risposero tutti insieme, compreso Liam che, magari poteva essere pure attratto da Derek, ma non era mica stupido, aveva capito che anche a Stiles l'alpha non era indifferente. 

Liam sapeva anche che lui non avrebbe mai avuto una possibilità con l'uomo, ma in fondo che male c'era nell'apprezzare la bellezza altrui?

Arrivati alla festa i ragazzi si divisero immediatamente, Lydia e Malia andarono verso la pista a ballare, Liam raggiunse Mason e Corey e Scott si fermò a parlare con un compagno di squadra.

Stiles vide Brett osservarlo dall'altro lato della stanza: era due anni più piccolo di lui, anche se sembrava più grande. Era alto, biondo con un viso e un fisico scolpito da Adone greco. I suoi occhi erano bellissimi, certo non come quelli che vegliavano su di lui la notte, quelli erano insuperabili. 

Stiles si riscosse prima che il pensiero del moro dagli occhi verdi gli rovinasse la serata e tornò a guardare Brett, il più piccolo si rese conto dell'attenzione e gli sorride compiaciuto. 

Stiles continuò ad osservarlo, il ragazzo era bello certamente, ma era il suo carattere a colpirlo: Brett era spavaldo, sicuro di se, ma allo stesso tempo aveva dimostrato in più di una occasione di essere altruista e amorevole, solo che a guardarlo a prima vista, non lo avresti mai detto. Anche quello ricordava a Stiles qualcun altro.   
Oh c'era anche un'altra cosa: ovviamente anche Brett era un licantropo.

Stiles si chiese se per caso avesse un debole per i licantropi visto che per dimenticarne uno, stava pensando di buttarsi su un altro, oppure se tutto ciò fosse dovuto al fatto che la sua vita sembrava più un fottuto party di Halloween, come aveva sottolineato una volta quello psicopatico di Matt.   
In quella città di mannari,chimere, banshee la popolazione umana sembrava essere ridotta agli Stilinski e pochi altri; era probabile che a quella festa in quel momento ci fossero più creature soprannaturali che umani.

Stiles interruppe il corso naturale dei suoi pensieri vedendo Brett avvicinarsi sorridendogli... e che bel sorriso che aveva quel ragazzo, certo non aveva dei teneri denti da coniglio però non poteva essere perfetto... Stiles si maledii internamente: non voleva che i suoi pensieri tornassero sempre a lui.

“Ho saputo della rissa con Garrett, Stilinski”  
“non è stata una rissa, c'era solo Garrett che le prendeva”- disse Stiles non poi tanto contento di affrontare quell'argomento   
“Sono sorpreso, pensavo fossi più tipo da baci e cioccolatini che da risse”- disse Brett facendogli l'occhiolino.  
“posso capire i baci, ma cioccolatini? Davvero?”- chiese Stiles alzando un sopracciglio, chiedendosi di conseguenza se per caso dormendo con Derek stesse finendo per acquisirne i comportamenti per osmosi.  
“Quindi sei un gran baciatore stilinski?”- il biondino gli chiese con voce roca. 

Ok Stiles poteva essere la persona più insicura del mondo, ma lui ci stava provando vero?  
Si fermò a guardare dietro le spalle di Brett, vedendo Malia e Scott che lo guardavano ammiccanti mentre ballavano insieme. Quei due non gliela raccontavano giusta, ma Stiles tornò a guardare Brett.   
“Beh questo dovresti chiederlo a chi mi ha baciato non a me, non credi?”  
“Oh forse dovrei soltanto scoprirlo di prima mano”- ok non c'erano dubbi ci stava provando.  
Stiles gli fece semplicemente un occhiolino.

“Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere.”- disse poi insicuro se lo stesse facendo per scappare o per farsi desiderare.  
“Ti accompagno, ti va?”  
Stiles guardò Brett negli occhi facendogli segno di seguirlo, in fondo perché no? Brett era bello, sexy e sembrava interessato a lui, perché non provare ad avere qualcuno che fosse disposto a dargli tutto e non solo frammenti?

Stiles scoprì molto su Brett quella sera, il lupo si aprì spontaneamente con lui e quello finì solo per essere un punto a suo favore: era bello per una volta non dover lottare per farsi dire le cose, era bello non dover sempre cercare di scoprire, era bello che qualcuno volesse semplicemente condividere con lui qualcosa

Stiles riflettè a fine serata che andare alla festa era stata una buona idea: si era divertito, aveva ballato prevalentemente con Brett, che non aveva avuto problemi a ballare praticamente appiccicato a lui; non si erano baciati ma a Stiles andava bene così: era convinto che Brett lo avrebbe chiamato.   
Ma la cosa che più aveva sorpreso Stiles era stato che, da quando aveva iniziato a parlare con Brett, non aveva più pensato a Derek. 

Forse Scott aveva ragione, pensò Stiles: tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era solo andare avanti.

Però poi aprí la porta della sua camera e ci trovò Derek che dormiva sdraiato sul suo letto.   
Il cuore di Stiles perse un battito a vedere quella scena, Derek era bellissimo: dormiva a pancia in giù, con la testa sprofondata nel cuscino che di solito usava Stiles e le mani a sostenere il cuscino stesso.

Derek lo sentì spogliarsi e si voltò a guardarlo  
“Che ore sono?”- gli chiese  
“Le tre”- bisbigliò Stiles mentre si toglieva la maglia.  
“Puzzi di alcool e di un altro lupo”

Stiles si chiese se quelle parole contenessero un briciolo di gelosia, ma soprattutto se Derek le avesse dette perché voleva o solo perché la sua mente era offuscata dal sonno.  
“Vado a farmi una doccia veloce”- disse semplicemente.

Uscì dal bagno pronto per andare a letto, Derek lo aspettava ancora sveglio.  
“Mi dispiace averti svegliato”- si scusò l'umano  
“Non ti preoccupare, tanto non stavo dormendo granché bene”- confessò il lupo  
“Derek non dovevi venire se non trovi comodo il mio letto”- disse Stiles sentendosi in colpa: non era giusto che l'alpha perdesse ora di sonno per lui.  
“Non c'entra il letto.”- disse Derek mandando in confusione l'umano  
“Ho preso l'abitudine di dormire con te fra le braccia, tutto qui”- continuò il lupo come se nulla fosse.

Stiles sentì l'aria mancare: anche Derek aveva bisogno di lui per dormire?

L'umano decise per una notte di cambiare posizione: si girò, sempre rimanendo tra le braccia del l'alpha, ma facendo in modo di non dargli più le spalle, bensì di poterlo guardare negli occhi

“Ti sei divertito?”- chiese Derek abbassando lo sguardo in modo tale che i suoi occhi verdi si riflettessero in quelli ambrati del più piccolo.  
“Si”- ammise Stiles ed era la verità.   
“Sono contento”- e l'umano sapeva che l'alpha era sincero, glielo leggeva negli occhi.   
“Buonanotte Stiles”- aggiunse Derek baciandogli la fronte e stringendolo ancora di più, in modo tale che la fronte del più piccolo finisse nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Stiles inspirò l'odore di Derek, quell'odore che era in grado di calmarlo ed eccitarlo allo stesso tempo.  
“Buoanotte”- disse Stiles accoccolandosi di più al maggiore. 

A Stiles questa nuova posizione piaceva... piaceva parecchio.


	9. In parte tuo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ci sono dei contenuti che potrebbero urtare la sensibilità di qualcuno, leggi le note alla fine del capitolo per maggiori informazioni.

Stiles quella mattina era di buon umore: era domenica, aveva dormito fino a tardi, aveva fatto una buona colazione e, anche se era stato costretto ad andare a fare la spesa perché il frigo era praticamente vuoto, sentiva che niente lo avrebbe potuto mettere di cattivo umore quel giorno... ovviamente si sbagliava.

Stiles arrivò al supermercato con la sua amata Jeep, aveva provato a convincere Scott a venire con lui, visto che era tra i maggiore colpevoli della velocità con cui il cibo finiva a casa Stilinski, ma il giovane Alpha si era già messo d'accordo per fare una corsa con Malia... "prevedibile" pensò Stiles. Quei due continuavano a propinare la storia degli amici ma Stiles non se la beveva e neanche il resto del branco a dire la verità.

Per un momento, probabilmente sotto influenza di qualche diavolo che attentava alla sua vita, aveva pensato di chiedere a Derek di accompagnarlo, ma quando nella sua mente si era delineata l'immagine di lui e Derek a fare la spesa come se fossero un coppia, Stiles aveva capito che sarebbe stato meglio lasciar perdere il moro. Perché per quanto quell'immagine avesse scaldato il cuore dell'umano per un momento, era stata seguita dal rifiuto di Derek che gli ricordava che, solo perché la notte si accoccolavano, non voleva dire che stessero insieme.  
Perché loro non stavano insieme anzi, Stiles stava anche provando a dimenticare quel lupacchiotto scorbutico e sexy... si aveva ancora molta strada da fare.

E fu così che Stiles si ritrovò tra i reparti del supermercato con un carrello da riempire.  
Non gli era mai dispiaciuto fare la spesa soprattutto quando il supermercato era vuoto come in quel momento. Strano dato che era domenica, ma Stiles non ci pensò più di tanto.  
Era nel reparto surgelati a decidere se il padre meritasse del gelato o meno, quando aveva sentito il telefono vibrare segnalando l'arrivo di un messaggio. Stiles non fu sorpreso nel vedere che si trattava di Brett; lui e il ragazzo si erano sentiti tutti i giorni dalla festa che era avvenuta la settimana precedente e, nonostante nessuno dei due avesse ancora invitato l'altro ad uscire, Stiles si sorprendeva ogni giorno di quanto fosse semplice parlare con Brett, ma soprattutto di quanto genuino il ragazzo fosse.  
Brett gli mandava tutti i giorni il buongiorno, gli chiedeva come fosse andata la giornata scolastica,visto che non frequentavano lo stesso liceo, si assicurava che anche quel giorno Harris non lo avesse messo in punizione, gli mandava la buonanotte.

Stiles sapeva che a Derek i messaggi della buonanotte di Brett non erano sfuggiti, anche perché a Stiles scappava sempre un sorriso nel leggerli; non lo faceva apposta, ma Brett era così dolce con lui e all'umano la cosa piaceva molto. Nonostante sapesse che l'alpha avesse notato quello scambio dei messaggi, Stiles non aveva intavolato il discorso anche perché sapeva che se Derek avesse voluto sapere, avrebbe chiesto, in fondo il moro era un tipo diretto, lo era sempre stato.

Alzò lo sguardo dal cellulare, dopo aver risposto a Brett, riconcentrandosi sui surgelati: si, poteva concedere al padre un gelato, doveva solo decidere quale gusto prendere.  
Stiles era pronto a prendere il gelato alla cioccolato quando sentì una mano che gli cingeva i fianchi, guardò il riflesso attraverso il vetro del reparto surgelati quando ci vide due occhi rosso sangue, già sangue, non erano gli occhi rosso rubino di Derek, non erano neanche quelli di Scott.  
Stiles si agitò, ma capì che era inutile provare a sfuggire; l'alpha portò l'altra mano sulla nuca di Stiles, facendo scorrere dei brividi di paura lungo la schiena dell'umano, che in una frazione di secondo si ritrovò la testa premuta contro il vetro.

“Cosa vuoi?”- chiese Stiles cercando di non suonare eccessivamente spaventato.  
“Te l'hanno mai detto che hai un buon odore, così dolce eppure così frizzante”- disse l'alpha avvicinando il naso all'incavo del collo di Stiles ed inspirando profondamente.  
All'umano scappò un gemito contrariato, non gli piaceva quello che l'alpha stava facendo e non perché lo stesse tenendo premuto così forte contro una superficie dura, cosa che certamente non era piacevole, ma quello che a Stiles dava più fastidio era che quel'uomo lo stava marchiando. Lo stava privando dell'odore che lui normalmente aveva addosso: l'odore di Derek. Quell'odore che Stiles riusciva a sentire su di se, nonostante non fosse un lupo, e che lo calmava e lo faceva sentire protetto anche quando il moro non era con lui.

“Smettila”- disse Stiles con rabbia nella voce.  
“Se no? Cosa mi fai Omega”- lo provocò l'alpha avvicinando il suo inguine al sedere di Stiles che venne attraversato da un altro brivido.  
“Io non sono un'omega”- ci tenne a precisare Stiles... perché lui non lo era, vero?  
“Mmhhh certo posso sentire l'odore di un Alpha su di te, ma non sei parte del suo branco così come non sei parte del branco dell'altro Alpha, quello più giovane. Il tuo profumo é inebriante nonostante sia leggermente rovinato da quello dell'Hale. Ma non ti preoccupare quando avrò finito con te, non avrai più il suo odore addosso”- disse l'alpha mentre strusciava il suo inguine sul sedere di Stiles.  
“No Lasciami! Aiuto!”- gridò Stiles, ma l'alpha spostò una mano a tappargli la bocca, mentre l'altra finiva nei suoi boxer.  
Stiles provò a divincolarsi ma il lupo era più forte di lui; l'umano iniziò a sentire il senso di nausea salirgli mentre l'alpha gli accarezza il membro con la mano e gli leccava il collo  
E quando credeva che sarebbe morto lì sul momento, subito dopo essere stato violentato, l'alpha se ne andò, lasciandolo lì nel mezzo del reparto surgelati, mentre lacrime che non aveva sentito formarsi gli rigavano le guance.

Stiles uscì di corsa dal supermercato rifugiandosi nella sua Jeep, e dirigendosi verso casa.  
Aveva bisogno di dimenticare, sentiva l'odore di quel mostro su di lui, aveva bisogno di una doccia, aveva bisogno che l'acqua portasse via quell'odore; da quando l'alpha l'aveva toccato si sentiva sporco, sbagliato.  
Se si concentrava sull'odore che aveva addosso gli tornava la nausea e le lacrime ricominciavano a scendere copiose.

Stiles arrivò a casa e si buttò subito sotto la doccia, sperando che l'acqua calda lo potesse purificare e calmare allo stesso tempo. Iniziò a sfregarsi velocemente e forsennatamente, non gli importava che la sua pelle si stesse arrossando, che stesse iniziando a sentirsi indolenzito, a sentire la pelle bruciare, persino il dolore era meglio dell'avere quell'odore addosso.

Stiles uscì dalla doccia con un asciugamano a cingergli la vita, vide in camera la finestra aperta, finestra che lui era convinto di aver chiuso prima di uscire per recarsi in bagno.  
Il panico iniziò ad assalirlo: e se quel mostro l'aveva trovato? Se fosse in casa sua pronto a finire quello che aveva iniziato al supermercato?

Stiles sentì dei passi salire le scale, era pronto a correre a chiudere la porta della camera quando intravide il profilo di Derek.  
“Ehi Stiles sono arrivato ma sentendo la doccia sono andato a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua”- sentì dire il moro mentre entrava nella stanza.

Stiles cadde sulle sue ginocchia, sollevato che fosse Derek, ma non appena la paura uscì da lui, si rese conto di avere ancora l'odore del mostro addosso.  
“Ehi Stiles tutto bene?”- chiese Derek preoccupato-“Aspetta di chi é l'odore che hai addosso?”

Stiles iniziò a piangere disperato, iniziando a strofinarsi le braccia e il collo sperando che l'odore dell'altro Alpha andasse via. Poteva vedere il volto corrucciato di Derek  
“Non é colpa mia... non é colpa mia”- iniziò a ripetere Stiles mentre continuava a sfregarsi il corpo ma quell'odore non andava via, era sempre lì lo poteva sentire nelle sue narici, nei suoi polmoni.  
“Ehi Stiles, shhh va tutto bene”- Derek corse in contro al più piccolo, accucciandosi vicino a lui e abbracciandolo.

L'umano iniziò a strusciarsi sul lupo, sperando di riappropriarsi del suo odore, sperando che così facendo l'odore di Derek potesse sostituire quello che ora si trovava sulla sua pelle, rendendolo così sbagliato.  
“Stiles cosa stai facendo”- chiese Derek non capendo perché il ragazzo si stesse muovendo così tanto nell'abbraccio, sperando che l'intenzione del minore non fosse quella di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta-“Vuoi che ti lasci?”  
“No no no ti prego no”- disse Stiles cercando di controllarsi, ma non riuscendoci al pensiero dell'odore colmante di Derek che si allontanava di nuovo da lui, lasciando solo quello dell'Alpha del supermercato.  
“Derek ti prego...”  
“Dimmi Stiles”  
“Non voglio il suo odore addosso, ti prego. Mi da la nausea, ti prego ti prego ti prego”- ricominciò a strusciarsi forsennatamente Stiles.  
“Ok, lascia fare a me ok?”

Derek divincolò Stiles dal suo abbraccio, andando a passare le sue mani e i suoi polsi prima sul collo del ragazzo, accarezzando lentamente la giugulare, sulle sue guancia per passare a livello della nuca. Scese ad accarezzare le braccia del ragazzo, fino a livello del gomito e poi sui polsi percorrendo le dita di Stiles con le sue. Rifece il tutto un paio di volte, per poi avvicinare il naso nell'incavo del collo dell'umano a controllare se l'odore fosse andato via o meno.  
“É ancora lì vero?”- chiese Stiles, sapendo di avere ancora l'odore dell'altro Alpha addosso, anche perché c'erano punti del suo corpo che Derek non aveva osato toccare al contrario dell'altro lupo.  
“Va molto meglio. Stiles perché non ti vesti”- gli rispose Derek.

Stiles si vestì e, presa la mano di Derek, gli chiese silenziosamente di sdraiarsi con lui sul letto, sperando che la vicinanza del moro potesse eliminare l'odore restante che ancora riusciva a sentire su di se.  
Si sdraiarono uno di fronte all'altro e Derek circondò la vita dell'umano.  
“Cos'è successo?”- chiese dolcemente l'alpha.  
“Non lo so, ero a fare la spesa , che tra parentesi non ho intenzione di fare mai più da solo, quando quest'alpha mi ha sbattuto contro il muro. Mi ha detto che gli piaceva il mio odore nonostante la presenza del tuo odore lo rovinasse, che ero un omega e che avrebbe risolto il problema del tuo odore su di me. E ha iniziato a strusciarsi, e toccarmi e leccarmi e io...”- Stiles iniziò a piangere di nuovo.  
“Shhh appena lo trovo gli strappo la gola con i miei denti”- disse Derek facendo scaturire una leggere risata nel minore-“E la prossima volta che devi fare la spesa chiamami che ti accompagno. Non ti muovi più da solo, capito? Voglio che ci sia sempre qualcuno con te”  
Il cuore di Stiles perse qualche battito a sentire quanto Derek si preoccupasse per lui.  
“É lui il problema di cui ti parlava Peter?”- chiese dopo un attimo di silenzio Stiles.  
“Si, abbiamo provato a tracciarlo per giorni, ma é bravo. É in cerca di un branco e di un territorio, ma appena lo troviamo ti assicuro che pagherà per quello che ti ha fatto”- disse Derek in un ringhio che avrebbe spaventato Stiles se non fosse stato sicuro che Derek non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Erano stati lì sdraiati per qualche minuto in silenzio, fino a quando Derek non annusò di nuovo il collo, sentendo ancora l'odore dell'altro Alpha.  
“Stiles ti ha..“- Derek non sapeva come finire la frase, ma aveva bisogno di sapere. Da come l'odore dell'altro Alpha aveva impregnato la pelle di Stiles, Derek sapeva che non si era limitato a sfiorarlo.  
“Mi ha leccato e toccato e si è strusciato, però prima di... beh se ne è andato poi”- disse Stiles improvvisamente imbarazzato ma deciso a rassicurare Derek.  
“Posso?”- chiese Derek indicando il suo collo. Stiles non sapeva cosa volesse fare l'alpha, ma se c'era una cosa che era sicuro era che si fidava completamente dell'altro, perciò fece un cenno positivo con il capo.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Derek iniziasse a baciargli il collo e di conseguenza si fece scappare un singhiozzo; il maggiore si fermò-“É per sostituire più velocemente il suo odore con il mio, ma posso smettere”- disse Derek, con la paura di non far sentire Stiles a suo agio.  
“No va bene va bene”- disse Stiles arrossendo leggermente.

Derek ricominciò a lasciargli piccoli baci sul collo, partendo dall'angolo della mandibola per arrivare fino all'attaccatura della clavicola e poi risalire.  
E Stiles che per la prima volta provava nella realtà i baci del maggiore si sentì mancare: era la sensazione più piacevole che avesse mai provato, niente in paragone ai suoi sogni.

Stiles era completamente inebriato dai soffici baci di Derek, la sua mente non era più lucida e così  
“Mordimi”- disse  
“Cosa?”- chiese Derek, smettendo di baciare il collo del minore.  
Stiles era ancora troppo preso dalla sensazione dei baci di Derek sul suo collo, nonostante questo si fosse fermato per recuperare la piena lucidità.  
“Mordimi voglio essere almeno in parte tuo”- e solo allora Stiles si rese conto di quello che aveva detto.

Il minore spalancò gli occhi, il suo cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata. Derek lo guardava stranito cercando di capire cosa il ragazzo intendesse; Stiles non sapeva cosa dire, voleva solo tornare indietro ed impedire alla sua dannata boccaccia di parlare.  
Rimasero lì, entrambi imbarazzati a guardarsi, Stiles era pronto a rimangiarsi quanto detto quando sentirono la porta sbattere: lo sceriffo era tornato a casa e stava salendo le scale.  
Derek senza dire una parola si alzò dal letto ed uscì dalla finestra senza rivolgere a Stiles nemmeno uno sguardo.

“Ehi Stiles sono a casa, tutto bene?”- gli chiese il padre affacciandosi alla porta della sua camera.  
“Si tutto bene”  
Ho solo appena fatto la cazzata più colossale del mondo, pensò Stiles.  
E adesso cosa si sarebbe inventato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles viene molestato da un Alpha sconosciuto.  
> Se non te la senti di leggere quel passaggio salta da “Alzò lo sguardo dal cellulare...” e riprendi a leggere da “Stiles uscì di corsa dal supermercato”
> 
> Nonostante ciò ci tengo a precisare che anche nella restante parte del capitolo viene fatto cenno a quanto successo a Stiles.


	10. Ho chiuso la finestra

Derek si ritrovò nella riserva a correre, completamente trasformato.   
Correre, correre, correre, correre dai propri pensieri, correre dalla voce di Stiles che sembrava inseguirlo indipendentemente da quanto veloce lui potesse correre.

Voglio essere almeno in parte tuo

Voglio essere almeno in parte tuo

Tuo

Tuo

Quelle parole risuonavano nella mente del lupo mentre correva senza sosta tra gli alberi. Derek non avrebbe mai ringraziato a dovere lo sceriffo per essere tornato a casa in quel momento.

Che cosa voleva Stiles? Ma soprattutto che cosa voleva lui? Era davvero pronto a lasciarsi il passato completamente alle spalle? Era pronto a ricominciare per davvero? Ma soprattutto se lo meritava?  
La risposta che si era dato per anni era semplice: no. Lui non meritava niente e nessuno... non più.

Derek correva ormai da ore, il suo lupo era stanco, si era ormai deciso a tornare al loft quando lo sentì: era l'odore dell'Alpha che aveva attaccato Stiles al supermercato, l'odore stava ormai svanendo segno che l'alpha si era spostato ormai da ore.  
Quello che però colpì Derek fu che il punto esatto in cui l'odore poteva essere collocato con certezza, era il punto della riserva da cui meglio si poteva vedere casa Stilinski.  
Derek non si chiese perché il suo lupo dopo due ore incessanti di corsa l'avesse riportato lì: semplicemente si avvicinò all'abitazione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles risalì in camera dopo la cena silenziosa consumata con il padre, Noah Stilinski lo aveva guardato preoccupato per tutto il tempo ma non aveva chiesto e Stiles era stato particolarmente grato.   
I suoi pensieri erano già abbastanza confusi di suo, se avesse dovuto anche spiegare al padre quella situazione non ne sarebbe uscito sano di mente.

L'umano era così preso dai suoi pensieri, che a mala pena si accorse di un grande lupo nero sdraiato sul suo letto.  
“Derek?”- chiese Stiles avvicinandosi titubante al lupo che alzò la testa guardandolo stupito  
“ti prendo dei vestiti”- continuò recandosi all'armadio per prendere un paio di pantaloni e una maglietta da prestare all'alpha.  
Stiles diede le spalle al lupo, lasciandogli un minimo di privacy per potersi cambiare.  
L'umano sentì il lupo schiarirsi la gola e si girò trovando il mannaro completamente vestito seduto sul bordo del suo letto.

“Come mai sei qui?”- si decise a chiedere Stiles quando capì che il moro non si sarebbe deciso a parlare.  
Non avrebbe voluto essere lui ad iniziare la conversazione dopo quanto successo quella mattina, ma Derek non gli dava altra scelta.

Stiles non era mai stato bravo a gestire il silenzio, sin da piccolo aveva sempre sentito la necessità di colmare quel vuoto che lo lasciava solo con i suoi pensieri. Le cose erano solo peggiorate dopo la morte della madre: ogni volta che regnava il silenzio Stiles sentiva la madre accusarlo di volerla uccidere... quindi no.. niente silenzio... Stiles non lo sapeva gestire.

“volevo essere sicuro stessi bene”  
Stiles non si prese neanche la briga di rispondere all'alpha perché quella risposta gli sembrava un immensa cavolata, una di quelle che dai quando devi per forza dire qualcosa anche se non vorresti.

“Vorrei che tu stessi attento in questi giorni, mentre venivo ho fiutato la scia dell'Alpha vicino casa tua. Stava ormai svanendo, penso risalisse a stamattina quando ti ha seguito al supermercato”. -continuò Derek resosi conto che l'umano non avrebbe risposto. 

Stiles non sapeva se essere contento che Derek avesse deciso di ignorare l'elefante nella stanza, oppure se prendere a schiaffi l'alpha e incolparlo di essere cieco a quanto lo circondava.

“Perché me?”- chiese Stiles decidendo che per ora vi erano argomenti più pressanti.  
“Credo che sia in cerca di un compagno oltre che di un branco”  
Questo non spiegava proprio un bel niente perché, se quell'alpha era in cerca di un compagno, allora che senso aveva attaccare proprio Stiles... a meno che

“Vuole me come compagno? Aspetta é una cosa che esiste? Voi lupi avete un compagno?”- chiese Stiles, inconsciamente pensando a chi sarebbe stata la persona tanto fortuna da diventare la compagna o il compagno di Derek.

“Non nel senso di anima gemella predestinata dalla nascita, ma il nostro lupo é generalmente attratto più da certe persone che da altre. In particolare per un Alpha trovare un compagno può essere importante per il branco”- rispose l'alpha.  
Stiles si dovette mordere l'interno della guancia per non fare una battutina a Derek sul fatto che il suo lupo fosse attirato da psicopatiche.

“Questo non spiega comunque perché lui sia venuto a cercare me. Voglio dire non mi conosce come fa a sapere che il suo lupo é attratto da me”  
“Non credo che lui ti voglia come compagno per questo, io penso che lui ti consideri degno di diventare suo compagno perché convinto che altri due Alpha ti stiano corteggiando”- gli rispose Derek senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Nessun Alpha mi sta corteggiando”  
“Ma hai sia il mio odore che quello di Scott addosso”  
“Perfetto! Condannato per le mie amicizie. Quindi cosa facciamo adesso?”  
“Tu nulla, io e Peter continueremo a cercarlo e se non lo dovessimo trovare nei prossimi giorni chiederò anche a Scott e al suo branco di aiutarci”

Stiles era sul punto di rispondere quando il suo cellulare cominciò a squillare.  
“Pronto”  
“Ehi Stiles sono Brett, ti disturbo?”  
“No, no tranquillo, dimmi tutto.”- Stiles fece finta di non notare la smorfia di disapprovazione di Derek.  
“Volevo solo essere sicuro stessi bene. Non mi hai più risposto da stamattina ed iniziavo a preoccuparmi”  
“Si scusami, ho avuto un contrattempo ma ora va tutto bene”- disse Stiles sorridendo.  
“Hai impegni per stasera?”  
“No perché? Avevi in mente qualcosa?”  
“Ti va di venire a casa mia a vedere un film?”  
“Certo!”- rispose Stiles dopo un momento di esitazione- “A tra poco”  
Un ultimo saluto da parte di Brett e l'umano rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione a Derek che non aveva smesso di fissarlo per tutta la durata della chiamata.

“Volevi dirmi altro?”- chiese Stiles, deciso a mettere un punto a quella conversazione.  
Derek si limitò a fare un cenno negativo con il capo.  
“Ok, io allora dovrei andare da Brett”  
“Ci vediamo più tardi”- disse l'alpha voltandosi verso la finestra.

Stiles sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito, lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche di doverlo fare per il suo bene, quindi prese un respiro profondo e disse “No”

Derek si voltò a guardarlo stupito come se volesse accertarsi di aver sentito bene, quasi a voler essere sicuro che le sue orecchie da mannaro non lo avessero tradito.   
E Stiles decise di riprendere la parola, cercando di non pensare a quanto ciò che stesse per dire avrebbe ferito più lui che Derek.

“Probabilmente rimarrò a dormire da Brett”- non era proprio la verità, ma non era neanche una bugia vera e propria, visto che non poteva sapere come sarebbe andata la sera con il biondo.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, in modo tale da non dover guardare Derek negli occhi, perché altrimenti ne era certo avrebbe mandato un messaggio a Brett per disdire e avrebbe supplicato Derek di rimanere con lui. Perché anche se non lo dava a vedere la notizia di un altro Alpha in città, che per lo più sempre voler arrivare a lui, lo aveva turbato.

“Buona serata”- disse semplicemente il moro.  
Stiles si voltò e uscì dalla camera senza aggiungere altro, scese le scale e, salutato il padre, si recò alla Jeep.  
Il giovane Stilinski vide un lupo nero uscire dalla sua finestra e correre verso la riserva, quello che Stiles non sapeva era che il lupo non stava correndo bensì scappando.

Derek stava scappando dalla possibilità di ricominciare.  
Derek stava scappando dalla paura ma soprattutto Derek stava scappando dalla verità.  
Perché anche se non lo voleva ammettere Derek lo sapeva: lui era geloso di Stiles Stilinski, quello che ormai considerava il suo umano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Non posso credere che tu mi abbia davvero fatto guardare un film della Marvel”- disse Brett sorridendo.  
”Hai qualcosa contro i supereroi? La prossima volta devo assolutamente farti guardare Black Panther, magari trattandosi di un animale con gli artigli ti sentirai più a tuo agio”- disse Stiles ridendo.  
“Divertente”- grugnì Brett sarcastico

“Lori é uscita?”- chiese Stiles  
“Si, voleva parlare con Satomi”- rispose Brett improvvisamente a disagio.  
“Va tutto bene?”- chiese Stiles toccando leggermente il ginocchio del licantropo.  
“Satomi vuole lasciare Beacon Hills”  
“oh!”  
“Ma io e Lori vorremmo rimanere, la nostra vita é qui: la scuola, gli amici. Ma allo stesso tempo se rimanessimo...“  
“Diventereste degli omega”- continuò l'umano per lui   
“Già”  
“Potreste unirvi a un altro branco”- provò a proporre Stiles.  
“Intendi quello di McCall? Non siamo andati mai d'accordo e poi con i miei trascorsi con Liam non so se sarebbe un'ottima idea”  
“Se veramente volete rimanere troveremo un modo, Scott non è l'unico alpha a Beacon Hills”- disse il giovane Stilinski accarezzando il ginocchio di Brett.

Stiles lo sapeva di starsi mettendo nei guai: proporre a Brett di entrare nel branco di Derek senza averne parlato prima con lui? Non una buona idea.   
Proporre a Brett di entrare nel branco di Derek quando lui aveva detto esplicitamente di non essere in cerca di un branco? Terribile idea.   
Proporre a Brett di entrare nel branco di Derek quando la situazione tra lui e Stiles non sembrava essere delle migliori? Pessima pessima idea.

Stiles vide Brett avvicinarsi e in un attimo le labbra del biondo erano sulle sue.  
Le labbra di Brett erano morbide, la sua lingua calda ma la mente di Stiles era da tutt'altra parte.  
“Va tutto bene?”- chiese Brett, resosi conto che Stiles non stava ricambiando il suo bacio.  
“Si scusa ma forse dovrei tornare a casa”

“Scusami ancora” -disse Stiles sul ciglio della porta.  
“Non hai nulla di cui scusarti Stiles. Sono stato bene, é sempre bello guardare un film con un amico”  
Stiles sorrise al licantropo che sembrava aver capito tutto senza che l'umano gli spiegasse perché non era stato in grado di ricambiare il suo bacio.  
“Ci sentiamo domani ok? Ho un idea per te e Lori.”  
“Grazie per il tuo aiuto Stiles”- gli disse Brett abbracciandolo.  
“A cosa servono gli amici altrimenti”

Stiles lasciò casa di Brett e si recò a casa, ormai sfinito da quella giornata.  
Trovare la camera vuota fu un colpo al cuore, ma sapeva che quella era stata una sua scelta.  
Quindi Stiles si avvicinò alla finestra e, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, la chiuse per la prima volta da mesi.

Era notte fonda quando l'immagine di una katana che trafiggeva l'addome di Allison lo svegliò.  
Gli incubi erano tornati.

Stiles passò il resto della notte a fissare la finestra ormai chiusa.


	11. Branco

Erano stati dei giorni infernali: Derek lo aveva evitato agli allenamenti con il branco ed aveva le sue ragioni; il coach li aveva stressati per la partita imminente; il padre lo guardava ancora stranito, incerto se intraprendere la conversazione con Stiles sul perché fosse così strano negli ultimi giorni; l'Alpha aveva attaccato un suo vicino di casa, che era ancora disperso, e Stiles sapeva di dover parlare con Derek di Brett e Lori. 

Per di più non dormiva da due notti, ma quella era colpa sua e Stiles non aveva avuto alcun problema ad ammetterlo a Lydia e Scott quando gli amici gli avevano chiesto come mai fosse così stanco negli ultimi giorni. I due erano sembrati anche fin troppo contenti che lui avesse preso le distanze da Derek, erano ancora convinti che quella loro relazione-non relazione lo stesse facendo solo soffrire.. però Stiles allora almeno dormiva.

Il giovane Stilinski aveva deciso di non dare molto peso allo sguardo sollevato della Banshee e del giovane Alpha quando avevano scoperto che non condivideva più il letto con Derek, Stiles non era sicuro del perchè ma aveva deciso di lasciar correre almeno per il momento... problemi più imminenti richiedevano la sua attenzione.

Ecco allora che Stiles si trovava stanco morto nel loft di Derek, mentre l'alpha lo inceneriva con lo sguardo.   
Quella settimana stava proprio facendo pena.

“Tu non sei davvero venuto qui a chiedermi di far entrare loro due nel mio branco”- disse Derek indicando Lori e Brett -“solo perché non vuoi che il tuo ragazzo lasci la città” -finì il moro in un ringhio, fulminando Stiles con lo sguardo.

Ok.. forse andare a parlare con Derek portandosi dietro Lori e Brett non era stata una buona idea.

Fratello e sorella sedevano vicini sul divano: Lori un po' preoccupata sedeva pressata al fianco del fratello, che non aveva staccato gli occhi dal'alpha neanche per un secondo.  
Peter, sedeva sulle scale a godersi la scena... inquietante come al solito.

“Hanno bisogno di un Alpha, Derek”  
“E perché vieni a chiedere aiuto a me Stiles? Invece di andare dal TUO di Alpha?”

Stiles deglutì rumorosamente, incassando il colpo.  
Lo sguardo dell'umano indugiò un secondo di più su quello dell'Alpha per poi girarsi verso gli spettatori.  
“Potete concederci un secondo?”- disse Stiles, rivolgendosi con lo sguardo a Brett.

Il biondino prese la sorella per mano e la condusse fuori dal loft senza pensarci due volte, concedendo solo un ultimo sguardo a Stiles quasi per assicurarsi che quest'ultimo fosse al sicuro.

“Anche tu Peter, ho bisogno di parlare da solo con Derek”- ovviamente a Peter bisognava dire le cose due volte... tipico.  
“Cercate solo di non procreare nella mia stanza”- disse Peter uscendo dal loft, beccandosi in risposta un'alzata di occhi dall'umano

“Hai bisogno di un branco anche tu Derek”- disse Stiles una volta rimasti soli.  
“Ho Peter”  
“Tralasciando l'utilità di Peter, sei stato tu stesso a dirmi che non è un branco se non vi sono almeno tre Beta”  
“Ho detto di no Stiles”  
“Sono dei bravi lupi, sanno combattere, sono fedeli. Ti puoi fidare di loro”  
“Non insistere”- disse Derek rivolgendo le spalle all'umano e dirigendosi verso l'imponente vetrata del loft.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, fermandosi a riflettere un attimo: sapeva che Derek avrebbe opposto resistenza, sapeva che all'alpha non piaceva che altri gli dicessero cosa fare; ma Stiles aveva come l'impressione che dietro al rifiuto di Derek ci fosse ben altro, solo che non riusciva a capire cosa.

Insomma ogni Alpha aveva bisogno di un branco, Derek era ormai a Beacon Hills da mesi e fin da subito aveva messo in chiaro con Scott che non era tornato alla ricerca di un branco, e in effetti il moro non aveva dato segno di essere alla ricerca di potenziali membri, solo che Stiles non riusciva a capire come mai.   
O almeno un dubbio ce lo aveva...

“Lo sai che non è colpa tua vero? Erica, Boyd... non è colpa tua”- disse infine Stiles.  
“Erano i miei Beta e io li ho delusi. Come puoi anche solo pensare di affidarmi qualche d'un altro dopo quello che é successo al mio ultimo branco”

Derek non lo aveva detto ad alta voce, ma Stiles sapeva che quello che era successo agli Hale aleggiava ancora nell'aria e il moro ancore se ne faceva una colpa.   
Stiles sapeva che Derek si riteneva ancora colpevole della morte di entrambi i suoi branchi.

“Derek”- disse Stiles poggiando una mano sulla spalla dell'Alpha per farlo girare- “Hai fatto il possibile per loro. Hai fatto degli errori certo, ma chi non commette errori? Ed ora sei diverso, sei una persona diversa, più matura. Hai imparato dagli errori commessi nel passato e ora sei pronto, io lo so che sei pronto altrimenti non sarei qui ad affrontare questo argomento con te. Io so che puoi essere un grande Alpha, lo so perché sei il mio Alpha”

Stiles fu ben attento a pronunciare quelle parole guardando Derek negli occhi, assicurandosi di non distogliere neanche per un secondo i suoi occhi ambrati da quelli verdi del più grande.

“Se veramente ti consideri parte del mio branco dovrai dirlo a Scott primo o poi. Non ti sto chiedendo di farlo ora e non ti sto chiedendo di farlo per me, ma per lui. Inconsciamente lui lo sa già anche se non lo vuole accettare”  
“Tu lo sapevi? Che ti consideravo il mio Alpha?”  
“non osavo sperarci”

Stiles sentì il peso di quelle parole schiacciarlo lentamente, si chiese cosa significassero per Derek, ma non era sicuro di essere pronto a conoscere la risposta.

Si guardarono per minuti, forse ore, forse secoli, i loro sguardi si intrecciarono forse per l'eternità chissà, fino a quando la realtà tornò crudele.  
Un ululato .

un ululato proveniente dalla riserva.

una richiesta di aiuto: qualcuno stava attaccando Brett, Lori e Peter.

Derek non si fermò neanche un momento a pensare, si ritrovò fuori dal loft in meno di un secondo diretto alla riserva, pronto a combattere per il suo branco.

Derek non avrebbe mai pensato di poter correre così velocemente, tanto da sentire i muscoli bruciare per lo sforzo; trasformatosi completamente in lupo senza neanche accorgersene, arrivò dove l'ululato era partito e la scena che si presentò non era delle migliori: Brett era a terra, l'addome completamente squarciato; Lori poco più lontana da lui sembrava avere una gamba fratturata, che doveva però essere già in fase di guarigione; Peter, l'unico rimasto in piedi, era davanti ai due fratelli in posizione di difesa.

Derek accostò Peter preparandosi all'attacco, ma l'altro Alpha prendendo nota della trasformazione completa di Derek, fece brillare i suoi occhi per poi scappare insieme al suo Beta, perché si il nuovo Alpha non solo era entrato in territorio già reclamato, ma aveva anche iniziato a creare un nuovo branco. Le cose non si mettevano bene.

Derek pensò per un attimo di darsi alla caccia, ma un lamento di dolore da parte di Brett gli fece cambiare idea:il moro ripresa forma umana, prese Brett in braccio e, con Peter che aiutava Lori, si diressero al loft.

La prima cosa che Stiles aveva notato non appena la porta si era aperta, era stato un Derek nudo in tutta la sua gloria entrare nel loft; la seconda cosa era stato Brett pesantemente ferito.  
Peter aveva adagiato Lori sul divano per poi recarsi a prendere dei vestiti per il nipote, Lori sapendo di non poter aiutare il fratello si era limitata a lanciargli sguardi preoccupati mentre raccontava a Stiles quanto successo.

Che l'alpha adesso avesse un Beta era solo un ulteriore complicazione: qualcuno era stato morso, avrebbero dovuto informare lo sceriffo e anche Scott. Stiles era quasi certo che si trattasse del suo vicino di casa, anche se non aveva avuto modo di vedere il nuovo lupo  
Questa situazione andava risolta al più presto.

Ma ora Derek doveva pensare a Brett e Lori, Stiles gli stava affidando quei due ragazzi e Derek lo aveva ormai capito da tempo: dire di no a Stiles non era un'opzione per lui, non più... sempre che lo fosse mai stata.  
Ed eccolo qui che si ritrovava ai piedi del divano, dove era sdraiato Brett, pronto a tutto pur di innescare il processo di guarigione che procedeva fin troppo lentamente, visto che le ferite erano state inferte da un Alpha.

“Ti farò un po' male”- disse semplicemente Derek stringendo le mani intono al polso di Brett.  
“Cerca di non godere troppo ok?”- disse sarcastico il biondo.  
“Contrariamente a quanto si dice in giro non provo piacere nello spezzare le ossa dei miei Beta”

Derek sapeva bene il peso di quelle parole e proprio per questo non le aveva usate con leggerezza.  
Brett lo guardò un secondo prima di inclinare il collo in sottomissione, Derek illuminò gli occhi rosso rubino facendo brillare d'oro in risposta quelli di Brett.

“Sei pronto?”- chiese semplicemente Derek non volendo dare troppo peso a quello che era successo, anche se dentro di se sentiva il suo lupo ringhiare compiaciuto della nuova aggiunta al branco.  
Brett fece un solo cenno d'assenso e Derek piegò bruscamente il polso del biondo, fratturandogli le ossa. Il giovane Beta si lasciò scappare un gemito di dolore presto smorzato da una sensazione di sollievo: Derek stava assorbendo il suo dolore.  
Quel gesto non passò inosservato nel loft anche se Derek si rese conto solamente dello sguardo grato di Brett.

“Dovresti davvero aprire gli occhi”- disse Brett dopo un paio di minuti all'alpha, lo sguardo del biondo diretto alle spalle del moro.  
Derek si voltò lentamente seguendo la direzione dello sguardo del suo Beta e si ritrovò a guardare Stiles che faceva avanti e indietro nel loft mangiandosi le unghie e lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo al divano su cui giaceva Brett.

Derek si rivoltò a guardare il biondino, ma decise di tacere e prese il giovane in braccio.  
“Lori, vieni con noi”- disse Derek senza voltarsi, sicuro che la ragazza li avrebbe seguiti.

Salite le scale, Derek si diresse verso la sua stanza, Lori aprì la porta per lui e una volta entrato Derek stese Brett sul suo letto.  
“Stanotte dormirete entrambi qui. Il mio odore e la presenza di Lori, dovrebbe velocizzare la guarigione. Domattina discuteremo della vostra sistemazione, per ora cercate di riposare.”

Derek fece per uscire dalla stanza, quando venne fermato da Lori per un braccio.  
La ragazza gli cinse il collo con le braccia, Derek si pietrificò solo per un attimo per poi ricambiare l'abbraccio della giovane Beta.  
“Grazie”- disse semplicemente Lori.  
L'alpha le accarezzò i capelli prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio ed uscire dalla stanza.  
Dentro di lui il suo lupo uggiolava di piacere e Derek decise di godersi quella sensazione solo per un momento prima di scendere le scale e raggiungere Stiles e Peter nel salone.

“Come sta?”- chiese Stiles non appena Derek entrò nella stanza.  
“Ha bisogno di riposo”- rispose l'alpha.  
“Ok ok”- disse l'umano continuando a mangiucchiarsi le unghie.

Peter fece un cenno di assenso a Derek per poi salire le scale per recarsi nella propria camera mormorando qualcosa circa 'la famigliola felice', ma il moro decise di non darci peso, troppo preso com'era dall'umano di fronte a lui che emanava fin troppa ansia e preoccupazione.

“Stiles”- disse semplicemente Derek.  
L'umano alzò lo sguardo, puntando i suoi occhi ambrati in quelli verdi del più grande.  
“Vai a casa a riposare”- disse dopo qualche secondo l'alpha.  
“Non posso lasciarli da soli”  
“Non li lascerei mai da soli Stiles. Ti stai forse pentendo di averli portati da me?”- chiese Derek, con un tono quasi amareggiato.  
“Cosa? No ovvio che no. Vederti aiutare Brett mi ha solo dato ulteriormente ragione, sei pronto ... lo sapevo che eri pronto”  
“Allora cosa c'è?”  
“Non... io... sento che non posso lasciarli ok? Non posso andare a casa”- disse Stiles abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Ok, puoi rimanere a dormire qui, sopra c'é un'altra camera libera. Io dormirò sul divano”- disse semplicemente l'alpha.

Stiles tornò a guardarlo negli occhi:ovvio che Derek non si fosse offerto di dormire con lui, in fondo era stato lui a dirgli di non venire, era stato lui a iniziare a chiudere la sua finestra.  
Derek stava solo rispettando le sue scelte... come sempre.

Ma l'alpha doveva aver interpretato in altro modo la sua esitazione perché aggiunse.  
“A meno che tu non voglia dormire con Brett e Lori”  
E certo che Derek pensasse che lui volesse dormire con Brett...  
“Cosa?”- chiese Stiles.  
“Sareste un po' stretti, ma la presenza di un altro membro del branco aiuterebbe Brett a guarire più velocemente. E sono certo che a lui non dispiacerà se deciderai di dormire con lui. Io vado a fare un po' di spesa per la colazione di domani”  
“Vuoi una mano?”- chiese l'umano.  
“No Stiles, pensa a riposare. Torno presto, ma se avete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa chiamatemi”

Derek uscì dal loft, mentre Stiles chiamava il padre per avvisarlo che avrebbe dormito fuori per poi recarsi in camera di Brett e Lori.  
Un volta entrato e accoccolatosi con i due Beta, Stiles ricevette un leggero schiaffo sulla nuca da Brett.  
“E questo per cos'era?”- si lamentò Stiles.  
“Per essere uno stupido. E toccherebbe lo stesso trattamento a Derek se non fosse appena diventato il mio Alpha”- rispose il biondo.

Dietro di lui Lori si mise a ridere.  
“Deduco che stavi origliando?”- chiese l'umano.  
“Siete patetici e per la cronaca Peter è d'accordo con me”- sorrise il Beta.  
“Dannati lupi mannari. Ora dormite!”- inveì Stiles per poi chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare a quel senso di completezza che non lo inebriava da tempo.  
Derek non era lì e Stiles poteva sentirne la mancanza fin dentro le ossa, ma la presenza del suo branco lo calmò inevitabilmente... quella sensazione gli era mancata.

Derek tornò non molto dopo e quando sentì tre battiti provenire dalla sua stanza provò emozioni contrastanti... era inutile negarlo.


	12. Confronto

Stiles si svegliò da solo, il letto ancora caldo, segno che Lori e Brett si dovevano essere alzati da poco; con un grugnito si rivoltò nel letto cercando di riprendere sonno. 

La nottata era andata meglio di quanto avesse mai potuto sperare: ci aveva messo parecchio tempo ad addormentarsi e si era svegliato più volte durante la notte, ma per lo meno aveva dormito meglio di quanto facesse quando era da solo. Certo non era come dormire avvinghiato a Derek, ma era meglio di niente.

Ormai consapevole che non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi, Stiles si mise a sedere sul letto sbadigliando, quando l'odore di bacon raggiunse il suo naso.  
Curioso Stiles uscì dalla stanza e scese le scale trovandosi di fronte una delle immagini più belle che avesse mai visto: Derek, con indosso una tuta, era ai fornelli a cucinare, e già da sola quella scena avrebbe perseguitato i suoi sogni per giorni, ma, come se ciò non bastasse, Lori era accanto a Derek, appoggiata al bancone della cucina, a parlare sotto voce con il moro.

Stiles rimase lì, sull'ultimo scalino delle scale a guardare quella scena che, non era sicuro del perché, ma gli scaldava il cuore: forse era il leggero sorriso sul volto di Derek, che il lupo cercava di nascondere, senza riuscirci del tutto; forse era la consapevolezza di sentirsi di nuovo parte di un branco; forse era l'idea, la possibilità, la speranza di poter rivedere quella scena tutte le mattine, o forse erano tutte queste ragioni messe insieme... chissà.

I pensieri di Stiles vennero interrotti da un braccio poggiato sulle sue spalle.  
“Che fai qui imbambolato sulle scale?”- chiese Brett che, probabilmente dopo aver fatto una doccia, se i suoi capelli bagnati stavano ad indicare qualcosa, stava scendendo in cucina per la colazione.  
Le parole di Brett riscossero Lori e Derek che si voltarono a guardarli.

“Buongiorno”- disse Stiles sorridendo.  
“La colazione é pronta”- disse semplicemente Derek mettendo il bacon nei piatti e recandosi al tavolo già apparecchiato, mentre Lori gli andò in contro, baciando leggermente Stiles sulla guancia.  
“Dormito bene?”- gli chiese la giovane licantropa leggermente preoccupata-“Sembravi agitato stanotte”  
“Si, non ti preoccupare”- rispose Stiles.  
Lo sguardo che gli rivolse l'Alpha non sfuggì al giovane umano che, scrollando le spalle, si mise a sedere acconto ai due Beta.

“Dov'è Peter?”- chiese Stiles, versandosi il caffè nella tazza.  
Proprio in quel momento una porta al piano di sopra sbattè e Peter iniziò a scendere le scale.  
“Oh... stavate aspettando me?”- disse il licantropo dagli occhi azzurri, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
“La solita prima donna”- borbottò sotto voce Stiles, mentre Derek alzava gli occhi al cielo. Le risate sommesse di Lori e Brett e l'occhiataccia di Peter erano segno evidente che a nessuno era sfuggito il commento di Stiles, per quanto l'umano avesse parlato a bassa voce... la pecca di essere amico con i mannari.

“Mettiti a sedere Peter, dobbiamo discutere di alcune cose”- disse Derek allo zio.  
“Siamo entrati in modalità Alpha vedo” - scherzò Peter mentre si metteva a sedere, ma l'alpha decise di ignorarlo.

“Stamattina ho chiamato Satomi”- iniziò Derek.  
A nessuno dei presenti sfuggirono i sospiri di Lori e Brett, che poggiate le posate sul tavolo, rivolsero tutta la loro attenzione all'Alpha.  
“Le ho chiesto di poterci incontrare più tardi, in modo tale da parlare di voi due”- continuò il moro indicando fratello e sorella.  
“Pensavo che dopo ieri avessi deciso di renderli parte del tuo branco”- intervenne Stiles, visto che Brett e Lori sembravano decisi a non dir nulla.  
“Ed é tutt'ora così, fatto sta che Brett e Lori sono prima di tutto i Beta di Satomi e, prima che il passaggio di branco diventi ufficiale, voglio essere sicuro che Satomi non abbia nessun problema a riguardo.”- rispose Derek guardando alternativamente Stiles e i due Beta.  
“Non ne avrà; Satomi è stata chiara con noi: se avessimo trovato un Branco disposto ad accoglierci, saremmo potuti rimanere”- disse Lori.  
“Sono convinto sia così, ma mi sembra giusto parlarne di persona anche con lei. L'ultima cosa che voglio é mancarle di rispetto”

Una volta che tutti annuirono, Derek continuò -“Bene ora che abbiamo chiarito questo primo punto, vi vorrei parlare di un altro paio di cose: nel pomeriggio ho chiesto a Scott di venire con il suo branco in modo tale da poter parlare delle nuove aggiunte al mio branco e dell'Alpha di ieri.”

Stiles si strozzò leggermente con il succo d'arancia a sentir parlare Derek.  
“Tutto bene?”- chiese Brett, battendo delicatamente la mano tra le scapole di Stiles.  
“Si é solo che... Scott?”- chiese l'umano guardando implorante l'Alpha negli occhi.  
“Non ho intenzione di parlare della tua situazione con Scott, Stiles. Come ti ho detto ieri, se e quando vorrai parlarne con Scott, quella sarà una tua scelta”- rispose Derek   
“Grazie”- disse Stiles che, non riuscendo a reggere lo sguardo di Derek, abbassò gli occhi sul piatto.  
“Quale situazione?”- chiese Peter, che come al solito sembrava incapace a non intromettersi.

“Come ultima cosa”- iniziò Derek, ignorando completamente lo zio- “Vorrei parlare della vostra sistemazione”- l'alpha indicò i due Beta per poi continuare- “al momento voi vivete a casa di Satomi vero?”  
“Si, ma sono sicuro che riusciremo a trovare un piccolo appartamento per noi due. Io ho già un lavoro, potrei chiedere un aumento al mio capo”- rispose Brett   
“Potrebbe essere un'idea; tuttavia vorrei che voi consideraste la possibilità di trasferirvi qui”- disse Derek con naturalezza sorseggiando il proprio caffè.  
“Dici sul serio?”- chiese Lori evidentemente stupita e entusiasta all'idea.

Stiles seguiva la scena senza intervenire, ma sentiva il suo cuore esplodere per la felicità neanche se Derek stesse chiedendo a lui di andare a vivere insieme. A quel pensiero le guance di Stiles si arrossarono leggermente, ma i lupi erano troppo presi dalla loro conversazione per accorgersene. O almeno Brett, Lori e Derek erano distratti, Peter si accorse dell'improvviso arrossamento di Stiles ma, a parte un leggero ghigno saputo, non disse nulla, riportando la sua attenzione alla conversazione.

“So che il loft non é il miglior posto in cui vivere, ma se decideste di trasferirvi stavo pensando di acquistare una casa. In modo tale che... ehm... voi non dobbiate condividere una stanza. Ma... se decideste di vivere da soli andrebbe bene lo stesso... voglio solo che sappiate che avete un'altra possibilità”- disse l'Alpha leggermente in imbarazzo. 

Stiles non poté fare a meno di sorridere dolcemente a quella scena, Derek Hale era nel profondo un coccoloso orsacchiotto, solo che nessuno sembrava accorgersene, troppo occupati a soffermarsi alla facciata da burbero e cattivo ragazzo che l'alpha sembrava impersonare in maniera piuttosto convincente.

“Si”- dissero insieme Brett e Lori, a mala pena lasciando finire la frase a Derek.  
“Si?”- chiese Derek sorpreso.

E il cuore di Stiles si contrasse leggermente per il dolore: era palese che Derek si era aspettato una risposta negativa; quello che l'Alpha non capiva, e che Stiles avrebbe voluto gridargli in faccia fino a quando non ci avrebbe creduto, era che lui meritava cose belle nella sua vita.

Derek aveva solo 26 anni, ma aveva sofferto già così tanto nella sua vita, aveva perso così tanto, ma nonostante ciò era rimasto buono nel profondo.   
Stiles non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno ma un po' capiva Peter, lo aveva anche giustificato anni prima quando era impazzito arrivando ad uccidere pur di avere la propria vendetta; certo non lo aveva mai detto ad alta voce , non lo aveva confidato a nessuno, ma lo aveva pensato, perché dopo essere quasi morto in un incendio, dopo avere perso quasi tutta la tua famiglia in tale incendio, ci si può aspettare che tu diventi il cattivo della situazione. 

Ma Derek... Derek aveva vissuto tutto quello che aveva passato lo zio se non di più: la consapevolezza che in qualche modo tu hai avvicinato l'assassino alla tua famiglia, anche se inconsapevolmente; la morte della propria sorella per mano dello zio e infine la decisione di dover uccidere il proprio zio ormai preda della follia. Insomma Derek avrebbe avuto tutti i motivi per diventare il cattivo della storia, proprio come per un po' aveva fatto Peter, ma Derek... Derek era sempre rimasto l'eroe della situazione. Certo aveva commesso degli errori, ma nessun eroe nasce "imparato": anche Peter Parker non era un eroe provetto appena morso.

Stiles si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, riportando l'attenzione alla conversazione che avveniva davanti a lui.  
“Si, ma non c'é bisogno che tu spenda soldi per una nuova casa, noi ci possiamo adattare. Il loft va benissimo, grazie Derek davvero”- disse Lori che sembrava in una sola mattinata essere già entrata in piena confidenza con il moro.  
“non vi preoccupate, l'idea di trasferirmi c'era già da tempo. Non appena la situazione con il nuovo Alpha sarà sistemata, troveremo una casa più adatta.”- sorrise leggermente Derek.

Stiles ansimò leggermente: il sorriso di Derek, benché nascosto, gli toglieva ogni volta il respiro.

“Sono coinvolto anche io nella famigliola felice, nipote”- chiese Peter.  
“Sappiamo perfettamente che qualcuno deve tenerti d'occhio, tanto vale che tu sia a portata di mano”- rispose Derek alzandosi da tavola e portando i piatti sporchi nel lavabo. -“Se Peter non ha altre battutine da fare, io andrei a farmi una doccia; Satomi sarà qui tra circa un'ora”

E l'immagine di Derek nudo, sotto la doccia, invase la mente di Stiles... no... no... quelli non erano pensieri da farsi quando si era in una a casa piena di licantropi.

“Sicuro di star bene?”- chiese Lori a Stiles una volta seduti sul divano dopo aver sparecchiato.  
“Si perché?”  
“Sei praticamente stato in silenzio per tutta la durata della colazione”- constatò la licantropa  
“É a causa di Scott?”- continuò Lori quando Stiles non rispose.  
“Cosa?”- sgranò gli occhi Stiles.  
“Presumo tu non gli abbia detto che ti consideri parte del branco di Derek”  
“Cosa? Io... di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Stiles... anche se non ti avessi sentito parlare con Derek ieri sera, é chiaro a qualsiasi licantropo. É tutta una questione di odori: i membri di uno stesso branco portano addosso l'odore gli uni degli altri costantemente. E tu non odori come Scott da tempo ormai, l'odore di una persona dice tutto, bisogna solo sapere cosa cercare”- rispose Lori, poggiando dolcemente la testa sulla spalla di Stiles.  
“Ah si? E cosa dice il mio odore di me?”- chiese l'umano socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi mentre accarezzava i capelli dell'amica.  
“Che appartieni a Derek”- disse semplicemente Lori e Stiles non se la sentì di ribattere, perché in fondo che senso aveva mentire? Lui apparteneva al branco di Derek... lui apparteneva a Derek.

Lori e Stiles rimasero in silenzio, abbracciati l'uno all'altra fino a quando non vennero raggiunti da Brett che, sedutosi al fianco di Stiles, accese la televisione senza dire nulla, presto seguito da Derek che si mise a leggere su una poltrona poco distante dal divano.  
Rimasero così, ognuno nel proprio mondo: chi preso dalla lettura, chi preso dall'ultima puntata di 'Legion' e chi perso nelle rivelazioni che quella mattinata aveva portato.  
Rimasero ognuno nel proprio mondo, almeno fino a che Derek, chiuso il libro, si mise in piedi seguito da Brett e Lori.

“É arrivata Satomi”- spiegò Peter a Stiles che era rimasto seduto sul divano, incerto su quanto stesse accadendo.  
L'umano si alzò, ma rimase comunque in disparte insieme a Peter.

“Alpha Ito grazie di essere venuta”- disse Derek inclinando leggermente la testa in segno di rispetto. Le parole della madre gli risuonavano in testa: 'solo perché sono un Alpha, non vuol dire che mi sia concesso essere irrispettosa nei confronti di chi ne ha messa di strada in archivio rispetto a me'.  
“Alpha Hale grazie di avermi invitata”- rispose Satomi.  
“Accomodati pure, posso offrirti un The?”- chiese il moro.

Questa nuova versione di Derek, tutto etichette ed educazione non smetteva di stupire Stiles: più pensava di conoscere Derek e più cose del licantropo venivano a galla.

“Allora”- iniziò Derek dopo aver servito il The- “Brett e Lori mi dicevano che pensavi di tornare in Giappone?”  
Satomi annuì leggermente per poi aggiungere- “credo sia arrivato il momento di tornare a casa, sento la necessità di chiudere il mio percorso laddove è iniziato”

Il significato di quelle parole restò pesante nell'aria per qualche minuto: Satomi Ito si stava preparando a morire.  
Derek la guardò con rinnovato rispetto, se possibile  
“Mi hanno anche accennato alla loro voglia di rimanere a Beacon Hills”  
“Come ho detto anche a loro, a patto che trovino un Branco disposto ad accoglierli non vedo perché loro debbano cambiare la loro vita a causa mia. Dubitavo che avrebbero chiesto aiuto a Scott McCall, nonostante il suo buon cuore, avrei previsto degli screzi tra di loro in tal caso; ma suppongo loro si siano rivolti a te Alpha Hale?”- disse Satomi sorseggiando il proprio The.  
“Se per te va bene”-rispose Derek

Satomi si soffermò ad osservare per un momento Derek- “Ho visto tante versioni di te Derek”- il cambio di tono, accompagnato dall'abbandono delle formalità, non sfuggì a nessuno- “ e devo ammettere che non tutte mi sono piaciute. Ma d'altronde chi sono io a poter parlare? Mi ci sono voluti anni per controllare la mia rabbia e credo che, modestamente parlando, io sia diventata un buon Alpha, nonostante essa. In questo momento rivedo in te tua madre Derek, credo che lei sarebbe stata orgogliosa di te”

Derek abbassò lo sguardo, il sol nominare sua madre evidentemente ancora fonte di dolore; Stiles, che era seduto accanto al lui sul divano, poggiò la mano sul ginocchio dell'Alpha stringendo leggermente, cercando di far capire a Derek che non era da solo, che non sarebbe mai più stato da solo.

“Detto questo, Alpha Hale”- continuò Satomi, riprendendo il tono formale iniziale -“sono convinta che Brett e Lori saranno in buone mani. Ti accorgerai con il tempo che sanno essere ottimi Beta”  
“Farò il possibile per tenerli al sicuro Alpha Ito”- rispose Derek, poggiando la sua mano su quella di Stiles.  
L'umano si riscosse un attimo: non si era accorto di aver lasciato la propria mano sulla gamba di Derek. Ma era un buon segno se l'Alpha gliela stava stringendo, vero?  
“Ne sono sicura. Ora devo andare, grazie ancora per l'invito Alpha Hale.”- disse Satomi chinando il capo.

Derek rimase stupito dal segno di rispetto che Satomi gli stava mostrando, Stiles dal canto suo non poteva che essere orgoglioso del suo Alpha.

Il suo Alpha... il suo Alpha... da quand'é che Stiles aveva iniziato a riferirsi a Derek come il suo Alpha? La consapevolezza di dover parlare con Scott si fece sempre più pressante, ma l'umano scacciò il pensiero almeno per il momento.

Derek si alzò per accompagnare Satomi alla porta.  
“Beh mi sembra che sia andato tutto bene”- disse Stiles per rompere il silenzio una volta che Satomi se ne fu andata.  
“Già ora bisogna solo vedere come andrà con Scott”- disse Derek guardando Stiles negli occhi.  
Già... Scott.

Brett e Lori decisero di andare a fare una corsa, portandosi stranamente dietro Peter, visto che il branco di Scott sarebbe arrivato solo da lì a qualche ora; mentre Stiles decise di fare un salto a casa per farsi una doccia e cambiarsi, lasciando Derek al loft a leggere.

Stiles non ci mise molto a prepararsi una volta arrivato a casa, con la mente a quanto avrebbe detto a Scott quel pomeriggio, l'umano si lavò e si cambiò più velocemente di quanto avrebbe fatto normalmente.   
Essendo il padre a lavoro, Stiles decise che non aveva senso rimanere a casa da solo e quindi si recò al loft.  
Mentre entrava nella jeep il suo cellulare suonò indicando l'arrivo di un messaggio. 

Da Scott:  
Derek ci vuole parlare, ci vediamo lì tra una mezz'oretta.

A Stiles salì un groppo in gola, ma una volta risposto con un 'Ok' a Scott, mise in moto e si recò al loft.  
Arrivato a casa di Derek, l'Alpha sembrava essere ancora da solo, sempre su quella stessa poltrona a leggere così come Stiles lo aveva lasciato prima di andare a casa.

“Gli altri sono ancora a correre?” -chiese Stiles quando Derek alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
“Si, dovrebbero tornare a momenti, visto che Scott sarà qui tra poco con il branco”  
“Bene”- disse l'umano mangiucchiandosi nervosamente le unghie.

“Sai che non mi aspetto che tu parli con Scott oggi, vero?”- chiese l'alpha poggiando il libro sul tavolino di fronte a lui e rivolgendo tutta la sua attenzione all'umano.  
“Si, è solo che non so quando e come dirlo a Scott”- rispose Stiles sinceramente.  
“Sono convinto che quando arriverà il momento giusto lo saprai.”  
Stiles si limitò ad annuire.

“Non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire la conversazione tra te e Lori questa mattina”- disse Derek ricevendo uno sguardo preoccupato da Stiles- “Come mai non hai dormito bene stanotte?”

Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo: quanto meno Derek non aveva sentito Lori affermare che lui gli apparteneva. Quella affermazione aveva stupito Stiles, non ancora pronto a riflette sui molteplici significati di essa.

“Oh... niente di che, é normale. Non dormo bene da un po' ormai.”  
“Da quanto?”- chiese l'alpha

'Da quando abbiamo smesso di dormire insieme' pensò Stiles; ma non ebbe il tempo di rispondere perché qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Derek si alzò dalla poltrona proprio mentre Peter apriva la porta, entrando nel loft seguito da Brett, Lori e il Branco di Scott.

Se il branco trovò strano che Stiles fosse già a casa di Derek e che non fosse andato con loro, non lo diedero a vedere.


	13. Schieramenti

L'aria nel loft era pesante: Derek appoggiato al muro con le braccia conserte, forse perché intento a riflette su cosa dire al branco di Scott, non accennava a voler parlare; Lydia fissava Stiles che era troppo intento a guardare Scott nel tentativo di capire se il suo migliore amico avesse qualche sospetto su lui e Derek... o meglio su lui e il branco di Derek.   
Ma il giovane Alpha era troppo impegnato a passare il suo sguardo da Brett e Lori a Derek e poi di nuovo a Brett e Lori, evidentemente incerto sul perché fratello e sorella fossero anche loro nel loft, per fare caso a Stiles.

“Nipote hai intenzione di dire qualcosa, o vuoi che sia io a fare gli onori di casa?”- disse Peter interrompendo il silenzio creatosi.  
“Per favore no”- sospirò Stiles ricevendo in risposta un occhiolino da Peter.

“Mettetevi a sedere, ci sono alcune cose di cui dovremmo parlare”- si decise alla fine ad intervenire Derek.

A Stiles non passò inosservato come i posti vennero occupati per branco: il branco di Scott seduto sul divano sulla sinistra, quello di Derek sulla destra.  
Il giovane Stilinski rimase perplesso solo per un secondo, ma quando ricevette lo sguardo stranito di Scott decise che quello non era il momento giusto per prendere posizione, né allo stesso tempo si sentiva di rinnegare del tutto il suo nuovo branco.  
Sedutosi sulla poltrona poco distante da entrambi i divani, fece finta di non notare il sorriso malizioso di Peter, Stiles poteva solo sperare che lo zio pazzo di Derek decidesse per una volta di non intromettersi in situazioni che non lo riguardavano.

“Come prima cosa vorrei spiegare la presenza di Brett e Lori”- iniziò Derek- “Satomi ha deciso di lasciare Beacon Hills e Brett e Lori mi hanno chiesto di entrare a far parte del mio branco. Ho deciso di dire loro di si”

Stiles tutto si sarebbe potuto aspettare da Scott tranne la reazione che ebbe alle parole di Derek: il giovane Alpha scattò in piedi, gli occhi illuminati di rosso e un leggero ringhio gli uscì dalla bocca.

Da lì gli eventi procedettero un po' troppo velocemente per i gusti di Stiles: Brett e Lori scattarono anche'essi in piedi e si schierarono di fronte a Derek, gli occhi dorati, i denti digrignati e gli artigli spianati pronti all'attacco. A quel punto anche Malia e Liam si alzarono e affiancarono Scott.

“Ok perché non facciamo tutti un profondo respiro?”- disse Stiles per poi guardare supplichevole Derek, che era rimasto seduto sul divano come se niente fosse.  
Il moro poggiò i palmi delle mani sulle spalle dei suoi Beta che calmati dal contatto con il loro Alpha ritrassero gli artigli e si rimisero a sedere. Gli occhi ancora brillanti segno che erano pronti a combattere se fosse stato necessario.

“Scott!”- disse ancora Stiles accortosi che il giovane Alpha non dava segno di voler cedere.  
Il giovane Alpha si voltò a guardare l'umano, gli occhi ancora brillanti di rosso.  
“Andiamo Scott non ti sembra di star esagerando? Datti una calmata”- riprovò Stiles.  
“Questo è il mio territorio”- ringhiò Scott rivolgendo nuovamente lo sguardo verso Derek.  
“Beacon Hills è territorio degli Hale”- disse Peter avvicinandosi a Stiles.  
Scott dovette recepirlo come un segno di minaccia nei confronti di un membro del suo branco perché ringhiò nuovamente.  
“Ok Scott dacci un taglio. Abbiamo problemi ben più importanti di vedere chi lo ha più grosso tra te e Derek”- sbottò alla fine Stiles.

Liam si mise a sedere, seguito da Malia mentre Scott rimase in piedi, le sembianze da lupo ormai perse.  
“Che problemi?”-chiese Scott rivolgendo nuovamente lo sguardo a Stiles.  
“Vedo che sei così in sintonia con il tuo territorio da non avere nemmeno idea che c'é un nuovo Alpha in città”- disse Peter sarcastico, ricevendo un nuovo ringhio in risposta da Scott.  
“Peter per favore”- lo ammonì Stiles.  
L'unica cosa che mancava erano le frecciatine di Peter e Stiles non era sicuro cosa sarebbe uscito da quell'incontro a quel punto.

“Un altro Alpha?”- sgranò gli occhi Liam.  
“É arrivato in città da qualche settimana”- iniziò Derek per venire subito interrotto da Scott.  
“Da qualche settimana?! Perché me lo stai dicendo solo adesso?”  
“Io non sono tenuto a dirti nulla Scott. Come stavo dicendo è arrivato in città da qualche settimana, all'inizio si limitava a seguire i confini della città, ma le cose sono cambiate. Ha morso un ragazzo e ha attaccato Stiles”- disse Derek, ricevendo un'occhiataccia dall'umano.  
“Ha attaccato Stiles? Stiles! Perché non me lo hai detto?”- chiese il giovane Alpha  
“Non é stato un vero e proprio attaccato”- iniziò Stiles che non mancò di notare il ringhio di Derek-“Ok... lo è stato”- l'umano fece una smorfia al moro- “Ma non mi ha fatto male. Secondo Derek mi vuole nel suo branco”

A Stiles non sfuggirono le occhiate indagatrici di Lydia, ma decise di ignorarle sperando che non guardandola, l'amica non avrebbe trovato le risposte alle sue domande.  
“Perché ti vorrebbe nel suo branco?”- chiese Scott.  
“Oh grazie tante amico”- disse Stiles sarcastico.  
“Lo sai che non intendevo... voglio dire neanche ti conosce, perché vuole te?”  
“é probabile che avendo sentito sia il mio che il tuo odore addosso a Stiles abbia pensato di poter iniziare un corteggiamento... per dire”- rispose Derek.  
“Ancora non capisco perché Derek sapesse dell'attacco e io no”- Scott si rivolse all'amico.  
“Si é trovato a passare da casa subito dopo... é stata una coincidenza”- non era una vera menzogna dopotutto, ma Stiles decise comunque di non guardare Derek preoccupato di trovare del disappunto negli occhi del moro.

Scott rimase a fissare l'umano per un lungo momento per poi dire “Quindi cosa facciamo?”

“Abbiamo bisogno di trovarlo prima che decida di espandere ulteriormente il suo branco. Direi di dividerci in coppia in modo tale da poter perlustrare contemporaneamente una fetta maggiore della città”- rispose Derek.  
Tutti acconsentirono.

“Ok Malia tu vai con Lydia, Cori e Mason voi siete insieme, Peter con Lori, Stiles con-“- Derek venne interrotto nuovamente da Scott.  
“Me... stiles viene con me”- disse il giovane Alpha.  
Derek si irrigidì improvvisamente per poi guardare Stiles che fece cenno di assenso con il capo; lo scambio tra i due non passò inosservato ma nessuno decise di indagare.  
“Brett tu aggiungiti a Mason e Cori. Liam tu vieni con me”- finì Derek dopo aver fulminato Scott con lo sguardo.

Liam sorrise a Derek e Stiles gli avrebbe tanto voluto tirare un pugno in faccia... ma che sorrideva? Non c'era niente da sorridere.  
I mannari della stanza si girarono tutti a guardare Stiles, segno che il battito accelerato dell'umano non era passato inosservato, ma lui si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a girarsi e avvicinarsi leggermente a Lori che gli sorrideva sorniona.

“Mi raccomando se trovate qualsiasi indizio fatecelo sapere. E state attenti”- disse Derek una volta distolto lo sguardo da Stiles.   
L'alpha si avvicinò quindi a Brett e Lori per marchiarli leggermente. I due Beta inclinarono il capo in segno di rispetto per poi uscire.  
Il branco di Scott non mancò di osservare lo scambio di odori che avveniva di fronte a loro ma nessuno disse nulla.

Stiles sapeva che Derek si stava trattenendo dal marchiare anche lui, lo leggeva negli occhi dell'Alpha che non sembrava sentirsi completamente a suo agio nel mandare un membro del suo branco in perlustrazione se questo non aveva il suo odore forte addosso.  
Ma ancora una volta Derek antepose i bisogni degli altri ai propri... il solito martire.

Scott e Stiles camminavano ormai in silenzio da una mezzoretta, l'umano era convinto che l'amico fosse troppo impegnato ad "ascoltare" i dintorni in cerca del nuovo Alpha per preoccuparsi di fare conversazione.

“Lo hai detto a Derek”- disse Scott interrompendo il silenzio e sorprendendo Stiles.  
“Cosa?”- chiese Stiles insicuro a cosa l'amico si stesse riferendo.  
“Hai detto a Derek dell'attacco e non a me”- precisò il giovane Alpha.  
“Andiamo Scott, lascia stare”  
“Perché? Perché a Derek e non a me?”- insistette Scott.  
“É complicato”- rispose Stiles abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Beh allora spiegamelo”- incalzò Scott ponendosi di fronte all'amico impedendogli di proseguire oltre.  
“Ti ho detto che si é trovato a passare da casa mia subito dopo che l'Alpha mi aveva fermato al supermercato. E ha sentito l'odore... tutto qua. Non so neanche se glielo avrei detto altrimenti.”- provò a chiudere il discorso l'umano.  
“Questo non spiega perché tu non lo abbia detto a me”- contestò Scott.

Il giovane Alpha faticava a nascondere la rabbia che gli montava dentro ma Stiles sapeva che l'amico non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Nonostante ciò l'umano sentiva una leggera ansia farsi strada dentro di lui non tanto per la tensione che si poteva palpare nell'aria quanto per l'argomento che Stiles era sicuro, sembrava essere sempre più incombente.  
Il giovane Alpha non sembrava pronto a cedere prima di ricevere una risposta, risposta che Stiles non era per niente sicuro di essere pronto a dare.

“Scott non ci ho pensato, non mi é sembrato importante”- scrollò le spalle Stiles.  
“Non... non ti é sembrato importate? Non ci hai pensato?”- Scott alzò la voce- “stai scherzando Stiles?! Come hai potuto non pensarci? Non passi più tempo con il tuo branco troppo occupato dai tuoi problemi con Derek per pensare ad altro. E ora un innocente é stato morso perché tu non hai ritenuto opportuno dire al tuo Alpha che un altro fottuto Alpha era in città”  
“Tu non sei il mio Alpha”- scoppiò Stiles- “E non azzardarti a dare la colpa a me per quello che sta succedendo ok? Quel ragazzo era stato morso giorni prima che io sapessi che un altro Alpha era in città. E se proprio devo dirla tutta...”- l'umano si fermò di colpo, conscio di quanto aveva appena detto.  
“Cosa vuoi dire non sono il tuo Alpha?”- chiese Scott sbigottito.

“Scott io...”- I pensieri di Stiles vennero interrotti da un ringhio alle sue spalle -“Ok questo non è un buon segno”- disse Stiles girandosi per trovarsi l'alpha sconosciuto alle spalle.  
Scott si lanciò sull'altro Alpha mentre Stiles mise le mani in tasca per prendere il telefono e chiamare Derek.

Neanche il tempo di uno squillo che il moro rispose al telefono.  
“Stiles?”  
Ma Stiles era troppo impegnato a guardare Scott che veniva scaraventato contro un albero per poter rispondere. Sentì Derek dire il suo nome ma le parole gli rimasero intrappolate in gola mentre vedeva a rallentatore l'alpha girarsi nuovamente verso di lui e venirgli in contro.  
A Derek doveva essere bastato sentire il battito frenetico del cuore di Stiles perché dopo un veloce “Arrivo “- chiuse la chiamata.

Stiles deglutì rumorosamente tastando leggermente il sorbo degli uccellatori che aveva preso prima di uscire di casa senza pensarci troppo.  
Il problema era che Stiles non era sicuro di riuscire a creare una barriera come aveva fatto anni prima, ricordava ancora quanto era stato complicato allora il solo atto del credere.

L'umano fece un passo indietro buttando un occhio a Scott ancora a terra privo di sensi e quando un ululato risuonò nell'aria segno che Derek stava arrivando, Stiles fece un profondo respiro, prese il sorbo degli uccellatori e decise di credere.


	14. Lo scontro

L'umano fece un passo indietro buttando un occhio a Scott ancora a terra privo di sensi e quando un ululato risuonò nell'aria segno che Derek stava arrivando, Stiles fece un profondo respiro, prese il sorbo degli uccellatori e decise di credere.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi non appena sentì il sorbo scivolargli dalle mani: non voleva vedere l'assenza del cerchio, non voleva scoprire di aver fallito, non voleva guardare l'Alpha negli occhi mentre questo lo attaccava.

Ma quando non successe nulla Stiles strizzò gli occhi, sbirciando prima con un solo occhio, ancora insicuro su quanto fosse successo: l'Alpha era intrappolato in un cerchio perfetto e non sembrava per nulla contento.  
Il giovane umano tirò un sospiro di sollievo per poi vedere con la coda dell'occhio un lupo nero arrivare insieme a Liam.

"Derek? Hai visto cosa ho fatto? Eh...un cerchio perfetto, altro che Giotto"- disse Stiles con un ghigno e ricevendo in risposta uno sbuffo dal lupo

Il resto del gruppo arrivò in quel momento, probabilmente attirato dall'ululato di Derek.  
Stiles vide Derek drizzare le orecchie ma fu Peter a parlare.  
"Qualcuno sta arrivando"- disse per poi fermarsi a riflettere- "Beta... due?"- continuò insicuro.  
"Tre"- precisò Brett  
"Ha morso altra gente"- sospirò Stiles, per poi aggiungere- "Mason, Lori e Lydia portate Scott da Deaton. Avvisate non appena siete li"  
I tre annuirono prima di avviarsi.  
"Ok ok... tre Beta, magari possiamo convincerli ad un cambio di leadership, o semplicemente a non combattere... é possibile vero?"- disse Stiles spostando lo sguardo da mannaro a mannaro, ma nessuno sembrava molto convinto.

"Mi piacerebbe vederti provare biscottino"- disse l'Alpha sempre intrappolato nel cerchio di sorbo, ricevendo in risposta un ringhio da Derek.  
"Raccapricciante"- disse semplicemente l'umano guardando con incertezza il cerchio 

"Sono qui"- disse Malia nello stesso momento in cui tre occhi blu elettrico apparvero nella riserva  
I tre Beta, tutti e tre uomini, erano massicci, forse anche più di Derek, e guardandoli negli occhi, Stiles sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.   
I loro occhi erano freddi, distanti, l'umano non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché: non era il blu elettrico a fargli paura, gli occhi di Derek erano stati blu elettrico, Malia aveva quello stesso colore ma non gli avevano mai fatto quell'effetto. Neanche gli occhi blu di Peter erano così glaciali.

Brett e Peter fecero un passo avanti in modo tale da coprire Stiles, mentre Derek, sempre completamente trasformato, si posizionò di fronte i suoi Beta.  
"Ok... benvenuti... ehm... prima di iniziare tutto il grrr e, sapete"- iniziò Stiles mimando artigli e zanne con le mani- "che ne dite di parlare"- finì Stiles ricevendo in risposta solo dei ringhi.  
"Mhhh... lo prendo come un no"- disse l'umano.

In un attimo Stiles si ritrovò da solo: Derek combatteva uno dei Beta, Malia e Brett si ritrovarono a combattere insieme contro il secondo Beta, mentre Liam e Peter si occupavano del terzo.

"Ehi biscottino, che ne dici di parlare un po'?"- disse l'Alpha.  
"Sei davvero raccapricciante, te lo ha mai detto nessuno?"- ribattè l'umano.  
"Che ne dici di fare un accordo?"- propose il mannaro per poi continuare quando Stiles annuì interessato - "Tu ti sottometti a me e io prometto che non ucciderò i tuoi amici, beh I Beta... non posso fare la stessa promessa per gli Alpha ma posso prometterti di ucciderli il più velocemente possibile"  
"Va a farti fottere"- disse Stiles, sputandogli ai piedi.  
"Mi piace la tua grinta, sarai un compagno perfetto. Ci divertiremo così tanto"- rispose l'Alpha sorridendo maliziosamente 

Stiles vide con la coda dell'occhio Derek dare le spalle al Beta, per ringhiare all'Alpha.  
"Sta zitto!"- disse l'umano, per ricevere un ghigno dall'Alpha che aveva notato la reazione del moro.  
"Subito dopo aver ucciso il tuo Alpha, sarai mio... o forse dovrei lasciarlo guardare mentre ti lego a me? Si, credo che farò così, sarai bellissimo coperto dai miei marchi e quando avremo finito lo uccideremo insieme, ok bocconcino?"  
Stiles spostò lo sguardo verso Derek giusto in tempo per vedere il Beta approfittare del suo momento di distrazione per infliggere un colpo all'alpha, sguarciandogli il fianco.  
"Derek!"- grido Stiles ricevendo in risposta la risata dell'altro Alpha.  
Ma l'umano non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal moro, che ripresosi dal momento di distrazione e nonostante il fianco sanguinante riprese a combattere.

Stiles non poteva fare a meno di guardare i suoi amici combattere: vide Peter squarciare la gola del Beta che stava combattendo con Liam, Malia e Brett sembravano in difficoltà ma Liam accorse in loro aiuto. Derek continuava a combattere il terzo Beta nonostante le ferite, ma sembrava stanco. Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide Peter andare in aiuto del nipote.

Una folata di vento attirò l'attenzione di Stiles che vide il sorbo spostarsi leggermente, l'umano cercò di concentrarsi ma la stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire, fino a quel momento non si era reso conto di quanta energia stesse usando per tenere il sorbo in posizione.  
L'Alpha doveva essersene accorto perché iniziò a sbattere contro la barriera nel tentativo di uscire.

Stiles sentì la testa girare e vide il sorbo spostarsi nuovamente.  
"Derek?"- l'umano chiamò con un filo di voce.  
E poi fu tutta questione di un momento: Stiles si sentì mancare, il cerchio di sorbo si aprì, l'alpha gli si buttò addosso e l'umano perse i sensi proprio mentre un ringhio risuonò nell'aria.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Stiles sentì delle braccia avvolgerlo... 

Non ricordava di essere andato a dormire.

Mhhh... gli erano mancate le braccia di Derek... si sentiva sempre al sicuro quando il mannaro ero con lui...

Da quando lui e Derek dormivano di nuovo insieme?

Perché Derek si stava muovendo?... aspetta perché si stavano muovendo entrambi?

Fu allora che Stiles ricordo: l'Alpha sconosciuto, la barriera di sorbo che si rompeva.  
L'umano aprì gli occhi di soprassalto, temendo per un momento che le braccia che lo sostenevano non fossero quelle di Derek, ma degli occhi verdi... no blu... smeraldo.. degli occhi magici lo stavano guardando.

"Derek?"  
"Sh tranquillo, torna a dormire. Tenere la barriera in posizione per così tanto tempo ti ha drenato. Hai bisogno di riposare"- gli disse il moro.  
"L'Alpha?" - chiese Stiles.  
"Non sarà più un problema"- rispose il mannaro  
"Derek?"  
"L'ho ucciso"- continuò l'Alpha.  
"Avresti dovuto vederlo Stiles"- disse Brett -"Non appena l'Alpha ti si è buttato addosso Derek ha perso la testa, è andato tipo Berserker"  
Stiles lesse dell'incertezza negli occhi del moro e sorrise.  
"Bene..."- si limitò a dire. Derek lo guardò stranito ma non disse nulla, così Stiles continuò- "I Beta?"  
"Due morti, uno alla fine si é arreso. Lo terremo d'occhio e decideremo"

Stiles stette un momento in silenzio, godendosi il calore che Derek normalmente emanava, per poi ricordarsi dell'Alpha che lo minacciava, del Beta che approfittava del momento di distrazione di Derek per ferirlo, e allora iniziò a dimenarsi nel tentativo di scendere.  
"Ma che fai?"- sbuffò Derek  
"Fammi scendere"- disse l'umano.  
"Sei ancora troppo debole per camminare."- disse il moro fulminando l'umano con lo sguardo.  
"Derek Sei ferito non dovresti portarmi in bracco"- si lamentò Stiles -" Sono perfettamente in grado di camminare o può portarmi Brett..."  
L'umano sentì e percepì il ringhio dell'Alpha, un brivido, non del tutto spiacevole, gli corse lungo la schiena, e alzato lo sguardo, vide gli occhi rosso fuoco di Derek brillare.  
"Sono guarito"- disse semplicemente il mannaro e Stiles, questa volta, decise di non replicare.

Arrivati da Deaton, trovarono Mason, Lori, Lydia, Scott e lo sceriffo ad aspettarli.  
Lori corse verso il fratello e Peter, e Stiles non poté fare a meno di guardare prima il padre e poi Scott.

Derek strinse la presa su Stiles, quasi aspettandosi che quest'ultimo tentasse di scappare nuovamente, invece l'umano cercò di raggomitolarsi fra le braccia del moro il più possibile e chiuse gli occhi. 

Sia suo padre che Scott avrebbero voluto parlargli e Stiles non sapeva quale conversazione gli facesse più paura, ma sapeva di non essere pronto.

Però fino a che era tra le braccia di Derek sarebbe stato al sicuro... vero?


	15. Chiarimenti

“Stiles non puoi rimanere sotto quel piumone per sempre”- sbuffò Derek  
“E chi lo dice!”- borbottò l'umano.  
Se Derek non fosse stato un mannaro neanche lo avrebbe sentito sepolto com'era tra le lenzuola.

“Scott vuole parlare con te. Tuo padre lo stesso. Hanno fatto entrare prima me per convincerti ad uscire ma non credo aspetteranno ancora molto”- riprovò il mannaro.  
Stiles abbassò leggermente il piumone in modo che solo un occhio color miele ne fosse scoperto.  
“Potremmo scappare”- sussurrò l'umano.  
“Non credo sia una buona idea”- disse Derek alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Che c'é? Hai paura di Scott?”- beffò Stiles.  
Derek si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio e a borbottare- “Non sarebbe Scott il problema”

“Oh mio dio... tu hai paura di mio padre”- la risata di Stiles risuonò allegra nella stanza.  
“Mi ha già arrestato... più di una volta Stiles!”- disse Derek senza riuscire a trattenere il sorriso... la risata di stiles era sempre stata contagiosa e vedere l'umano sorridere non faceva che riscaldare il cuore del mannaro.

“Stiles...”- disse semplicemente l'Alpha.  
“Lo so, lo so”  
“Da chi vuoi iniziare?”- chiese Derek  
“Da mio padre”  
“ok allora dico a Scott di tornare più tardi e lascio te e tuo padre a parlare. Andrà tutto bene Stiles”- rispose il moro prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Dopo qualche minuto, giusto il tempo per Stiles di uscire da sotto le coperte, che Noah Stilinski entrò nella stanza.

“Quindi.... tu e Derek Hale, eh?”- chiese lo sceriffo andando dritto al punto.  
Stiles si ributtò sul letto grugnando.  
“Papàaaaaaa”  
“Andiamo Stiles, non mi crea nessun problema che tu stia frequentando Derek, avrei solo preferito che tu me lo dicessi. Ti ho mai dato l'impressione che non avrei approvato?”  
“No papà... non é... io e Derek... non é come pensi”| balbettò Stiles  
“Allora spiegami com'è”  
“Io e Derek non stiamo insieme, lui non... lo sai... non mi vede in quel modo. Faccio solo parte del suo branco... Derek è il mio Alpha”- spiegò il giovane Stilinski.

Lo sceriffo si fermò un attimo a riflettere  
“ ehmmm capisco. Quindi Derek passa le notti a dormire anche con gli altri suoi beta?”  
Stiles si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.

“Come... cosa... come?”

“Credevi davvero che non lo sapessi stiles? Sai quante notti sono tornato a casa dopo il turno e vi ho trovati abbracciati nel tuo letto quando venivo a controllare che tu stessi dormendo?”- disse Noah.  
“Ma...ma... perché non hai mai detto niente?”- stiles era incredulo  
“Perchè stavo aspettando che fossi tu a dirmelo. Derek é un bravo ragazzo e tu sei maggiorenne; anche se fossi contrario, e non lo sono sia chiaro, non potrei certo impedirti di fare nulla. E poi credi davvero che io non abbia notato che é solo da quando Derek ha iniziato a passare le notti con te, che tu hai iniziato a dormire tutta la notte senza essere svegliato dagli incubi”- spiegò lo sceriffo.

Il giovane umano rimase semplicemente a bocca aperta.  
“Chiudi quella bocca stiles, sono lo sceriffo in fondo... non mi hanno certo eletto solo per il mio bell'aspetto”-ghignò   
“Ah ah ahah”  
“Quindi Derek é il tuo Alpha... che mi dici di Scott?”  
“le cose sono diverse. Ma dopo tutto quello che é successo con Theo e Donovan... non é più lo stesso papà. Lui sarà sempre il mio miglior amico ma...”  
“Ma essere il tuo Alpha é un'altra cosa” -finì il padre per lui  
“Già...”- sospirò Stiles.  
“Sono convinto che Scott capirà, devi solo spiegargli le tue ragioni”  
Stiles annuì con il capo

“Quindi sei sicuro che tra te e Derek non ci sia nulla?”- chiese lo sceriffo sghignazzando   
“Papaaaaaa perché sei così?”- piagnucolò Stiles.  
“Dico solo che, e poi giuro che non ne parlerò più a meno che non sia tu a chiedermelo, Derek ti guarda come io guardavo tua mamma”- disse Noah con gli occhi leggermente lucidi  
“Papà”  
“Stiles qualsiasi cosa tu faccia io sarò sempre fiero di te e sarò sempre dalla tua parte. Voglio solo che tu sia felice ok?”  
“ok”- disse stiles abbracciando il padre - “Ti voglio bene”  
“Anche io figliolo”- disse per poi alzarsi dal letto e dirigersi verso la porta.

“Ah stiles?”- si voltò lo sceriffo ormai sul ciglio della porta- “la prossima volta che Derek rimane a dormire qui, assicurati che resti anche per la colazione”

I piagnucolii di Stiles vennero coperti dalle risate del padre che usciva dalla stanza.

><><><><><><><><><><>

Stiles era seduto in macchina, fuori da casa McCall in cerca del coraggio di entrare fino a che il suo cellulare non gli segnalò l'arrivo di un messaggio.

Da:Scotty-boy  
"Lo sai che so che sei fuori vero?"

Stiles ridacchiò per poi uscire la macchina, in quello stesso momento la porta di casa McCall si aprì.

“Quindi...”- si schiarì la voce Stiles una volta che entrambi si erano seduti sul divano.

“Prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa, Lydia mi ha già strigliato su come io non mi sia accorto del fatto che tu non fossi parte del mio branco e stiles.... ha ragione. Credo che non facessi parte del mio branco già da prima che Derek tornasse in città”- disse Scott  
“Lo so”  
“Lo sapevi?”- chiese il giovane Alpha sbigottito- “perchè non mi hai detto niente? Avremmo potuto risolvere senza arrivare a questo punto. Stiles io non so come essere un licantropo senza di te”

“Non è vero Scott e lo sai anche tu, magari era così all'inizio ma non lo é più. E poi chi dice che non ci possiamo più aiutare solo perché facciamo parte di due branchi diversi?! Sei il mio migliore amico, qualora tu dovessi aver bisogno di me non ci sarebbe Alpha in grado di potermi fermare. E poi lo sai che Derek ti vede come un fratello minore, neanche lui si fermerebbe di fronte a niente pur di poterti aiutare... perché stai facendo quella faccia? Scott cosa hai fatto?” - chiese stiles preoccupato nel vedere la faccia castigata di Scott.

“Potrei essermela presa con Derek”- bisbigliò il mannaro.  
“Scott!”- lo ammonì l'umano.

“Mi dispiace ok? Era prima che Lydia mi facesse ragionare. Stava succedendo tutto così in fretta”  
“Cosa gli hai detto?”- stiles cercò di incanalare il suo Derek interiore in modo da farsi dire tutta la verità  
“Gli potrei aver detto che stava rovinando tutto, come l'ultima volta e che.... e che non era giusto che usasseituoisentimentineisuoiconfrontiperportartiviadame“

“puoi ripetere l'ultima parte? Non credo di aver capito bene”- chiese Stiles.  
“Gli ho detto che non era giusto usasse i tuoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti per portarti via da me”- disse l'Alpha con lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento.

“SCOTT!!!”- si alzò in piedi l'umano.  
“Lo so”- piagnucolò il lupo.

“Potrei strozzarti davvero”-continuò il giovane Stilinski.  
“Mi dispiace”

Stiles gli puntò l'indice contro... si sentiva così tanto suo padre.  
“Ti scuserai con Derek”- ordinò Stiles.  
“Va bene”- accennò Scott.

“E le tue scuse saranno sentite o te lo giuro Scott....”  
“Va bene stiles, te lo prometto saranno le migliori scuse che Derek abbia mai ricevuto”  
“Lo spero bene...”

“Mi dispiace di aver detto a Derek che provi qualcosa per lui”- disse Scott all'amico.  
“Eh.... forse non farò parte del branco di Derek a lungo alla fin fine”- sospirò Stiles  
“Non dire sciocchezze, sarebbe uno sciocco a lasciarti andare e poi...”  
“e poi cosa Scott?”- incalzò Stiles

“Non sono sicuro che dovrei essere io a dirtelo”

“Scott giuro su dio....”- minacciò l'umano.

“ok ok...ma quando ho detto a Derek che provavi qualcosa per lui... non so, per un momento non ha controllato le sue emozioni credo ed é sembrato”  
“Come? Disgustato? Arrabbiato?”

“Speranzoso”- finì Scott.

Stiles rimase lì fermo un attimo giusto il tempo di digerire quanto il suo migliore amico gli aveva appena detto per poi abbracciare Scott e tonare alla macchina.

Quando arrivò a casa, Derek era sul portico ad aspettarlo.

Beh prima poi Stiles avrebbe dovuto parlare anche con lui... e in fondo meglio prima che poi, no?!


	16. Epilogo

“Com'é andata con Scott?”- chiese Derek appena stiles salì sul portico.  
“Bene”- rispose mentre si accingeva ad aprire la porta di casa -“dovresti ricevere presto delle scuse”  
“Non c'è n'è bisogno”- rispose il moro.  
“Certo che c'è n'è bisogno Derek. Scott ha detto delle cose cattive e false. Cose che neanche lui pensa. E per di più meriti delle scuse e non solo per quello che ha detto oggi. Meriti delle scuse per tutto quello che non solo Scott ma anche io ti ho detto, meriti delle scuse per aver disseppellito Laura, per averti accusato di averla uccisa e per averti nuovamente accusato quella notte a scuola...”- iniziò Stiles per poi essere interrotto dall'Alpha

“Stiles... grazie ma davvero non ho bisogno di scuse, soprattutto da parte tua. Mi hai salvato così tante volte che, anche se fosse, ti saresti guadagnato molto più del mio perdono”

I due erano ormai all'ingresso di casa Stilinski.  
“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”- offrì l'umano dirigendosi verso la cucina.  
“No grazie”

“Quindi”- si schiarì la voce Stiles, mentre girava il bicchiere d'acqua tra le mani -“Ti ha detto nient'altro Scott?”  
“Stiles-“- iniziò il lupo per essere subito interrotto dall'umano   
“Perché sai ogni tanto Scott dice cose senza pensarci, cose magari non vere o comunque cose che non spetterebbe a lui rivelare. Sai com'è, no? Ma é Scott e noi gli vogliamo bene lo stesso anche se a volte... giuro che gli vorrei far assaggiare un po' di vischio”- Stiles si fermò a prendere aria

“Stiles... Scott potrebbe aver detto cose non vere?”- chiese il moro.  
“Cambierebbe qualcosa se ci fosse del vero nelle cose dette da Scott?”- il castano evitava lo sguardo del più grande   
“Probabilmente, sarebbe impossibile il contrario”- scrollò le spalle il più grande - “Ma non tutti i cambiamenti sono negativi, no?”

“Credo di essermi innamorato di te”- disse tutto d'un fiato il giovane Stilinski  
“Credo che tu potresti trovare qualcuno migliore di me”- iniziò l'Alpha  
“Derek...”- iniziò Stiles, con quasi un tono disperato nella voce  
“No stiles, fammi finire. Credo che tu potresti trovare qualcuno migliore di me, sono convinto che tu non ti dovresti accontentare di qualcuno così danneggiato come lo sono io. Ma allo stesso tempo ho smesso di prendere decisioni per gli altri e, forse cosa più importante, so che, data la possibilità, non smetterei mai di cercare di essere la migliore versione di me stesso per te. Quindi... perché fai quella faccia?”  
Stiles scoppiò a ridere  
“É solo che... chi sei e cosa hai fatto a Derek Hale?”  
“Oh mio Dio... sta zitto”

A Derek bastò vedere comparire il ghigno sulla faccia di stiles per capire cosa stesse per dire, così gli prese il volto tra le mani e, dopo essersi fermato a guardare Stiles negli occhi per qualche secondo, lo baciò.

A stiles mancò per un attimo il respiro e con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra ricambiò il bacio.

Baciare Derek Hale era come lo aveva immaginato e allo stesso tempo il contrario dei suoi sogni: era dolce ma passionale.  
Baciare Derek Hale era come essere in spiaggia quando ancora il cielo é limpido, ma l'aria é elettrica e lo sai, perché lo senti nelle ossa, che un qualcosa di grande e tumultuoso é alle porte.  
Baciare Derek Hale era tutto e il contrario di tutto. E stiles in quel "tutto" ci sarebbe voluto stare per il resto della sua vita.

“Tua padre quando dovrebbe tornare a casa”- chiese Derek interrompendo il bacio e spostandosi a baciare la mascella del più piccolo.  
“mm.... stanotte... Derek”- rispose ansimando Stiles.  
“Bene”  
Stiles percepì, più che vedere, il ghigno del mannaro sul suo collo, per poi trovarsi all'improvviso sul suo letto con il corpo del moro spalmato sul suo.

“Se vuoi che io mi fermi-“  
Il moro non riuscì neanche a finire la frase che le labbra del castano era di nuovo sulle sue.  
“Non sono una giovane e pudica verginella Derek... ok magari sono vergine nel senso che non sono mai stato con un ragazzo ma se ti fermi giuro che... uhhh non lo so... ma giuro che te ne pentirai”  
“Mhmhm ho i brividi dalla paura guarda”- ridacchiò il lupo per poi ricominciare a baciare il collo dell'umano.  
Derek sollevò la maglia di Stiles per poi sfilargliela del tutto

“Derek”- ansimò il castano, mentre il moro continuava a baciare il torace del più piccolo fino ad arrivare all'orlo dei pantaloni,  
Si fermò un attimo e sollevò lo sguardo verso il più piccolo che, dopo avere sollevato gli occhi al cielo in esasperazione, alzò il bacino per permettere al maggiore di sfilargli i pantaloni e i boxer.  
Non appena Derek posò le labbra sul membro eretto di Stiles, un gemito uscì dalle labbra del più piccolo   
Il lupo continuava a dare piacere all'umano con la sua bocca, le sue mani si spostarono lentamente nei suoi boxer ad occuparsi della sua, quasi dolente, erezione

Se una cosa era certa a Derek era che non c'era niente di più eccitante dei gemiti e dell'odore di Stiles in procinto di raggiungere il culmine del piacere.

“Derek... Derek... d-“-Stiles venne nella bocca del più grande e se, avesse avuto ancora la forza di pensare, si sarebbe reso conto di come settimane prima avesse avuto un sogno quasi del tutto simile.  
“Due minuti e mi occupo di te”  
“Troppo tardi”- scrollò le spalle il più grande per poi togliersi i boxer e sdraiarsi vicino a stiles sotto coperte.

“Nooo... Derek, non mi togliere tutto il divertimento”- si lamentò Stiles.  
“Non accadrà più”- ridacchiò il moro.  
“Bene”-sospirò Stiles, per poi accoccolarsi tra le braccia del maggiore.

“Quindi... tra un mese ti diplomi. Programmi per l'estate prima del college?”- chiese Derek una volta ripreso fiato, mentre abbracciava il più piccolo  
“Non proprio... qualche idea?”- chiese stiles mentre le sue mani continuavano ad accarezzare lentamente i capelli del più grande.

“In effetti si... che ne pensi della Francia?”- sussurrò l'Alpha.  
“Molto romantica... molto costosa”- iniziò l'umano  
“I soldi non sono un problema lo sai”

“Ma soprattutto, se non ricordo male, la Francia al momento é la residenza di un lupacchiotto riccioluto con una fissa per le sciarpe”- continuò Stiles inarcando leggermente un sopracciglio  
“Lo so... voglio solo essere sicuro che stia bene, voglio che sappia che avrà sempre un posto con noi se mai dovesse volerlo”  
“Mmhhh come avevo detto: un grande Alpha”- disse l'umano sorridendo,  
“Sta zitto!”-grugnì il lupo  
“Potresti sempre trovare tu il modo più efficace per farmi stare zitto”

Il bacio che seguì fu come tornare a casa...

“Derek”- bisbigliò stiles   
“Stiles é l'una... dormi”- rispose il maggiore stringendo leggermente le braccia intorno alla vita del più piccolo.  
“Non mi hai mai detto come hai fatto a ritornare un Alpha”  
“Chi ha mai detto che avevo perso completamente la scintilla di un Alpha”- rispose il moro sapendo che non sarebbe mai andato a dormire se prima non avesse soddisfatto la curiosità dell'umano.

“Derek?”  
“Che c'é Stiles?”  
“Ti amo”  
“Ti amo anche io Stiles... ora dormi”- il moro lasciò un leggero bacio tra le scapole del castano prima di chiudere gli occhi.

“oh.. Derek?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Mio padre vuole che tu rimanga per la colazione domani”

L'Alpha si irrigidì all'improvviso.

L'umano rise di gusto.

La finestra come sempre era aperta.

FINE


End file.
